


Sandman

by DoctorBarty



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Sort of an AU in a sense that I invented things
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Имс снова и снова прокручивает в голове одну и ту же фразу Артура. «Мне кажется, я схожу с ума». Лучше бы это была больная шутка, вот только Имс не знает, кому адресовать «пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста», рождающиеся на монотонном повторе в голове.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Артур глотает таблетку от головной боли и запивает стаканом воды. Горький привкус остается на языке, вызывая легкую тошноту, но он размеренно дышит через полуоткрытый рот, сосредоточенно глядя в одну точку, пока ощущение не сходит на нет. Головные боли повторяются в последнее время с изрядной регулярностью. Пора бы уже признать, что заполучил нервное переутомление во время последнего дела. С того момента, как Кобб покончил с бизнесом, а Сайкса убили, стало невероятно сложно найти толкового извлекателя, работать становится все труднее. Нельзя обвинять людей в том, что они не хотят заниматься незаконным бизнесом, но все же то, что их ряды стали значительно реже за десять лет, не может не напрягать и не усложнять стоящую перед ним задачу в несколько раз. Артур с отвращением думает о том дне, когда и ему придется _остепениться_. Само слово вызывает желание презрительно фыркнуть и закатить глаза. Выбрать оседлую жизнь, выбрать место, найти _работу_ , обзавестись семьей? Звучит как плохая шутка.

Но если быть реалистом, то все вышеперечисленное может произойти гораздо скорее, чем он думает. Четырнадцать лет назад он украл ПАСИВ, сделав ноги из армии и, учитывая, что это был образец, который ему пришлось доработать собственными силами, ему просто повезло, что он протянул так долго. Конечно, у Артура есть связи, без дела он не останется, но дело обстоит так: когда у тебя есть ПАСИВ — ты ищешь работу и подбираешь команду. Когда нет — ты ищешь того, кто собирает команду. Самолюбие Артура просто не выдержит подобного варианта, как его карман не выдержит приобретения нового девайса. Черный рынок не независим от остального мира, но даже если слухи правдивы, и где-то там сейчас ходят по рукам части, оставшиеся от ПАСИВа Сайкса (что слегка может сбить ценник, поскольку какие-то детали можно не собирать с нуля), это все равно будет головокружительная сумма. Может, позвать в таком случае на помощь Имса? Хоть будет от него польза.

Шутка еще хуже. От Имса давно не слышно ни слова, с тех пор, как Артур связался с ним с предложением о работе. Вначале тот согласился, но в установленный срок не вышел на связь; времени искать ему кого-то на замену уже не было, поэтому на свой страх и риск Артур внедрялся с меньшим количеством людей в команде, чем планировал изначально. Все прошло относительно гладко, несмотря на то, что стоило это ему немалого количества душевных усилий, но что было, то прошло. Сейчас важнее всего прийти в себя за как можно более короткий срок, а потом подыскать что-нибудь менее масштабное. Может быть, стоит связаться с Сайто — тот найдет работу всегда. Паранойя его крепнет с каждым годом, поэтому даже мелкие члены его огромной корпорации периодически требуют внимания. Обычно это пустяки, но Артур начинает ловить себя на мысли о том, что пока такие пустяки стоят стольких денег, он согласен с этим мириться. Не всегда, но в качестве отвлечения от глобальных дел, вроде последнего, сойдет. Лишь бы не превратиться в жлоба, подобного новичкам дела, работающих исключительно ради больших сумм денег. Артуру противна сама мысль об этом. 

Темнеющее небо может быть прекрасным оправданием головной боли, но убивает все планы на вечер. Артур терпеть не может вещей, которые невозможно контролировать, и неожиданно меняющаяся погода вполне подойдет под определение. И так нелегко привыкнуть к тому, что большинство называет «нормальной» жизнью, в которой нет места сомнацину, постоянному внедрению в чужие мысли и чужие жизни, вооруженным людям, которые хотят тебя убить, воображаемым вооруженным людям, куче фальшивых паспортов, нескольким счетам в разных банках, двум номерам в отелях, снимаемых одновременно просто на всякий случай, но это настолько въелось в него, что прочее как раз и кажется неестественным. Нет, серьезно, кто считает «нормальным» жить за счет нескольких банков, всю жизнь цепляясь за несколько квадратных метров, ненавидимую работу, круг семьи, которая надоела еще с десять лет назад, как только родился первый ребенок и прошла вся эта пост-свадебная эйфория? Артур старается быть реалистом, он не изображает отшельника, возможно, он уже опоздал с пониманием. Может, через пять лет, когда он решит оставить бизнес и стать одним из бесполезных янки с одним паспортом, в котором будет значиться фамилия, которая будет напоминать ему о настоящей, с одним банковским счетом, ненавидимой работой, но без семьи и кредитов, тогда он будет знать, что опоздал, наверняка. А пока не надо забивать голову бессмысленными рассуждениями. И так болит.

Артур берет со стола книгу, которую приобрел пару дней назад наобум, смутно откуда-то зная фамилию автора — какой-то новомодный английский писатель. Повествование до сих пор не захватывает, поэтому он периодически даже забывает, что произошло в последней главе, которую он прочел, но это будет неплохой альтернативой снотворному, даже если сейчас он ни слова не поймет. Сегодня книга идет слегка бодрее — Артур даже припоминает, что произошло чуть раньше по сюжету, но дождь за окном странным образом отвлекает. Новомодный писатель побежден погодой, причем той самой, которой славится Англия. Какая ирония. Артур без всякого интереса смотрит за окно, но все равно по какой-то странной причине не может оторваться. Он слишком устал. Сколько это будет продолжаться? Артур всегда знал, что организм потребует долгожданный отдых, и он только и будет, что хотеть спать, как только заказ будет выполнен, бессонным ночам придет конец. Но он не болен, определенно, нет. Артур не настолько безрассуден, чтобы отмахиваться от очевидного, тем более что красоваться собственной стойкостью совершенно не перед кем. Скорее всего, это просто реакция организма на непривычное снотворное — в этот раз они использовали новый состав, но предварительные эксперименты, без которых, разумеется, не обошлось, были убедительны и доказали, что оно безопасно. Никаких последствий, кроме стандартных, быть не должно.

У него еще есть старый добрый сомнацин. Наверное, стоит использовать его и попробовать отдохнуть на первом уровне, чем пытаться заснуть сейчас в реальности, на что, как подсказывает Артуру интуиция, уйдет гораздо больше душевных усилий, чем оно того стоит. Как отрицательная сторона этой идеи — сомнацина осталось не так уж и много и он уверен, что не хочет видеть сны. Артур гонит от себя мысль о том, что ему просто не хочется делать ровным счетом ничего. Похоже на симптом депрессии. Глупости. У него нет ни малейшего повода для нее. Он доволен своей жизнью и точка. 

А Имс еще ставит самоцелью рассказать как можно большему количеству людей, с которыми они работают, о том, что у него нет воображения. Залезь тот ему в голову — был бы поражен. Жаль, что не может. К счастью, не может. 

К черту Имса. К черту мысли об Имсе. Почему он вообще вспомнил его вот уже второй раз за вечер?

К черту. Он слишком устал и должен отдохнуть.

***  
Пронзительный звук дверного звонка врезается, минуя уши, напрямую в мозг. Артур просыпается мгновенно, хотя не сразу может сориентироваться, подскакивая на ноги. Он дома (непривычно), заснул полностью одетым (неприемлемо), кто-то звонит во входную дверь (невозможно). Артур хмурится. Гости для него бывают только незваными. Может, и хорошо, что он не успел раздеться. Глок, как обычно, в тумбочке, так что достать его — дело двух секунд; Артур проверяет на наличие патронов. Свидетелей, способных оценить мастерское параноидально-осторожное приближение к входной двери боком, к сожалению, нет. Артур замирает возле нее, не решаясь заглянуть в глазок, но понимая, что вариантов у него не так уж и много. Снять с предохранителя кажется хорошей идеей, но в тот момент, как он касается его, раздается еще один звонок, почти заставляющий Артура подпрыгнуть. Сердце начинается колотиться с такой скоростью, что стоит задуматься — вдруг будет слышно? С другой стороны, его потенциальные убийцы уже успели бы раз пять выломать дверь за то время, пока он торчит за ней. Может быть, причина нежданного визита более тривиальная? Пожар? Сосед снизу забыл ключ, захлопнул дверь и теперь хочет спуститься к себе через его балкон? Свидетели Иеговы? 

Список может пополниться еще парочкой бредовых идей, но Артур все же решается быстро посмотреть в дверной глазок. И повторить это действие, поскольку ему не верится, что глаза его не обманывают. Бесцеремонно обойдясь с замком, Артур приоткрывает дверь и смотрит на визитера одновременно с недоумением и недовольством, но непроизвольно понимая, что это теперь тоже та вещь, которую он изменить не может.

— И что _ты_ здесь делаешь? — вырывается у него. Фраза произнесена гораздо более агрессивно, чем Артур намеревался, и Имс явно ошарашен таким приемом, судя по тому, что с него сползает излюбленная ухмылочка, и теперь он копирует выражение лица Артура, разве что с большей долей обиды. Артур ловит себя на остром желании проверить тотем, но для этого придется вновь вернуться в спальню.

— О, _я_? — передразнивает Имс. — Просто мимо проходил, очевидно. Ты меня пустишь или это заслужить надо? — Имс выглядит странным образом потрепанным. Вернее сказать, более потрепанным, чем обычно, поскольку такую густую щетину и столь качественные синяки под глазами Артур у того не наблюдал даже в самых тяжелых условиях вроде нахождения в северной Канаде в самый разгар зимы. Должно быть, что-то случилось. Но это все равно не объясняет, как, черт возьми, Имс нашел его, для начала.

Артур молча открывает дверь шире, отходя в сторону и позволяя тому зайти. Имс замечает пистолет и хмыкает, но никак не комментирует это зрелище.

— Разуйся, — коротко просит Артур, закрывая дверь и отправляясь в спальню, чтобы убрать пистолет. Будь на месте Имса кто-то другой — он бы не стал торопиться, но… в конце концов, это ведь Имс, которого он знает чуть ли не треть своей жизни. Вряд ли он вдруг решил переквалифицироваться из вора в наемного убийцу. 

— Милая квартирка, дорогуша, — слышится из прихожей голос Имса; нотки оживленности вернулись в него, но даже он кажется крайне усталым, и внезапно Артур, собирающийся одернуть его резким «Не называй меня так», замолкает, не успев даже рта раскрыть. Проще пропустить мимо ушей, чем после увидеть раздражение, хорошо скрываемое Имсом за легкой дружелюбной насмешкой. Чем меньше показываешь, что тебе не нравится, тем лучше — правило, усвоенное любой жертвой школьной травли на всю жизнь. Имс, конечно же, никого не травит, да и они не школьники, но все же в изобретательности по части издевок и насмешек тому не откажешь. Артур просто смутно чувствует, что сейчас найдется тема поважнее, чем доказывать Имсу наличие у него имени, которое ему вполне нравится, из-за чего отпадает необходимость в прозвищах.

Артур бросает взгляд на часы и поднимает книгу, которую скинул на пол во сне, после устраивая ее на полке. 2:04 утра. Великолепно. Просто фантастика. Учитывая, что до этого он проспал часов пять, не меньше, надежда на нормальный сон исчезает окончательно. Даже если Имс объяснит причину своего визита за пару минут, а после, как ни в чем не бывало, исчезнет, это дела не исправит. Остается надеяться, что разговор затянется, чтобы после не пытаться коротать время до рассвета с ощущением, что все бессмысленно, пытаясь взглядом проделать дыру в потолке для разнообразия. 

Имс беззвучно возникает в дверном проеме; Артур замечает его краем глаза, ставя книгу на полку. На лице Имса — характерное выражение, говорящее о том, что с губ вот-вот сорвется вопрос, но, когда их взгляды пересекаются, тот сразу же передумывает. Артур чувствует себя неуютно, словно Имс пристально наблюдает за ним, но гонит от себя эту мысль. Он, может быть, и встал, но это не значит, что он проснулся или выспался. Некоторая спутанность мыслей еще допустима, хотя и она присутствует только потому, что Артур себе это позволяет. Для Имса можно сделать исключение, пусть тот об этом никогда и не узнает. В любом случае, наверное, стоит оторваться от созерцания книг и начать разговор. Иначе болтать начнет Имс, а это, как известно, чревато последствиями, поскольку заткнуть его обычно проблематично, как минимум, или невозможно, как наиболее вероятно.

Но Имс продолжает молчать, освободив проем и пропуская его в коридор. Стоит приглядеться к нему поближе, и Артур понимает, что вид у него такой, словно тот провел на ногах минимум сутки. Лишь бы Имс не упал в обморок, потому что у Артура нет ни малейшего желания возиться с его тушей — мысль, возникающая скорее в сердцах, нежели действительно обозленная. Артур беспокоится. Искренне. Просто гордость скорее заставит его проглотить язык, нежели признаться, даже персоне, которая это самое беспокойство вызывает. Тем более, если эта персона — Имс, чье самолюбие размером приблизительно с Юпитер, и у которого совершенно отсутствует серьезное восприятие некоторых вещей. Вдобавок Имс обладает слишком острым языком для того, чтобы рассказывать ему о личных переживаниях, пускай именно его они и касаются. 

Артур замечает знакомую сумку. Она кажется помятой и слишком раздутой, как будто Имс засовывал вещи без разбора, не позаботившись о том, чтобы сложить их толком, но, несмотря на то, что Артур предпочитает думать, что они с Имсом не похожи в любой мелочи, не говоря уже о привычках, подобная неаккуратность тому несвойственна. Значит, причиной появления является невероятная спешка. Проще было бы перестать изображать знатока индуктивного метода и просто спросить Имса в лоб. Проще, но кто знает, что услышишь в ответ, и где гарантия, что ответ будет из тех, что могут понравиться? Имс продолжает выглядеть нездоровым и, под определенным ракурсом, несчастным, так что антураж для разговора понадобится несколько отличный от коридора. Артур согласен производить любое впечатление, но в невежливости его никто и никогда обвинить не сможет. Даже если очень сильно захочет.

— Чай или кофе? Еще осталось немного тальятелле, если хочешь поесть, — Артур чуть кивает в сторону кухни, приглашая за собой; Имс, все так же молча, качает головой. 

— Только чай, спасибо, — Артур ожидает было комментария в духе «и разбавь его алкоголем», но все же имеющую подобную суть, но на этом все заканчивается. Имс усаживается на стул, чтобы не мешаться под ногами. Артур ставит чайник, достает кружки, чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд, но старается не обращать на это внимания. Совсем скоро подобное недоуменно-вежливое молчание с ощутимой напряженностью, витающей в воздухе, начнет очень нервировать обоих, но сейчас — вопрос времени, кто сдастся первым. В конце концов, не он объявился у Имса на пороге поздней ночью, раскопав непонятно откуда адрес. Но терпение его не подводит. Артур пододвигает кружку горячего чая Имсу, подвигает сахарницу, садится напротив. Только после первого глотка, который безбожно обжигает рот и щеки изнутри, Артур наконец-то решает сменить взгляд с устало-сонного на вопросительный и интересуется:

— Ну и?

Имс подпирает щеку ладонью, переводит взгляд на него. Снова изучающий, как будто Артура он видит впервые в жизни, не по-имсовски серьезный. Секунд с десять он смотрит на него, словно завороженный, затем, опомнившись, отвлекается на кружку. Шумно хлюпнув, но, не обратив на это ровным счетом никакого внимания, Имс потирает щеку и неопределенно поводит плечами. Как будто ему очень, очень не хочется заговаривать об истинной причине того, почему он здесь. Как будто нет ничего более естественного, чем быть в Чикаго, сидеть на кухне Артура и выглядеть подобным образом. 

— Имс, что происходит? — Артур начинает терять терпение; что ж, значит, он первый. — Слушай, я не хочу поднимать панику и начинать с «Как ты вообще узнал мой адрес?», хотя ответ на этот вопрос меня очень интересует, но если бы ты рассказал о причине, по которой внезапно объявился через столько времени без всякого рода предупреждений, тоже было бы неплохо. — Артур греет ладони о кружку, отдергивая их, когда становится невыносимо терпеть. Взгляд Имса снова становится пугающим — на этот раз как будто Артур не оправдал высочайших надежд, возложенных на него, и все, это крах, конец жизни, вселенной и всего остального. Артуру очень, _очень_ хочется верить, что у него всего лишь разыгралось воображение на почве усталости. 

— Ты сам попросил меня, — у Имса как будто последние душевные усилия уходят на то, чтобы говорить спокойно, поэтому если бы Артуру и захотелось подумать, что это неудачная попытка пошутить, он даже не успевает этого сделать. Что-то в его взгляде говорит о том, что все более чем серьезно. Артур проглатывает все скептические замечания, запивая их горячим чаем. То ли он начинает сходить с ума, то ли Имс ввязался во что-то, гораздо выше его понимания. Часы показывают 2:27. Разобраться можно и с утра. — И если тебе нужны объяснения, то они у меня будут. Но я не спал уже черт знает сколько, Артур, я засну на полуслове, почти уверен в этом. Пока я убедился, что ты в порядке, на первое время мне достаточно.

В ближайшие пару минут остается только выяснить один вопрос, но, предупреждая момент, когда Артур заговорит, Имс начинает первым. Проклятый дар разбираться в людях, почти в одном шаге от телепатии. Наверное, Имс давно уже разобрался в нем, понимая настолько, что может без труда предугадывать почти все действия Артура. Что ж, по крайней мере, именно это помогает ему понять, что Артур согласится практически на все. 

— Я знаю, что это крайне неудобно, я навязался и вообще… но я сорвался с места буквально одномоментно, не позаботившись о том, чтобы найти себе отель поблизости, так что, может быть… могу я хотя бы остаться до утра? — Имс, потерявший всякое подобие живости и наглости, гласящей о том, что все в мире делается во имя него, поскольку ему, видите ли, довелось родиться англичанином с помпезным именем, кажется незнакомцем. Артур испытывает неловкое желание тряхануть его как следует, чтобы заставить говорить, но вместо этого растерянно смотрит на Имса, как будто не веря своим ушам. Тот действительно произносит все так скованно, как будто ему неловко просить. Лучше бы это оказалось какой-нибудь идиотской шуткой. Лучше бы посреди ночи ему проснуться от ржания Имса, нависшего над ним и провозглашающего «Наконец-то я получил возможность оказаться с тобой в постели», Имса, который будет в упор отказываться рассказать, как заполучил его адрес, а потом окажется, что он выследил его фальшивый паспорт, по счастливой случайности увидел его на улице. Артур слишком рационален, Артур начинает нервничать, когда не может _объяснить все_ до малейших деталей, но Артур слишком устал, чтобы поспорить хотя бы для приличия и читать нотации. Он просто кивает, поднимаясь на ноги и забирая обе чашки с остатками чая.

— Ванная комната за этой дверью. Кресло раскладывается. Я постелю тебе.

***  
_Гонконг не нравится Имсу с каждым днем все больше. Он чертовски устал от него за последние две с половиной недели, от методичного прочесывания города и одноименного острова, его тошнит от еды, людей, воздуха, и с каждым днем все чаще кажется, что он делает это совершенно напрасно. Найти среди почти полутора миллионов человек одного, обладая лишь одной маленькой зацепкой и сомнительной наводкой, при полном отсутствии помощи извне и в нужных кругах тем более, — пустая трата времени. Возможно. Вариантов у него все равно нет. Даже если это безумная надежда, он должен хотя бы попытаться, а не сидеть, сложа руки. Надо было привлечь к делу Артура еще в самом начале, но сейчас слишком поздно. Если повезет — он найдет нужного человека без посторонней помощи, нет — тот уже сбежал, если хватило ума не сидеть так долго на одном месте. Имс дал себе еще ровно десять дней на поиски. После этого придется уехать ни с чем и приняться за поиски тех, кто определенно может вывести на след. Надо признать, что он справляется кошмарно. За собственную гордыню приходится расплачиваться._

_Еще один день бесполезного шатания по округе. Безрезультатно. Имс безумно злится на себя, но менять что-то уже поздно. Он возвращается в отель, номер в котором снял сегодня утром, хотя вечер еще не поздний и можно было бы осмотреться и осторожно попытаться расспросить того же менеджера о подпольной жизни. Имс не намеренно избегает шикарных отелей, так получается само, а у этого типа на лице написано, что если он не покрывает какое-нибудь нелегальное заведение, то точно является заядлым посетителем одного из таких. Имс, может быть, кошмарно некомпетентен, когда речь заходит о том, чтобы найти нужного человека, но в людях он разбирается, этого не отнять. В контексте месяца один день ничего не изменит. Или логичнее будет все же заняться этим, но поздним вечером, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление и не вызвать подозрения? Вряд ли Имс хоть кому-то из живущих ныне когда-нибудь сможет показаться похожим на копа (в Гонконге тем более, это уже из разряда абсурда), но надо быть внимательным. Он даже не представляет, есть ли у местных традиция, которая требует крайних мер по отношению к чужакам, которые решают сунуть нос не в свое дело, но мировая традиция предполагает набить излишне любопытствующему морду, что в планы Имса совершенно не вписывается._

_Чертов Гонконг. Имс испытывает какое-то смутное мстительное удовлетворение от курения, как будто табачный дым всерьез навредит ненавистным людям и воздуху. Закат был два часа назад, поэтому остался лишь искусственный свет, и его Имс готов возненавидеть с той же интенсивностью, как и все на острове. Возможно, дело в головной боли, которая дает о себе знать с того момента, как он сюда прилетел, возвращающаяся с относительной регулярностью, но в последнее время он стал слишком уж раздражительным по собственным меркам. Имс не умеет злиться подолгу, когда эта злость объективна, а абстрактно — и подавно. Вернее, так он думал до нынешнего момента. Или же дело вовсе не в стране, а в обстоятельствах, приведших его сюда? Остается надеяться. Имс совершенно не горит желанием вступать в ряды мизантропов и отшельников, которые с трудом выходят на связь с живыми людьми и ненавидят каждую миллисекунду этого процесса, мучительного для них. В другой раз у Гонконга был бы шанс, но сейчас нет ничего приятнее мысли о том, как он вышибет из Шэна все дерьмо, выяснит то, что ему нужно, а потом свалит из этой поганой страны куда подальше. Звучит как неплохой план, пусть и черновой, пожалуй, стоит его придерживаться. Просто у Имса создается четкое впечатление о том, что последняя неделя его пребывания здесь будет проведена с отсчетом секунд. Если Шэн не обнаружится раньше, но эти «если» и «когда» уже поперек горла._

_От размышлений Имса отвлекает осознание того факта, что из чемодана вот уже полминуты доносится звук телефонного звонка, не идентифицированный им раньше как собственный по простой причине: он ни от кого звонка не ждет. Наконец-то повезло? Информация? Более точная наводка? Телефонный код легко распознается им как американский, чуть дольше времени уходит на то, чтобы сообразить, сколько сейчас времени там. От двух до пяти утра, в зависимости от побережья. Чертовски рано, поэтому вопрос наверняка важный. Остальной номер Имс разглядеть не успевает, как можно быстрее нажимая на кнопку ответа из опасений, что звонящий сбросит._

_Первым делом он слышит собственное имя. Не фамилию, которая давно уже стала единственным «ярлыком», определяющим, кто он такой, а именно имя, причем только трое человек знают его, но звонящим может быть только…_

_— Артур? — переспрашивать глупо, но Имсу нужно убедиться лишний раз. Что-то настораживает его, хотя он никак не поймет, в чем причина, но проясняется это уже через мгновение. Из телефона доносится звук, который перепутать достаточно сложно. Артур невыносимо громко всхлипывает, и сердце Имса падает. В голове уже стремительно рождаются сценарии произошедшего — до Артура добрались, застали врасплох, раненный Артур; Артур по собственной неосторожности решил геройствовать в ненужной ситуации, раненный Артур; Артур, по какой-либо причине забывший очки и попавший в аварию, раненный Артур. Если бы Имсу предложили воплотить какой-то из них в реальность, он бы даже не смог выбрать, какой из вышеперечисленных наименее кошмарен. Что для Артура, что лично для него._

_— «П-привет. Из-вини, если слишком рано. Или поздно. Н-не знаю, гд- ты сейчас, т-ты не говорил»._

_Вздох облегчения вырывается у него помимо воли. Артур безбожно пьян и, пожалуй, если бы умирал, решил бы начать разговор не с таких фраз. К тому же, извинение, которое Артур просто не может не ввернуть, внушает надежду, что тот придет в себя. Это не объясняет всхлипы и тем более не успокаивает Имса окончательно, но это уже начало. Больше всего Имсу приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то совершенно нелепое в духе «Ты в порядке?», поскольку ответ на этот вопрос очевиден. Артур не в порядке. Артуру нужна его помощь, даже если эта помощь сейчас из себя будет представлять бесплатную психологическую консультацию. Артур даже оплатит ее, пусть деньги пойдут и не ему в карман. Имс одергивает себя. Самое время для шуточек, ну разумеется._

_— Не беспокойся, у меня вечер. Ты не разбудил, ничего такого. Эм… Что-то случилось, Арти? — так себе вопрос, вполне достойный аналог глупому «ты в порядке?», но Имс теряется больше, чем того от себя ожидает._

_— «Не знаю, как начать», — Артур всхлипывает еще раз, и Имс немедленно задается вопросом, почему он до сих пор еще стоит, словно прилипнув к полу, а не кинулся собирать сумку, чтобы через пару минут оказаться на полпути к аэропорту. Имс несколько раз сжимает и разжимает кулак, стараясь успокоиться. Помогает слабо, но если и он сейчас начнет взвинчиваться, то вполне может накрутить себя до истерики, а подобный собеседник Артуру не был бы нужен ни при каких обстоятельствах. При текущих — и подавно. Проскользнувшее в мыслях «попробуй начать с начала» долго в голове не задерживается._

_— Просто заговаривай с любого места о том, что тебя беспокоит, я уловлю мысль, дорогуша, — Имс старается говорить ободряюще, а не издевательски; не стоило бы использовать уже ставшее привычным обращение, которое Артура изрядно бесит, но это совершенно не поддающееся самоконтролю действие. — Не торопись. Просто соберись и скажи, — пьяный Артур через океан, где-то в промежутке между двумя и пятью утра, молчит. Тяжело дышит. Затем еле слышно выдыхает: «Ладно». Тяжело дышит. И внезапно начинает плакать так горько, что у Имса перехватывает дыхание, а сердце начинает колотиться как бешеное. Через пару минут он должен подъезжать к аэропорту и покупать билет до Штатов, а не стоять здесь истуканом. Но почему-то стоит. — Арти. Арти, тшшш. Все хорошо. Все в порядке, малыш._

_Имс сам не верит в то, что говорит, но молчать он просто не имеет права. Даже если Артур звонит ему, чтобы выдать что-то бредовое или малозначимое, если ему нужно сообщить, что его бросил первый за восемь лет парень, хотя они встречались целых две недели и он уже понял, что тот — Единственный с большой буквы, если потерял тапок и планирует самоубийство с помощью зажигалки, Имс обязан будет выслушать, утешить и ни за что не отвешивать шуточек завтра, когда Артур, протрезвев, перезвонит, чтобы извиниться и попросить никогда в жизни о произошедшем не заговаривать. Вот только сейчас все вряд ли будет так просто. Эти фантазии — всего лишь банальная самозащита. Артур не всегда замкнут в себе, и Артур безгранично доверяет Имсу, но все же он не из тех, кто звонит ранним утром, чтобы пожаловаться на потерянный шлепанец или парня, даже будучи в дрова пьяным. Надо бы начать с того, что Артур даже не из тех, кто позволяет себе напиваться до такой степени._

_— «Нет», — это первое слово, которое Артур произносит со всей определенностью, и это означает так же, что Имса он слушал, уловив хотя бы последнюю часть из того, что ему было сказано. — «Ты не знаешь. Я… я не в порядке. Что-то не так. Дело…» — Артур шумно выдыхает. Имс чувствует, что у него начинают подгибаться колени и резко опускается на кровать, перекладывая телефон к другому уху. — «Не знаю, что не так, но… но мне кажется, что эт-… это как-то связано. С последней работой»._

_Имса прошибает пот, причем рубашка на спине промокает насквозь за считанные секунды. Он облизывает пересохшие губы, вцепившись рукой в одеяло. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот грохнется в обморок, но тот факт, что этого нельзя делать во время разговора с Артуром, оказывается достаточно сильным сдерживающим фактором. На это уходят титанические усилия, но Имс держится. Артур кажется_ испуганным. _Артур_ в панике, _а он никогда не паникует, находя логическое объяснение всему и вся. Артур смог бы объяснить механизм действия Вселенной, если бы ему это захотелось, и у него было бы на это время. Артур никогда не паникует, а «никогда» значит «никогда», и если…_

_— «Мне страшно, Имс», — вот это уже конец света. Артур почти шепчет, но не надо прислушиваться, чтобы расслышать ужас в его голосе. Имс сильнее сжимает пальцы в кулак, до боли, чтобы был какой-то ориентир. Это — реальность. Ведь так? Ему не нужно проверять тотем? — «Я не знаю, чт-то делать. Я…»_

_Пауза затягивается, и молчание начинает по-настоящему пугать. Имс надеется, что его голос прозвучит ровно и не хрипло:_

_— Артур? Не пропадай, малыш._

_— «Я…» — Артур несколько раз судорожно глотает воздух. — «Я хотел спросить, нас-насколько ты сейчас занят»._

_Имсу искренне хочется изо всех сил дать себе по лицу. Артур всегда насмешливо сообщал ему, что он имеет привычку терять мысль собеседника, но сейчас — когда это вопрос почти что жизни и смерти — он не имеет никакого права на подобную твердолобость. Он должен был поддаться желанию начать собирать вещи в первую же секунду. «Занят» обычно означает исключительно «работа на данный момент не требуется», но сейчас контекст к этому не имеет никакого отношения. Имс разбирается в людях. Имс разбирается в Артуре, — не так хорошо, как ему хотелось бы, но в некоторых ситуациях способен предугадать его действия — и Имсу следовало бы ожидать подобной просьбы. Невысказанной до сих пор, но очевидной. В любое другое время Имс был бы рад до безумия, но подобные обстоятельства просто не позволяют испытывать радостью, показавшейся бы неуместной и до крайности эгоистичной._

_С одной стороны — его дело здесь далеко от завершения, к Шэну он ни на шаг ни приблизился с момента прилета, поэтому надо верно расставить приоритеты. С другой стороны — Артуру явно нужна помощь, и Имс плевать хотел на приоритеты, если вопрос состоит в выборе между ним и остальным миром. Звучит до жалости пафосно, но на это ему наплевать еще раз._

_— Хочешь… хочешь, чтобы я приехал к тебе?_

_«Да» Артура настолько стремительное, что Имс почти готов вскочить на ноги. Не то чтобы у него были сомнения, которые можно было отметать, но «но» все еще есть._

_— Где ты? — коротко интересуется он, оглядывая полумрак номера, одновременно пытаясь прикинуть, насколько он успел разбросать вещи, чтобы ничего не забыть._

_— «Э-э… Дома»._

_— Арти, я очень ценю твои редкие попытки шутить, но немного конкретики не помешало бы. Если, конечно, это тебя не беспокоит. Ты можешь выбрать любое место, удобное для встречи. Ты же понимаешь, что это необязательно должно бы…_

_— «Чикаго. У тебя есть, гд… где записать адрес?»_

_Чикаго. Значит, около четырех утра. Чикаго. Артур собирается дать ему свой адрес? «Дома». Звучит странно. Имс почему-то считал, что Артур, как и он, предпочитает переезжать с места на место раз в месяц, максимум — в два. Чикаго. Сколького же он на самом деле не знает о нем, сколько всего, что Имс считает правдой — на самом деле не более, чем домысел его собственного буйного воображения? Хотелось бы верить, что не очень много, но реальность имеет свойство быть отрезвляющей самым жестким способом. Чикаго. Имс выводит под диктовку адрес, издавая «угу», чтобы Артур знал, что он слушает. Традиция привыкших жить по фальшивым паспортам потребует заучивания адреса наизусть и сожжения свидетельства в пепельнице, но этот драматичный спектакль будет исполнен чуть позже._

_— Арти? Арти, не отключайся. Я куплю билет на первый же рейс. Я прилечу. Обещаю, малыш. Сегодня-завтра, не знаю, как там часовые пояса считать. Слышишь?_

_Снова неуверенное молчание и только звук чужого дыхания._

_— «Мне кажется, я схожу с ума», — проговаривает Артур шепотом, полным ужаса, прежде чем оставить Имса в темноте комнаты наедине с подступающей паникой и бумажкой с адресом, которая теперь единственная вещь на всей Земле, что не поможет ему поддаться этому состоянию._

***  
Мысли собираются в логическую цепочку медленно, но о том, где находится, Имс вспоминает почти сразу же. Гостиничные номера пахнут одинаково фактически в любой стране мира, как будто есть что-то в них специфическое. Когда ты у кого-то дома — это ощущается по-другому. Ощущение почти забытое, но от этого только более яркое. Имс с минуту лежит без движения, не открывая глаз, позволяя себе погрузиться в него полностью. Шум машин за приоткрытым окном, свет, проникающий в комнату, запахи, среди которых быстрее всего идентифицируется запах, который можно было бы назвать свойственным исключительно Артуру. Имс натягивает на лицо плед, пожертвованный ему в пододеяльнике. Роскоши поспать подольше обычно у него нет, так что сейчас грех было бы упускать подобную возможность, но осознание того факта, что здесь он не в отпуске и вообще свалился Артуру как снег на голову, заставляют пробуждаться даже зачатки совести, что бы кто ни говорил о полном ее у него отсутствии. Зевая, Имс мужественно заставляет себя подняться с кресла, которое жалобно скрипит, явно пребывая в роли кровати первый раз за время создания. С еще полузакрытыми глазами Имс копается в сумке, пока не отыскивает зубную щетку, после чего бредет в ванную комнату, стараясь действовать как можно более беззвучно, поскольку тишина во всей квартире говорит о том, что Артур еще не поднимался. 

Рассеяно чистя зубы и без интереса разглядывая собственное весьма помятое и непрезентабельное отражение в зеркале, Имс снова и снова прокручивает в голове одну и ту же фразу Артура. _«Мне кажется, я схожу с ума»_. Пугающий шепот в темноте, показавшийся бы пьяным бредом, но только Артур, которого он видел этой ночью, Артур, настороженно пытающийся расспросить Имса о том, откуда тому известен его адрес, разглядывающий его так, словно они не виделись полгода, прямое подтверждение этой фразе. Абсурдность происходящего не укладывается в голове. Это бы сошло за длинную хорошо продуманную шутку, но у Артура не настолько больное чувство юмора, чтобы издеваться над кем-то запланировано-долго, да еще и используя эту тему. Лучше бы это была больная шутка, вот только Имс не знает, кому адресовать «пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста», рождающиеся на монотонном повторе в голове.

Имс выходит из ванной комнаты; надо взять одежду на смену, из той, что помялась чуть менее, чем безбожно во время поспешных сборов и убийственно долгого перелета. Неплохо было бы перед этим воспользоваться душем, но это если Артур выдаст ему полотенце, а не поставит ультиматумом последовательность «разговор, кофе и выставление Имса за дверь как можно скорее после этого». Если только за ночь он каким-то чудом не вспомнил причину, по которой Имс оказался здесь. Оптимизм ли — надеяться, что так и будет? Определенно. Причем совершенно безумный.

В коридоре сквозит, но Имс по-прежнему соображает слишком медленно. Он уже успевает повернуться в сторону спальни, когда до него доходит, что не так. Дверь квартиры открыта сантиметров на двадцать. Ключи лежат на полке для обуви. Имс с несколько секунд переводит взгляд туда-сюда, как будто пытаясь сопоставить эти два факта, после чего бросается в спальню. Постель Артура не заправлена, одеяло, лежащее комом, можно было бы принять за силуэт спящего человека, если не приглядываться, но она явно пуста.

— Блять, — вырывается у Имса, и он принимается поспешно одеваться.


	2. Chapter 2

— Веселая ночка выдалась, сынок? — вопрос адресован к мужчине в халате, с отсутствующим видом выкладывающему на ленту довольно странный набор: банку пива, жвачку, сигареты и упаковку хлопьев. Такой мог бы попытаться приобрести школьник, прихватив банку в надежде на то, что сойдет за взрослого, но этому уже явно под тридцать минимум. Улыбка быстро меркнет, поскольку мужчина не то что не откликается на шутку — еще и смотрит в ответ с таким бессмысленным видом, что становится несколько не по себе. Впрочем, беспокоить должен лишь тот факт, найдутся ли у него деньги, но не дождавшись, пока ему назовут итоговую сумму, мужчина оставляет двадцатку, о сдаче, видимо, даже не думая, и, сгребая все купленное в охапку, удаляется. Только в тот момент становится заметно, что он к тому же босой. В щель приоткрытой двери влетает поток звуков и шума города, но через секунду уже он снова приглушен. 

***  
Имс побивает все собственные рекорды по одеванию на скорость, включая тот беспрецедентный случай из молодости, когда ему пришлось сваливать из чужой спальни на оживленную улицу, а в запасе у него на все было не более тридцати секунд. Дольше всего возиться с брюками и ботинками, поэтому это то, о чем следует позаботиться в первую очередь; любой, кто вышел бы на лестницу, оказался бы сбитым с ног стремительно несущимся вниз мужчиной, натягивающим через голову футболку — Имс решил, что с седьмого этажа ехать по времени приблизительно столько же, сколько идти пешком, учитывая время, которое уйдет на то, чтобы лифт поднялся. Имс ловит себя на том, что он проводит совершенно дурацкую аналогию с тем, что произошло чуть ли не двадцать пять лет назад, когда он был ребенком, и по невнимательности кого-то из родителей сбежал его пес. Разница только в том, что сейчас он едва ли позволит себе разрыдаться от страха, но тошнотворное ощущение кома в горле, мешающее дышать, слишком уж схоже. 

Тогда он всерьез подумал, что сойдет с ума, нафантазировав себе за полчаса поисков невесть что, начиная с того, что увидит в конечном итоге труп пса на дороге, сбитого очередным «мне-плевать-куда-я-еду» водителем, заканчивая тем, что никогда так и не узнает, что же случилось, потому что кто-нибудь уведет его пса к себе домой. Имсу всегда казалось, что это был единственный раз в его жизни, когда он испытывал настолько безграничный страх за кого-то другого. Он ошибся. Артур не его глупый и доверчивый пес, но с Артуром явно что-то очень-очень не так, а он еще даже не успел разобраться в том, что происходит, насколько все плохо и поэтому Артур может быть где угодно, черт возьми, как он только умудрился проспать его уход из квартиры, и сейчас он совершенно беспомощен в этом огромном городе, а Имс никогда даже не был в Чикаго, он не знает, где того искать, черт, черт, черт, он сейчас доведет себя до панической атаки такими темпами, это совершенно ненормально, куда теперь, он ведь не может заявить в полицию…

_Полиция._

Имс понимает, что глазеет на полицейскую машину, остановившуюся через дорогу почти напротив того места, на котором он застрял, а темнокожий патрульный, выбирающийся из нее, явно направляется к магазину не за вторым завтраком. Просто его внимание привлек смотрящийся крайне нелепо среди толпы худой темноволосый мужчина в халате, прижимающий что-то к груди.

Имс чуть ли не сбивает с ног прохожего, когда начинает бежать. Светофор уже собирается сменить сигнал, но он успевает проскочить, не удосужившись даже отмахнуться от водителей, начинающих нетерпеливо сигналить. Последнее, что им сейчас нужно — чтобы Артура забрала полиция. Выкрутиться с помощью того или иного фальшивого паспорта не будет проблемой, но отпечатки пальцев в базе — это нечто уже очень серьезное. Имс не позволит этому произойти только из-за того, что он стоял с открытым ртом в стороне. И опять же — Артур знал, что что-то не так, именно поэтому попросил его приехать. Он не очень осведомлен о круге общения Артура, не уверен, что в круг доверия входят люди, которых можно буквально по пальцам пересчитать, но все же из всех он попросил о помощи именно его.

— Офицер! — окликает полицейского Имс, заставляя себя вести себя крайне спокойно, даже выдает некое подобие улыбки, но не увлекается, зная, что выражение лица может выйти из-под контроля, да и в данной ситуации, которая вырисовывается в его голове как четкая сцена, жизнерадостность вовсе не должна быть первой реакцией. Скорее, облегчение, но оно появляется самым естественным образом. Имс прекрасно понимает, что ему невероятно повезло, и Артур нашелся буквально через несколько минут, хотя мог находиться в тысяче других мест, потерялся бы в городе, заставив его бессмысленно мельтешить и умирать от беспокойства. Но и сейчас все еще не обошлось, и хотя Имс не хочет думать о том, что Артур, возможно, успел сделать (и этим «что-то» может быть все, что угодно), находясь в подобном состоянии. 

Полицейский, уже попытавшийся достучаться до Артура (судя по всему, безуспешно), раздумывает, что с ним делать, скорее всего, приняв за пьяного или наркомана. Услышав оклик, он оборачивается; Имс, изображая, что запыхался, снова выдает улыбку. Главное, не перестараться. Иначе в участке окажутся оба и тогда точно всему конец. Имс относится к этому слишком уж параноидально, но пара десятков лет, проведенных с четкой целью избегать полиции и прочих представителей власти любым образом, не могут не сказаться на поведении в их отношении. Немалую роль играет, конечно, сам коп, тут уж либо повезет, либо нет. Немного удачи. Только немного. Не для себя, для Артура. Имса гораздо сильнее будет тревожить не факт нахождения за решеткой, а то, что он того подвел.

— Слава богу, его нашли вы, — Имс выдает свою лучшую версию североамериканского выговора. Люди не любят неожиданности, они обращают на них внимание, а британский акцент — это почему-то та мелочь, которую с радостью цепляет слухом любой среднестатистический американец. Не привлекать лишнего внимания. Главное правило, из которого вытекают все остальные. В ответ на подозрение, возникающее на лице полицейского, Имс в миролюбивом жесте поднимает обе ладони, как человек, сморозивший откровенную глупость, но собирающийся объясниться, но на деле это дает ему несколько дополнительных секунд для того, чтобы довести лихорадочные размышления до какой-то логической последовательности, которую можно развить в приличный монолог. — Мое имя Джек Сайкс, сэр, это мой партнер, у него аутизм, — Имс надеется, что не наткнется на какого-нибудь умника, который такое объяснение не проглотит. Должно же ему повезти. — Я отвернулся буквально _на мгновение_ , а он уже…

— Почему ваш партнер на улице в таком виде? — несмотря на то, что хмуриться полицейский начинает еще серьезнее, Имс ясно слышит, что тот начинает колебаться. У него есть один козырь в рукаве, но на него повлиять будет фактически невозможно. Остается только надеяться. Имс как будто не слушает, вместо этого целиком переключая внимание на Артура. Тот, совершенно не реагируя на происходящее, так и продолжает стоять рядом с ними, безучастно глядя в одну точку. Имс протягивает руку, осторожно приобнимая его за плечи и негромко позвав по имени, как будто обращаясь к ребенку. Рискованно использовать настоящее, но Имс надеется, что Артур еще где-то там, внутри, мыслит. И до него будет гораздо проще достучаться, не используя никаких выдуманных имен, это может не сработать. Имс еле сдерживает вздох облегчения, когда Артур медленно, но вполне осознанно переводит взгляд на него. В нем словно что-то неуловимо изменяется, и Имсу на одно безумное мгновение кажется, что сейчас Артур стряхнет с себя наваждение. Безрезультатно.

Полицейский начинает нервничать уже в открытую. Надо сматываться как можно скорее.

— Сэр…

— Он тихий, правда. Никому не вредит, — Имс начинает постепенно обретать контроль над ситуацией, хотя расслабляться еще рано. — Я просто отведу его домой сейчас. Понимаете, мы часто ходили этой дорогой в последнее время, мы и живем-то _буквально_ через д…

— Да-да, я понял, — они втроем начинают привлекать слишком много внимания, стоя посреди улицы в начале рабочего дня. Кажется, коп будет только рад отделаться от них поскорее и заняться делом менее идиотским, чем разговор с босым фриком в халате и кем-то, представившимся его партнером. — Вы уверены, что вам не нужна помощь? 

— Все под контролем, офицер. Можете записать мою фамилию, если хотите. Сайкс, через «Y» и «K», на конце «es». И адрес, — разумеется, фальшивый, несколько параллельных улиц Имс взял на заметку, когда искал дом Артура. — Мы можем идти? — облегчение, с которым тот кивает, почти сравнимо с тем, что испытал Имс минуту назад. Пробормотав «Спасибо», он, по-прежнему не убирая руки с плечей Артура, потянув его за собой. Только сейчас он толком умудряется разглядеть, что же тот держит в руках. Имс снова сглатывает, испытывая целую гамму противоречащих друг другу эмоций. На пешеходном переходе Имс забирает у него сигареты и жвачку, зачем-то отправляя их в карман, хотя первый порыв — выкинуть в ближайшую урну. Коробку и пиво Артур отдавать не хочет, и Имс не настаивает. — Все в порядке, Арти, — бормочет он, не уверенный, кому из них двоих сейчас больше нужно услышать эту фразу. Артур по-прежнему не проявляет никакого интереса к окружающему миру, и, отчасти, это даже милосердно, поскольку внимания они привлекают более чем достаточно. Артур, которого знает Имс, не слишком любит подобное, но того сейчас с ним нет. — Надеюсь, ты не замерз, малыш, потому что простудиться сейчас будет совсем не к месту, — Имс находит подобный монолог странно успокаивающим, несмотря на то, что в голове по-прежнему мысль о том, насколько это все абсурдно. Самой трудной оказывается часть с возвращением в квартиру — Имсу вовсе не хочется, чтобы Артура кто-нибудь увидел, поскольку он ничего не знает о соседях и связывает ли их с тем хоть что-то. Но, зная Артура, можно почти смело ставить на то, что если репутация у него есть — она может быть только положительной. Портить ее не стоит.

Артур не сопротивляется ни на секунду, он позволяет вести себя, никак не реагируя на бессмысленную болтовню Имса. Тому уже начинает казаться, что это было счастливое совпадение, когда Артур посмотрел на него, услышав свое имя. Но что самое страшное — если вообще может быть что-то страшнее абсолютно отсутствующего, пустого выражения лица — Имс вообще не представляет, что делать. Как будто кто-то щелкнул пальцами и превратил Артура в настоящего аутиста. Но ведь ему не приснилась сегодняшняя ночь? Тот выглядел уставшим, успел ввести Имса в ступор всего несколькими предложениями, но он был _собой_ , а не проклятым инопланетянином. 

— Почти спасены, — проговаривает Имс, когда они оказываются в лифте. Пол там холодный, судя по тому, что Артур начинает переминаться с ноги на ногу, но прежде, чем Имс сможет всерьез рассмотреть идею о том, чтобы поднять Артура на руки хотя бы до нужного этажа, лифт уже на месте. Дверь квартиры он успел захлопнуть, но, к счастью, даже испытывая такую безумную панику, ключи Имс прихватить не забыл. Вполглаза наблюдая за маячащим рядом Артуром, который беспрекословно встал именно так, где Имс отпустил его, он открывает дверь, после чего все равно вынужден заводить Артура внутрь, взяв за запястье. Он все еще держится. Даже когда дверь оказывается закрытой, отгораживая их двоих от остального враждебного мира. Имс знает, что его хватит еще ненадолго, поэтому нужно заставлять себя думать головой. Но все идеи носят лишь практичный характер, ни на йоту не приближая к реальному решению проблем. 

— Помогу тебе с душем, — проговаривает Имс в пустоту. — Надеюсь, после ты убьешь меня за это. — «Потому что это будет означать, что ты пришел в себя» остается невысказанным.

***  
Отличаясь всегда невероятной наглостью, диктуемой множеством факторов, начиная с того, что это универсальная защитная форма поведения, и заканчивая тем, что Имсу, если говорить откровенно, она весьма нравится в собственном исполнении, он все же обладает неким подобием совестливости, которая, впрочем, не всегда совпадает с рамками общепринятых приличий. Это Имса не смущает, но сейчас, понимая, в какой ситуации оказался, Имс вдруг думает, что будь он чуть менее «за пределами», дело могло бы обернуться любым образом. Артур сейчас совершенно беспомощен. Имс знает, что вряд ли всегда был «номером один», нет, эта привилегия наверняка принадлежала Коббу, которого Артур знает, во-первых, гораздо дольше, чем его, а, во-вторых, работали они друг с другом фактически перманентно, а не пересекаясь от раза к разу. Но ход мысли проследить легко — было бы эгоистично втянуть во всю эту чертовщину Кобба, когда у того наладилась жизнь и все идет просто отлично без нелегального мира и альтернативной реальности, в которую превращается нахождение в чужих снах и мыслях. Артур может быть самым невыносимым занудой в мире, он может быть высокомерным придурком или упрямцем, но он кто угодно, только не эгоист.

Кто бы мог подумать, что быть вторым — это тоже своего рода высочайшая ответственность. Имса пугает осознание этого факта, но отступить он просто не в праве. И отчасти дело в самом себе, как бы неуместно ни казалось сейчас думать об этом. Сложно будет испытывать самоуважение, если поддашься страху, когда тебе доверяют буквально все. Имс никогда не считал то, что их связывает с Артуром, близкими отношениями, но суть в том, что он просто не задумывался об этом — к чему, если обоих вполне устраивает негласное согласие? По стандартным меркам это были бы едва ли похоже на дружбу, но в условиях мира, который был для них привычен, это могло быть чем угодно. Стандартов нет — невозможно и определить рамки. Навешивать ярлыки — любимое занятие большинства, Имс предпочитает обходиться без них, просто отрицая иногда возникающую потребность в некоторой ясности. «Просто» слишком уж часто является синонимом к «скучно».

Имсу непривычно раздумывать так долго об одном и том же — он человек действия, а не мыслитель по сути своей. Артур бы наверняка закатил глаза, услышав подобное заявление, но Имс считал так искренне. Дело с Шэном только тому подтверждение — ну, не окончательный провал, но зависло оно пока без определенного результата. Если бы только была возможность, Имс ни за что не бросил бы свои поиски в Гонконге, но реальность тем и плоха, что действует по совершенно неумолимым, неизменным и крайне неудобным законам. Жить в двенадцать раз медленнее гораздо удобнее, с какой стороны ни взгляни. 

— Приходи в себя, Арти, — бормочет Имс в пустоту. На лице Артура по-прежнему то же безучастное выражение, что и несколько часов назад, когда Имс привел его с улицы. Оно сохранялось все то время, пока тот помогал ему в душе (вернее делал все за него). В любое другое время Имс бы придумал огромное количество пошлых шуточек и комментариев, возможно, позволил бы себе распустить руки, но это если бы Артур был в себе. Это был момент опасной близости, превзошедший даже тот исторический случай в Канберре. Они почти перешли за грань, но Имс испугался, что еще один маленький толчок разрушит все, что бы это ни было между ним и Артуром. Ближайшее будущее в мучениях по поводу того, что «было бы» казались гораздо привлекательнее того будущего, в котором Артур забудет о его существовании и они никогда больше не увидятся, поскольку у Артура в распоряжении будет целая планета, чтобы избегать его. Ведь Артур не эгоист и никогда бы не смог жить спокойно, зная, что Имс хочет чего-то, что он ему дать не может. Но все, что случилось в Канберре, осталось в Канберре, не воплощаясь после даже в шутках. Сейчас — второй раз в жизни, когда Имс даже не хочет пытаться отыскать в ситуации юмор. Поскольку смешного ничего нет и быть не может.

***  
Имс позволяет себе выйти из спальни только один раз, почувствовав в желудке резь, потому что последний раз он ел еще на самолете. Решив, что за несколько минут ничего катастрофичного не случится, если он все же выпустит Артура из поля зрения, Имс отправляется сделать себе кофе и взять предложенное еще ночью тальятелле. Вернувшись назад, он чуть не опрокидывает тарелку на себя, потому что с несколько кошмарных секунд ему кажется, что Артур потерял сознание, но, проверив, он понимает, что тот просто успел заснуть. Это вовсе ничего не означает, это просто данность, но все-таки кажется более приемлемым, чем пустой взгляд в одну точку пространства. Имс ловит себя на том, что неосознанно прислушивается к чужому дыханию почти все время, пока ест. Как будто он поймет, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. Наивная надежда, за которую, впрочем, очень легко уцепиться с желанием успокоить себя. 

Артур продолжает спать в течение нескольких часов, а он так и не может решить, тревожит ли его это или успокаивает. Имс невероятно устал, перенервничал, но спать и ему сейчас нельзя. Сама мысль об этом уже кажется достаточно тревожной, учитывая то, чем все кончилось в прошлый раз. Несколько чашек кофе помогают избавиться от желания подремать. Имс решает, что сейчас он способен только ждать. Если ничего не изменится за тот промежуток времени, после которого уже можно паниковать — он начнет обдумывать ситуацию более тщательно. Сейчас у него есть одна зацепка, не слишком надежная, поскольку Артур дал ее, будучи пьяным, но эта зацепка — единственная, что у него имеется. Артур бы успел увязать все еще до того, как начал бы иметь дело с бумажками. Впервые рядом с ним Имс чувствует себя _настолько_ бесполезным. Ему есть с чем сравнивать, но все те разы опровергались действием. Сейчас может не получиться.

От размышлений уже тошнит, хотя, может быть и от сигарет. Пачка, которую он впопыхах стянул в зале ожидания аэропорта — не совсем в его вкусе, гораздо крепче привычных, но сейчас в самый раз, чтобы хотя бы слегка держать себя в руках. Удобно, что в квартире Артура нет часов — свихнуться, наблюдая за стрелками, гораздо легче, чем просто пребывать в полнейшем неведении, ориентируясь на собственные ощущения. Имс ходит кругами. Имс курит у окна, бесцеремонно сбрасывая пепел на улицу — с такой высоты он десять раз успеет распасться в пыль. Имс возвращается на прежнее место. Повторяет весь цикл трижды. Все это время Артур продолжает спать, даже когда Имс включает в спальне свет, потому что небо за окном заволакивается тучами и становится слишком темно для бодрствования — в сон начинает клонить почти моментально.

Единственным неожиданным событием становится то, что Артур решает перевернуться на спину. Имс выбрасывает очередной окурок, услышав за спиной шорох, беззвучно, но поспешно подходя к кровати. Пустое выражение лица исчезло — Артур хмурится в своей излюбленной манере, как будто ему не нравится то, что снится — разумеется, это не так. Он скидывает с себя одеяло, и Имс наклоняется, чтобы поднять его с пола; через мгновение он понимает, что Артур на него смотрит. Сонно. Недовольно. Недопонимая. Но чертовски _осмысленно_ , а это все, что сейчас важно.

— Имс, — тому кажется, что самообладание подведет его именно в этот момент, и приходится опуститься на край кровати; Артур приподнимается на локтях и садится, придвигаясь к изголовью и прикрывая ладонью зевок. Он выглядит крайне непривычно — растрепанный, хмурится, потирая глаза, но все же этот Артур больше похож на того, которого знает Имс, что уже приближает его к нормальности. — Черт, как ты здесь оказался?

Имс впадает в ступор. Сначала Артур просит его приехать. Потом Артур впускает его в свою квартиру и спрашивает, откуда он знает его адрес. Теперь Артур интересуется, как он здесь оказался. Имс испытывает желание закричать, но вместо этого молча лезет в карман за тотемом, укоряя себя за то, что не сделал этого раньше. Ничего. Фишка по-прежнему одна — его старая, истертая, с грубым краем, колющим пальцы, в одном месте с трещинкой. Артур, чуть прищурившись, наблюдает за ним, и мелькает было безумная мысль о том, что свой тот проверять даже не станет, но старые привычки сильны. Это самое логичное, что можно сделать в этой ситуации, но Имсу все равно не по себе. После всего, что было сегодня, _это_ как раз кажется из вон выходящим событием. Артур выбирается из кровати, чуть подтягивает пижамные штаны; его тотем оказывается спрятанным в книжном шкафу на одной из полок. Он бросает кость дважды, как обычно, чтобы убедиться, что выпадет одно и то же значение. Он прячет кость обратно и поворачивается к Имсу, с угрюмым видом потирая лоб.

— Ладно, раз я не сплю, то могу рассчитывать на объяснения? — спрашивает он устало. Имс издает смешок, но от веселого он невероятно далек. Как иронично, что Артур спрашивает его об этом, когда ему самому нужны объяснения всего происходящего, ему нужен кто-то, кто прокомментирует все, что невозможно понять самому, пояснит каждый час, начиная со вчерашней ночи. Ему нечего сказать Артуру, он может лишь задать встречный вопрос, но показывать свою беспомощность он ему не может. Имс умеет приспосабливаться, — в конце концов, это его непосредственная обязанность в большинстве случаев — но сейчас для того, чтобы взять собственные эмоции под контроль, требуется приложить больше усилий. Имс как будто все еще действует по инерции, но он не знает, сколько времени он сможет продержаться подобным образом.

— С какого момента мне начать? — спрашивает он. После многочасового молчания голос звучит хрипло, и приходится откашляться. Артур облизывает губы, скрещивает руки на груди, как будто замерз. Он выглядит нелепо, стоя в одних пижамных штанах, и Имс пытается оценить всю абсурдность ситуации, стараясь особо не зацикливаться на последнем факте, хотя Артур кажется болезненно-худым, на что сложно не обратить внимание. Тот поводит угловатыми плечами, как будто раздраженно, но на лице мелькает задумчивость.

— Какое сегодня число? — спрашивает Артур вместо ответа. Имс, слегка теряется: ему самому нужно какое-то время на то, чтобы сообразить, поэтому пауза успевает затянуться.

— Э-эмм. Шестое. Шестое октября, — Имс вовремя замолкает, не успев добавить еще и год — из благих побуждений, но прозвучит это как отвратительная шутка. Чего он точно не ожидает, так это реакции Артура. Не издав ни звука, тот медленно опускается на корточки, как будто его подвели ноги. Имс сам не понимает, каким образом так быстро преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние, но в последний момент он останавливает себя, не касаясь плеча Артура, хотя первым делом хочет сделать именно это. Артур снова уставился в одну точку, только на этот раз взгляд не становится настолько пустым. Он просто выражает бессилие. Нижняя губа Артура дрожит, как и руки; Имс замечает, как тот несколько раз беззвучно произносит ругательства. — Артур? — на имя он не реагирует, только дернув плечом, как будто хочет отпихнуть Имса в сторону. Тот начинает терять не только самообладание, но и терпение. — Артур, пожалуйста, попытайся сказать хоть что-нибудь о происходящем, потому что я уже в полушаге от ебаной истерики, и, поверь, ты совсем не захочешь это видеть. 

Артур почти в точности копирует его смешок. Он по-прежнему не смотрит на Имса, сжимает пальцы в кулаки, пытаясь унять дрожь. На секунду кажется, что он то ли даст волю эмоциям, то ли потеряет сознание, но Артур все же находит в себе силы заговорить:

— Даже не думал, что ты примешь мои слова всерьез. Я был пьян и… — он пожимает плечами. Артур прибегает к манере выражаться, которую Имс терпеть не может, начиная беситься почти моментально. Его тон почти что снисходителен, а в слова Артур пытается вложить насмешливое «спасибо за попытку, но ты все еще недостаточно хорош». Обычно Имс способен пропустить мимо ушей практически все, что угодно, но именно такой тон вызывает у него желание начать по-ослиному препираться до последнего, даже если Артур хотя бы отчасти, но прав. Не тот случай. 

— Не говори мне, что _был пьян_ , мать твою! — Имс не собирался повышать голос, но у каждого человека есть свой предел, а к обладателям ангельского терпения он никогда не относился. Он не будет обвинять Артура в том, что тот заставил его притащиться из другого полушария Земли, не будет обвинять в том, что Артур пытается свалить на него свои проблемы, но то, что тот отказывается признавать, что он не в порядке, выводит из себя. Настолько, что Имс испытывает желание посильнее ударить по чему-нибудь ладонью. Он сдерживается только потому, что Артур напрягается от одной только реплики, так ощутимо, что остается только гадать, почему он не шарахнулся от него в сторону. Имс шумно выдыхает, чувствуя, что этого достаточно, чтобы более-менее успокоиться. — Черт, Арти, я не… не должен был орать, но… это дерьмо сводит меня с ума, — не стоило бы выражаться подобным образом, памятуя конкретные слова Артура, но сейчас уже не до мелочей. — Я…

— Нет, нет, ты прав, — перебивает Артур, поворачиваясь в его сторону. — Я не должен был так говорить. Прости, — в любое другое время Имс бы привычно одернул его за привычку извиняться по любому поводу, но сейчас он просто кивает. Для него пока что достаточно и этого. Артур щурится — знакомая привычка, говорящая о том, что он задумался. Имс давит очередной порыв потребовать объясниться, и с какое-то время они просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, словно завороженные. Первым в себя приходит Артур — резко поднимается на ноги, с шумом выдыхает. — Ладно. Ладно. Ты прав, я должен попытаться рассказать, что происходит. Надеюсь, это может подождать полчаса, потому что мне срочно нужно что-нибудь съесть, иначе, судя по ощущениям, я упаду в голодный обморок, — Артур вынужден придерживаться за стену, чтобы сделать буквально три шага и дойти до одежного шкафа. Имс решает, что не будет делать ситуацию еще более неловкой, чем сейчас, ставя Артура в известность о том, что он имеет непосредственное отношение к процессу переодевания его в пижаму. Он не дожидается, пока Артур многозначительно посмотрит на него и спросит «Не возражаешь?», и, пробормотав, что посмотрит, осталось ли что-нибудь из еды, уходит на кухню.

В конечном итоге Артуру приходится обойтись хлопьями, и Имс, хотя и видит всю нелепую иронию ситуации, все еще не находит в этом ничего смешного.

***  
Самым трудным оказывается перевести разговор в нужное русло. Имс не хочет давить на Артура, позволяя ему спокойно поесть, сам в это время без всякого интереса рассматривая названия книг, стоящих в шкафу. У Артура довольно своеобразный вкус, но Имс это понял уже очень давно, застав его как-то за угрожающих размеров экземпляров с трудночитаемым названием и ясно гласящей «не-для-всех» старой обложкой. После того, как Артур сказал, что талмуд этот ему нужен для того, чтобы «отвлечься», Имс окончательно уверился в том, что с ним лучше не связываться. В словесные баталии ввязываться точно себе дороже — слишком тяжелая артиллерия будет у противника. 

Артур возвращается с двумя чашками чая, и Имс принимает свою с благодарностью, хотя и надеется, что выбор напитка обусловлен тем, что скоро вечер, а не потому, что он успел незаметно для себя уничтожить все имевшиеся у Артура запасы кофе. Тишина уже начинает давить, но в этот момент Артур отставляет свою кружку на тумбочку, садясь на край кровати. Когда он смотрит на Имса, тот вдруг думает, что никогда не видел у него настолько тоскливого взгляда. Его пробирает буквально до дрожи — это едва ли не страшнее, чем проснуться и обнаружить, что Артур исчез.

— Я не знаю, с чего начать, и, честно говоря, скорее всего это прозвучит как куча бессвязного бреда, но… Это все, что я могу рассказать, — Артур дожидается кивка в ответ, затем глубоко вдыхает, словно готовясь к прыжку в воду. — Вернее, все, что могу сейчас вспомнить, — Артур забирает кружку и нервно делает глоток. — Блять. Как же это сложно, ты даже не представляешь. 

— Все в порядке, малыш, — проговаривает Имс терпеливо, чувствуя, что повторяется, но для Артура это, кажется, срабатывает, и он умудряется даже чуть-чуть взбодриться. — Даже ради меня можно обойтись без захватывающего предисловия и перейти к сути, — ответный взгляд Артура явно сочетает в себе попытку найти ответ на вопрос, не пытается ли Имс острить даже сейчас, и крайнюю степень благодарности одновременно, но в итоге он только дергает уголком губ, как будто хочет улыбнуться, но не преуспевает в этой попытке.

— Суть… — Артур трет большим пальцем лоб, качая головой. — Лучше бы уж с предисловием, потому что это все совершенно нелепо. А еще все очень хреново. Все вышло из-под контроля, и я не знаю, как его вернуть и возможно ли это в принципе.

Артур сглатывает, отводя взгляд, и Имс ловит себя на желании подсесть ближе и просто коснуться его, но он не двигается с места, позволяя мучительной тишине подстегнуть Артура, подтолкнуть к разговору.

— Суть в том, что я вроде как теряю память. Целые эпизоды или даже дни просто стираются из моей головы, — Артур так сильно стискивает пальцы, что костяшки белеют, и Имсу кажется, что он так и будет сжимать чашку, пока она не треснет. — Иногда мне удается это заметить, но гораздо чаще это не получается. Это… это похоже на то, как будто кто-то вытесняет меня, потому что я явно что-то делаю, даже когда не помню об этом, например, готовлю… читаю что-то или сижу в интернете. Говорил же тебе — бред, — Артур пытается усмехнуться, но вместо этого на лице появляется крайне болезненное выражение лица, которое вполне объяснимо. Имс, может быть, и усомнился бы в его словах, списал бы странное поведение Артура на какую-то менее серьезную причину, но в голове эхом проносится испуганный шепот, и он знает, что тот в любом случае никогда не отличался любовью к чрезмерному драматизму. Имс пытается что-то сказать, но все, что приходит на ум, кажется неправильным и каким-то плоским в контексте всего, что уже прозвучало. Больше всего пугает то, что в словах Артура есть _смысл_. Они закрывают белые пятна, и недопонимания как такового больше нет, но все же уложить это в голове невероятно сложно. Объяснения получены, но мириться с ними Имс не обязан. Не хочет. Не может. Не будет.

— Твоя очередь, — Артур смотрит на него с почти твердой уверенностью в том, что хочет знать ответ на вопрос, который поставит. — Сам понимаешь, что я не приму как данность то, что ты оказался в моей квартире, хотя бы потому что я знаю, что должен был впустить тебя, поскольку навыками взломщика ты не владеешь, — Артур пытается шутить, но выходит у него из рук вон плохо, а у Имса словно разом свело все мышцы лица, в том числе и отвечающие за улыбку.

— Ты звонил мне, — выдавливает он. — Звонил и сказал, что не в порядке. Я спросил, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я приехал. Ты согласился, — Имс изо всех сил старается хотя бы связно говорить, но формулировки ему даются с большим трудом. — Я…

— Когда это было? — перебивает Артур с беспокойством, но Имс прекрасно понимает, что это нужно ему лишь потому, что больше ни за какую информацию ему не уцепиться. 

— Четвертого, — отвечает он, и Артур, теряя контроль, в бессилии закрывает глаза. 

— Я помню, что напился и звонил тебе. Помню, что сказал адрес, но больше ничего, — проговаривает он явным напряжением. — Не знаю, почему я подумал, что ты не воспримешь меня всерьез. Значит я сам пустил тебя? И что… — Артур сглатывает, но все же храбро открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на Имса. — Что ты уже видел? Я действительно был не в себе?

Имс решает, что кивнуть будет уместно. Артур словно бледнеет, но — Имс испытывает одновременно и восхищение, и вызывает невыносимо тоскливое чувство — это не останавливает его. Ему приходится сделать паузу, но он все же задает мучающий его вопрос: 

— Насколько плохо?.. — он осекается, но Имсу большего и не требуется. Он смотрит Артуру в глаза, видя осмысленный взгляд, он видит усталого встревоженного человека, которого знает много лет, и который определенно не заслужил ничего из того, что с ним происходит, чем бы это ни было. Имс вспоминает собственное бешено колотящееся сердце и панику в тот момент, когда он выбегает на улицу. Имс знает, что при всем желании не сможет забыть пустой взгляд Артура, который реагирует лишь на свое имя. Но как это описать самому Артуру? И стоит ли? Не сделает ли все еще хуже, если что-то вообще может быть хуже, чем это? Для Артура, который всегда рассчитывал на свою способность с помощью холодной логики и рассудительности находить выход из любой ситуации, не будет наказания больше, чем потеря памяти.

— Ты становишься совсем не похожим на себя, — отвечает Имс честно, но зная, что большей специфики он не выдержит. Он знает, что Артур не спросит, в чем именно это заключается, потому что это страшно. Страх сейчас ощутим почти физически. Он липнет к рукам, заставляя их дрожать, мешает дышать, вставая комом в горле. Каждый видит себя в другом — непонимание, страх и усталость одинаковы до последней мелочи. 

— Есть сигареты? — спрашивает Артур, только сейчас вспомнив о том, что держит чашку, и отставляет ее в сторону. Имс кивает, вытаскивая из кармана помятую пачку. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Артур открывает окно, пробормотав что-то насчет того, что пепельницу он предусмотреть не мог. Руки Имса дрожат так сильно, что он чуть ли не высыпает оставшиеся сигареты из пачки. Чувствуя на себе взгляд Артура, он старается успокоиться, и сдерживается, даже не пробормотав под нос ругательства, просто молча протягивая ему сигарету и давая прикурить.

Ветер заносит капли дождя в комнату и на них — это всего лишь морось, но ее приятно ощущать. Они курят молча, и это так напоминает Имсу любой из тех моментов во время работы, когда Артуру надоедало корпеть над документами, возиться с ПАСИВом или критиковать чужие лабиринты, один из тех моментов, когда Артур проговаривает «Не хочешь прерваться?», и Имс вспоминает, что только один раз он спросил, не планирует ли Артур перестать стрелять сигареты у него и покупать собственные, раз уж ему позволяют финансы и возраст далеко за восемнадцать, а тот лишь улыбнулся и коротко ответил «нет», это так сильно напоминает те моменты, но в то же время настолько не похоже, словно сейчас между ними непроницаемая стена, потому что никто не чувствует себя спокойно и расслабленно и, черт, его руки все еще трясутся и он чуть не обжигает собственные пальцы, вовремя выпустив окурок, лишь чудом отправив его за окно, а не на ковер Артура. 

— Ты помнишь, как говорил, что думаешь, что это «не в порядке» может быть связано с последней работой? — Имс не уверен, что поднимать эту тему сейчас уместно, но он устал молчать, и, к тому же, когда наступит это «уместно»? Если Артур не преувеличивает и действительно не помнит, то можно незаметно опоздать. Иногда отсутствие контроля помогает чувствовать себя более свободным, но сейчас просто нет иных вариантов. Артур хмурится, затем качает головой. Имс утешил бы его тем, что в данной ситуации подобная амнезия может быть вызвана алкоголем, а не чем-то иным, но нагнетать давить, напоминая об этом, ему не просто не позволит совесть. — Даже если ты… — Имс запинается, но все же вворачивает нужные слова, — не помнишь, то мог бы счесть это зацепкой?

— Да. Наверное, — Артур потирает висок двумя пальцами. Жест получается довольно символичным, как отмечает Имс. Он не хочет ставить себя на место Артура, да и вряд ли сможет, если на то пошло. Иногда не остается буквально ничего, кроме понятия «я», за которое можно уцепиться, как за спасение. Это помогает. Но если оно исчезнет? Если останется лишь пустота и «не-я», которое ты даже не можешь контролировать? _«Мне кажется, я схожу с ума.»_ — Кажется, я знаю, что будет проще. И, скорее всего, полученная информация будет точнее, — проговаривает он, задумчиво разглядывая Имса. Сейчас он больше всего похож на Артура, которого тот знает. Рациональность, рассудительность, логика в словах. Блестящие идеи, которые тот всегда генерирует, несмотря на то, что зачастую за ними сложно уследить; они кажутся трудновыполнимыми, но на самом деле всегда продуманы заранее хотя бы в общих чертах. Не то чтобы Артур был способен за секунду составить целый план, идеальный до мелочей, но все же подобным талантом мыслить не обладал никто. Без преувеличений.

Имс с полуслова понимает, что тот имеет в виду, хотя знает, что если бы Артур не затронул эту тему, не стал бы даже принимать подобный вариант во внимание. Более неэтичного поступка, чем извлечение, за которое тебе заплатили, может быть только извлечение информации из головы того, кого ты знаешь. Даже если намерения благие. Вероятность невольным образом навредить всегда высока, поскольку даже со всеми знаниями, которыми они обладают, несколько процентов принадлежат вероятности. И тут все зависит от удачи, которая не всегда сопутствует. Это риск, от которого никуда не деться, но в такой ситуации Имс сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы свести его к минимуму. 

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Имс негромко. — Дорогуша, ты же знаешь, что в извлечении я не слишком хорош, — звучит как самая идиотская отмазка из всех, которые можно вообразить. Не ожидает же он в самом деле, что Артур осознает его правоту и быстро соберет команду, чтобы извлечь… что? Никто из них даже не знает, что именно нужно будет искать, с чего начинать, какие воспоминания проверять. Или же это будет попытка наудачу найти ответ на не поставленный вопрос? Им нечего терять, и с сомнацином у них будет гораздо больше времени, чем наяву, но Имс боится подвести Артура так сильно, что по этой причине не спрашивает, где тот держит ПАСИВ, моментально, как только осознает его идею.

Неожиданно для него, Артур улыбается — уверенно, довольно и слегка снисходительно, подчеркивая то, что Имс все же умудрился не уследить за его размышлениями и упустил какую-то деталь.

— Ты пойдешь со мной, потому что мне нужен тот, кто будет следить, чтобы все это не вышло из-под контроля. Я не уверен, что мое подсознание позволит кому-то быть автором сна, поэтому извлекать я буду сам.


	3. Chapter 3

— Напоминает… Гамбург? — Имс, облокотившись на решетку набережной, оглядывает высокие здания — явный стиль Артура, выросшего в большом городе и привыкшего загромождать пространство лабиринта небоскребами, чувствуя себя в них в большей безопасности, нежели чем на узких улочках в окружении старых невысоких домов или — упаси боже — на открытых пространствах. Сзади них тихо плещутся о камень набережной волны. На небе тучи, почти в точности копирующие те, что сейчас находятся над Чикаго вне сна. Проекций немного, хотя на их счет Имс все равно не беспокоится — он не собирается менять что-то в самом лабиринте, и, строго говоря, даже не вторгается в сон, а был в него приглашен. — Гамбург, из которого с какой-то целью убрали все исторические здания, — уточняет Имс после паузы. 

Артур, стоящий слева от него, закатывает глаза. Он ничего не сделал с внешним обликом Имса, предоставив тому прекрасную возможность провести эксперимент, цель которого будет узнать, насколько же быстро тот замерзнет в пасмурный день, когда одет только в футболку и легкие брюки; сам же, вырядившись в привычный костюм-тройку, Артур явно чувствует себя достаточно комфортно. Он вежливо пропускает в сторону несколько проекций, касается прохладного металла решетки, рассеянно водя по поверхности пальцами. 

— Я позаимствовал Эльбу, ладно, но это нужно мне для большей правдоподобности. Единственная важная деталь. Не принимай меня за окончательно выжившего из ума, я никогда не позволю себе воспроизвести реальное место в точности, — Артур смело выдерживает подозревающий взгляд Имса; в конечном итоге тот сдается и, пожимает плечами. Вопросительный взгляд Артуром истолковывается верно. — Мы были в Гамбурге во время последнего дела. Это я помню. Заказ от «Уилфорд-Индастриз». Один из директоров сливал информацию конкурентам, но они не знали, какую и кому именно. Им понадобилось извлечение — мы это сделали, — Имс знает, что Артур не рисуется — извлечение для него давно стало чем-то из разряда стандартных рутинных дел, но в связи с тем, что с каждым годом и этим заниматься становится все опаснее, нельзя обвинить Артура в излишней осторожности и нежелании ввязываться в авантюры.

— Кто еще был в команде, перечислить можешь? — вопрос может показаться бессмысленным, но Имс просто хочет узнать, где заканчивается граница знания Артура. Тот внимательно смотрит на него, словно ожидает подвоха, но все же делает правильный вывод о том, что Имсу нужно знать. Проверить он не сможет, но Артур сможет проконтролировать самого себя. Возможно, во сне это получится легче, из-за того, что сомнацин стимулирует мозг и ассоциативную память особенно.

— Трое. Извлекал Винсент, как обычно, с помощью Ингрид. Архитектором был Тайлер, — Артур, кажется, расслабляется, когда память его больше не подводит, поэтому начинает говорить более уверенно. Имс кивает, но такой малостью удовлетворен не будет. Раз уж начал вести допрос, то толку от него мало будет, если закончить на полпути.

— Вне сна был химик? Какое снотворное вы использовали? — Артур поворачивается к нему и открывает было рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого стремительно бледнеет, и Имсу даже не нужно гадать, значит ли это, что тот не помнит. 

— Я… я _думаю_ , что это был стандартный сомнацин, но я не уверен. С другой стороны, я не могу вспомнить, был ли у нас химик в принципе или мы использовали чьи-то личные запасы. Черт! — Артур явно преодолевает порыв садануть ладонью по решетке, но Имс предупреждающе касается его плеча, мягко поглаживая, и Артур совсем чуть-чуть, но все же расслабляется.

— Сколько у сна было уровней? — спрашивает Имс осторожно, так и не убирая руку, чтобы предупредить последующие вспышки паники или гнева. Артур морщится, как будто этот диалог его уже начал раздражать, но тем не менее отвечает:

— Один. Имс, серьезно, хватит уже, я все по…

— Обычно мы используем два уровня, если требуется выяснить что-то о третьей стороне, не участвующей во сне, — перебивает его Имс. Он снова начинает волноваться и, должно быть, это отражается на его лице, потому что Артур хмурится, изучающе глядя на него. — Ты уверен, что уровень был только один?

— Уверен. Один уровень, я был автором сна, — резко проговаривает Артур. Он начинает злиться, и у Имса создается впечатление, что тот сейчас выскажет все, что думает, скорее всего решив, что тот уже начинает валять дурака и издеваться. Дальше от реальности быть не может, но Имс решает, что сейчас можно проглотить свои объяснения, пока Артур не вышел из себя окончательно. Перенервничав, он может разрушить сон. Его можно понять, поэтому Имс без лишних слов убирает руку с его плеча и отходит на шаг в сторону. 

— Тогда пойдем искать команду, — проговаривает он, чувствуя, что совершает ошибку, предпочтя промолчать, но исправлять ее уже поздно.

***  
Через пару пройденных кварталов становится понятно, что Имс с первым впечатлением погорячился — это точно не Гамбург. Дома явно вдохновлены американскими типичными небоскребами, но ни один не копируется в точности. Учитывая, что у Артура не было времени продумать сон до мелочей, тот импровизирует, но не пользуется банальным шаблоном, и Имса это впечатляет, хотя говорить об этом будет неуместно. Молчание нервирует, но Артур идет вперед с таким каменным лицом, что это автоматически отбивает всякую охоту разговаривать обо всяких пустяках. Имс идет рядом с ним, скрестив руки на груди и растирая предплечья и плечи, надеясь согреться, но после вынужден отстать, чтобы, наконец, обзавестись курткой. Артур даже не оборачивается — ни когда Имс останавливается, ни когда тот снова догоняет его.

— Сюда, — Артур останавливается минут через двадцать или полчаса — даже после стольких лет практики сложно сказать наверняка во сне, ориентироваться можно только по часам. В ряду домов этот конкретный ничем особо не выделяется, но не для Артура. Он толкает входную дверь, придержав ее для проекции девушки в деловом костюме, ждет, пока Имс зайдет внутрь за ним. — Мы сняли апартаменты на первом этаже. Объект жил на втором, так что прошло это все тихо. Тайлер вскрыл дверь, мы усыпили его и перенесли вниз. Вернули приблизительно таким же образом. — Имс не уверен, что Артур говорит это все лишь бы для того, чтобы избежать прямых вопросов, но пока подобная активность памяти Имса более чем устраивает. Он следует вслед за Артуром через просторный холл; тот бросает несколько фраз на безукоризненном немецком охраннику, который кивает в ответ, и они проходят в конец коридора. Ключи от квартиры оказываются у Артура в кармане пиджака, и через полминуты они уже внутри.

Вся команда дружно поворачивает головы в сторону него и Имса, стоит им войти. Имс знает, что сейчас не его время выступать с речами, — в конце концов, это же подсознание Артура — поэтому просто держится так, как будто здесь ему самое место, дожидаясь, пока тот объяснится.

— Ты же решил, что нам не нужен имитатор, — это говорит Ингрид — высокая, с короткими светлыми волосами. На лице ее читается явное недовольство. Артур переводит взгляд с нее на Имса:

— Вы друг друга знаете?

— Не в библейском смысле, о котором ты мог бы подумать, — пожимает плечами тот. Тонкие губы Ингрид кривятся в усмешке, но вскинуться собирается Винсент — если подумать, у него на это полное право, поскольку он ее старший брат. Имс изображает дружелюбную улыбочку, за которой ясно стоит «отвали». — Расслабься, Винс, ты тоже в моем вкусе. 

— Достаточно, — Артур поворачивается к нему с довольно свирепым видом. — Я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты заткнулся и перестал флиртовать с моим подсознанием и пытаться его спровоцировать, мы теряем время, — он понижает голос и вторую фразу проговаривает уже угрожающим полушепотом. Имс одними губами произносит «Ладно», послушно отходя в сторону, стараясь не глазеть по сторонам — на него уже с подозрением смотрит проекция Тайлера-архитектора. Артур в паре фраз объясняет свои причины, по которым планы изменились в последний момент, и Имс ему не мешает, ловя на себе неприязненные взгляды Винсента. С языка так и норовит сорваться вопрос о том, не было бы проще засыпать с мыслью о том, что Имс уже часть команды, но он сдерживается. Не он автор сна, а Артуру его «ценные» советы совершенно не нужны.

— И что именно мы должны с тобой найти на этом уровне, как ты думаешь? — уточняет Имс, когда с объяснениями покончено, и команда возвращается к обсуждению какой-то связанной с делом проблемы. Артур отводит Имса к столу, на котором лежат стопки документов и несколько папок — сразу видно, что это именно его рабочее место. Артур поднимает стопку, доставая из-под нее свой старый молескин с черной обложкой. На вопрос он не отвечает, хотя явно слышал его, вместо этого открывает молескин на последней исписанной странице. Пара секунд изучения — Артур протягивает блокнот ему. 

На странице всего несколько строчек. Верхняя гласит « _2\. I_VIT_ », и несложно догадаться, что это инициалы участников сна (за исключением одной «i», которая обозначает, по-видимому, «я»), средняя — _«с. достаточно.»_ , третья — _«что-то новое??»_. Имс скептически хмыкает и изгибает бровь.

— Дорогуша, я ценю твою способность излагать свои мысли невероятно лаконично, но сейчас мне это не говорит вообще ни о чем, — честно откликается Имс, возвращая блокнот. — Расшифруй мне эти восхитительные иероглифы, желательно, не с таким раздраженным видом, а то я чувствую себя еще более тупым, чем обычно в твоем обществе. — Артур награждает его взглядом, из которого ясно следует, что он пытается понять, издевается Имс или действительно хочет понять, в чем суть.

— Первая строчка — инициалы, — откликается он. — Во второй имеется в виду сомнацин, очевидно, меня больше смущает третья. И я думаю, что она как-то связана со второй. Не могу сказать тебе наверняка, каким образом, но я это знаю.

Имс принимает все эти рассуждения в целом со скепсисом — «важная» зацепка в виде словосочетания «что-то новое» смущает его, поскольку для него такая мутная формулировка может обозначать что угодно, но, зная Артура, можно надеяться и на то, что это существенная деталь. Это, наверное, было бы только в духе Имса — записать в одном месте фразы, касающиеся дела и идею приобрести себе «что-то новое» из одежды, если бы Имс вообще хоть раз в жизни попытался бы что-нибудь записать. Это была бы провальная попытка, поскольку первым делом Имс забыл бы, _где_ записывал.

— Хочешь сказать, что это мог быть не обычный сомнацин? — проговаривает Имс, хмурясь, и чешет затылок. — Если так, то точно понадобился бы химик, если только ты сам не нашел себе новое хобби и не составляешь смеси на досуге.

— Очень смешно, — мрачно огрызается Артур. Он опирается спиной о стол, рассеяно проглядывая документы, погружаясь в это занятие с головой на несколько минут, но после снова поднимая взгляд на Имса. — Скорее всего, поиском нужного снотворного я занимался сам, еще до того, как начал собирать команду. Но ты знаешь, что так делать нельзя, поэтому со мной был еще кто-то, хотя бы один человек. И если закрыть глаза на то, что самостоятельно проекция помнить ничего не может, я все еще могу обмануть сам себя, — Артур вдруг чуть ли не оживляется. — Можно войти в сон якобы с проекцией, но на самом деле погрузиться глубже в собственное подсознание. Тогда мы и узнаем, услугами какого химика я воспользовался.

Эта идея кажется еще более сомнительной, чем верность догадки про сомнацин, но Имса больше смущает только один момент: 

— Ты не можешь проверять всех троих по очереди и надеяться, что попадешь в нужный сон. И это не извлечение информации из проекций на уровне разговора, что уже делает сон не слишком стабильным. Прибавь к этому, что мы приняли обычный сомнацин. Все разрушится к чертям за несколько минут. Твои шесть часов превратятся час максимум, и все это будет проходить в жутких условиях. Ты помнишь тот случай в Мэрилэнде, когда второй уровень был не запланирован, и нам пришлось буквально из шкуры вон лезть, чтобы нас несвоевременно не убило? Прости, того раза было вполне достаточно для того, чтобы убедиться в необходимости подбирать дозу сомнацина своевременно и не импровизировать, когда не уверен, чего добьешься в итоге.

— Ладно, — Артур кидает молескин на стол, выпрямляясь и скрестив руки на груди. — Не хочешь — я тебя заставить не смогу. Пойду один. В конце концов, это мое подсознание, ты и так был бы не больше, чем свидетелем. Ладно. Хорошо. Можешь хоть сейчас выйти из сна, я тебя здесь удерживать не намерен.

— Черта с два ты пойдешь один, — возражает Имс, фыркнув. — Я не буду сидеть тут, сложа руки, даже если это займет пять минут. Без обид, Арти, но я хочу быть уверен, что ты не съедешь там с катушек, забыв даже собственное имя. До лимба еще далеко, знаю, но даже так никто не может гарантировать, что твою память не переклинит на уровне глубже, если не переклинило здесь. Так что воздержись от скандалов. Пожалуйста.

Артур смотрит на него, как будто испытывает желание ударить, но секунду спустя он почти что растерян, как будто весь запал разом сходит на нет. Подобная смена эмоций крайне не характерна для него, но самообладание все же возвращается, и Артур устало выдыхает, кивая. Имсу непривычно быть «голосом разума», но раз уж это действенно, то временно он согласен им побыть. И не то чтобы при этом возникала мысль о том, что это позволит ему поквитаться с Артуром за все разы, когда тот занудствовал в его адрес — сейчас Имс даже мысленно воздерживается от шуточек, считая это попросту нечестным по отношению к Артуру. 

— Так ты хочешь проверить всех? — решает уточнить Имс, говоря максимально спокойно, как будто не было этой необоснованной вспышки гнева и они просто продолжают разговор. — С кого начнем? 

Артур выражает ему благодарность одним лишь только взглядом, но Имсу этого более чем достаточно. Он качает головой, и понятно, что у него появилась идея, которую Артур старается развить — он медленно обводит взглядом проекции Ингрид и Винсента, о чем-то оживленно спорящих, Тайлера, который корпит над листом А5, чертя лабиринт, затем смотрит на Имса. Того так и подмывает выдать «ну?», но он ждет, давая знать о том, что ждет ответа, лишь взглядом.

— Если рассуждать логически, то я бы отправился к химику с кем-то одним, — начинает Артур, — поскольку нет смысла таскаться всей толпой. Это не Тайлер, потому что он был бы совершенно бесполезен, так что здесь уже 50/50, и в таком случае… я ставлю на Ингрид. 

— Почему не Винсент? — интересуется Имс чуть более скептически, чем намеревался изначально. Артур фыркает.

— Не будь сексистом. Она хороша и может заболтать кого угодно. Если бы я не искал химика, способного создать индивидуальный состав, а шел с целью его купить, то я точно взял бы с собой именно ее, — Имс выжидающе смотрит на него, ожидая объяснений, и Артур раздраженно цокает языком. — Я же сказал — «заболтать». Сбить ценник. Ты же знаешь, как сложно сейчас откупиться от тех, кто не вовлечен в дело непосредственно, чтобы не разориться и чтобы тебя не сдали властям. Юсуф был, кажется, одним из последних, кому действительно можно было верить.

Имс невесело усмехается. Принципы Юсуфа не позволяли тому сдавать тех, кто платил ему за сомнацин, и кончилось это достаточно предсказуемо — два года назад ему всадили пулю в лоб. Имс винил себя — не потому что имел отношение к тем, кто был его заказчиком в тот момент, а потому что именно из-за него Имс попал в бизнес. Сложно оставаться в тени и жить за счет сомнацинозависимых, если ты «тот самый химик, который приготовил смесь, хватающей на три полноценных уровня», но у подобной славы есть и обратная сторона.

— Значит, Ингрид, — подытоживает он. Ее проекция что-то бурно доказывает проекции Тайлера, который бурчит что-то невнятное и угрожающе тыкает в сторону Винсента карандашом, словно это заточка. — Ты подобрал очаровательный коллектив, — считает своим долгом сообщить ему Имс, но на этот раз Артур даже не огрызается. 

— ПАСИВ должен быть в соседней комнате, которая рядом с кухней, — проговаривает он, вырывая листок из молескина и, сложив напополам, убирает его в карман пиджака. — Подготовь нам три места.

— Я должен волноваться по поводу Винсента и его реакции на то, что я в буквальном смысле собираюсь спать с его сестрой? — как обычно, Имс начинает отвешивать шутки, чтобы замаскировать волнение. Артур, несмотря на то, что прекрасно об этом осведомлен, все равно не сдерживается и закатывает глаза.

— Я не собираюсь мешать своему подсознанию, если оно решит тебя избить. Учти это, прежде чем захочешь задать вопрос в подобном духе проекции Винсента, — советует он, прежде чем направиться к спорящему трио.

— Спасибо за то, что беспокоишься обо мне, дорогуша, — бросает ему вдогонку Имс. — Не скажу, что это взаимно, поскольку _я_ бы не стал отдавать _тебя_ на растерзание проекций, но твое отношение ко мне вырисовывается кристально ясно.

Артур замирает на полпути, как будто хочет обернуться и велеть ему заткнуться, но, даже не видя его лица, Имс знает, что тот не злится.

***  
— Даже не буду сейчас заявлять «я же тебе говорил!», — Имс повышает голос, стараясь перекричать гул ветра, щурится, пытаясь уберечь глаза. Ветер налетает безжалостными порывами, принося с собой песок и пыль. Их окружают невысокие дома из блоков — не самые престижные районы какого-то южного города. Почти наверняка это Африка. Артур хочет возразить, но закашливается. Закрывая ладонью рот, он поворачивается к нему, чтобы ответить, но замечает что-то за спиной Имса. За долю секунды Артур умудряется схватить того за предплечье и скользнуть в тесный проход между домами, находящийся прямо позади них. Имс не успевает даже рта раскрыть; мимо, прямо там, где они только что стояли, проносится поднятый песчаной бурей джип. Испугаться он даже не успевает, но осознание этого факта все равно достаточно нервирует. — Очаровательно, — комментирует Имс, поворачиваясь к Артуру с раздраженно-недовольным видом. — Забудь все, что я говорил про Мэрилэнд, это _гораздо_ хуже, — он с отвращением сплевывает попавший в рот песок. Он не уверен, что поднявшийся ветер не заглушил абсолютно все его слова, но кое-что до ушей Артура, видимо, дошло, судя по тому, как тот мрачно косится на него, чуть отодвигаясь, чтобы не вжимать Имса в стену дома. 

— Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за то, что мои воспоминания разрушены. Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за то, что притащил тебя сюда против твоей воли. Приношу глубочайшие извинения за то, что сон такой нестабильный, — огрызается он, покосившись вновь в сторону улицы. Ветер завывает еще сильнее, но инцидента с машинами не повторяется. Имс решает, что имеет полное право огрызнуться в ответ, но если они начнут спорить — кончится дело тем, что Артур его убьет. В самом буквальном смысле этого слова. Много усилий для этого прикладывать не понадобится.

— Ладно, ладно, дорогуша, не начинай заводиться, — миролюбиво проговаривает он. — Полагаю, нам надо куда-то дойти? Или же весь план заключается в том, чтобы торчать в тесном проулке, пока нас не убьет? Мы где вообще, в каком-то подобии реального места? 

— В Каире, — отвечает Артур мгновенно, так уверенно, что Имс не сдерживается и смотрит на него с ясно читающимся удивлением. Он хочет было поинтересоваться, откуда такая уверенность, но Артур, видя это, чуть ли не взмаливается:

— Имс, пожалуйста, завязывай с этим взглядом, он не помогает. Я и без него чувствую себя совершенно невменяемым, — он кашляет снова и, кажется, это наводит его на мысль, поскольку он лезет пальцами в карман пиджака, извлекая из него носовой платок. Имс с трудом преодолевает желание закатить глаза. Ну _разумеется_ у Артура с собой даже во сне есть носовой платок. — Натяни футболку на лицо как можно выше, — советует он, встряхивая платок и прикладывая его к лицу, чтобы закрыть нос и рот. — Можешь даже на глаза, поскольку вести тебя все равно буду я, — Артур, поколебавшись, протягивает Имсу ладонь, кивая, чтобы тот за нее взялся.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы идем _туда_? — Имс делает, как ему велено, придерживает ткань футболки у носа пальцами одной руки и берется за ладонь Артура, но в этот момент ему предоставляется прекрасная возможность пронаблюдать, как очередной порыв ветра поднимает столько песка, что противоположная сторона улицы оказывается совершенно невидимой за желто-охряной завесой. После такого в голосе не может быть никакого намека на энтузиазм.

— Просто не потеряйся, — делано-бодро советует ему Артур тем самым тоном, который говорит о том, что идея не нравится ему в том числе, но вариантов больше нет. — Нам всего-то нужно пройти около полумили до здания музея.

Имс, наверное, застонал бы, совершенно искренне выражая свое бессилие и чувство обреченности, но в этот момент Артур тянет его за собой из прохода, и он предпочитает плотно стиснуть зубы, чтобы не наглотаться песка еще больше, чем уже успел на данный момент. Главное не выпустить сейчас руку Артура из своей. Имс умирал не раз весьма изощренными смертями, но совершенно точно уверен, что не хочет знать, каково медленно задыхаться, будучи погребенным под песком.

***  
Футболка, прикрывающая половину лица, спасает мало, хотя в теории идея была не так уж и плоха; Имса хватает минут на пять, после чего он начинает сухо кашлять до боли в горле. Чуть сжав пальцы Артура, давая тому знать, чтобы остановился, он снимая с себя куртку — ее удобно держать вдвоем у рукавов, растягивая перед собой. Так заодно ни один никуда не денется, но Имс не хочет рисковать, на всякий случай вновь берет Артура за руку. Куртка ограничивает поле зрения, но, по крайней мере, песок уже не так яростно бросается в лицо и дышать становится чуть-чуть легче. Недостатки же этого плана Имс в самом буквальном смысле испытывает на себе — песчинки бьют по оголенным рукам, да и тонкая ткань футболки не способствует защите от яростного ветра. Имс скрипит зубами, но терпит. Иногда он может быть крайне нетерпеливым, но сейчас он знает, что лучше все равно не будет, а время у них ограничено — из-за последнего обстоятельства он как раз старается не обращать внимания на явный дискомфорт. Этот сон явно не войдет в список самых лучших из всех, в которых ему довелось побывать, но с ним хотя бы есть Артур, который гораздо бдительнее следит за происходящим и вот уже третий раз толкает его в сторону домов, поскольку мимо проносится очередная машина. В прошлый раз это был огромный кусок металла с крыши. Имс бы отметил холодную изощренность этой идеи, но она нравится ему почти так же, как смерть под песком — не нравится вообще. Сомнительный плюс только в том, что в реальности их двоих ветер снес бы первыми, но сейчас законы физики действуют достаточно вольно.

Через некоторое время пространство становится более открытым, и Имс догадывается, что они оказались на площади. Он не был в Каире, поэтому не может ручаться за достоверность, с которой Артур воспроизводит детали, но, в любом случае, они здесь не для того, чтобы критиковать дизайнерские находки. Здесь совершенно негде укрыться, поэтому они оба молча приходят к решению перейти на бег. Двери здания — большие, стеклянные; под них намело песка дюймов на пять, поэтому приходится повозиться, чтобы просто открыть их, хотя они не заперты. Оказавшись внутри, Имс позволяет себе прочихаться, тихо ругнувшись. Лицо Артура кажется полосатым из-за того, что испачкано песком неравномерно, но Имс знает, что выглядит ничуть не лучше. Он встряхивает куртку, поднимая целую волну пыли. В музее нет ни одной проекции, хотя, если так подумать, по дороге сюда Имс тоже никого не видел.

— И куда теперь? — сипло спрашивает Имс. Во рту неприятный привкус пыли, и он, не стесняясь присутствия Артура ни в малейшей степени, высовывает язык, пытаясь оценить степень ущерба и количество песка на нем. Артур отнимает платок ото рта, сложив, убирает его в карман, со вздохом пытаясь отряхнуть рукав пиджака, но только делает еще хуже, размазывая по ткани пыль. Его многозначительный взгляд говорит Имсу о том, что надо перестать дурачиться и, напоследок облизнув губы, вернее, попытавшись это сделать, он насмешливо-невинно усмехается, придавая лицу заинтересованное выражение. — Ну?

— Очевидно, нам придется ждать появления проекции химика, — Имса не устраивает слово «ждать», поскольку обстановка в данном конкретном сне совершенно не располагает к тому, чтобы просто праздно коротать время, хотя на первом уровне они на всякий случай отвели себе всего пять минут, из которых прошла б _о_ льшая часть. Но это сон Артура, поэтому тому лучше знать, как действовать. 

— Можешь пока провести мне экскурсию, — предлагает Имс с псевдосерьезным видом. Ближайший к входным дверям зал не выглядит особенно интересным, но можно смело ставить на то, что остальные Артур успел обставить со всей тщательностью. Имс даже не сомневается, что тот не просто натащил в воображаемый музей все, что у него ассоциируется с Египтом, но действительно что-то знает. Судя по всему, тот расценивает его слова вполне всерьез, поскольку задумывается. Имсу приходится поспешно ввернуть фразу о том, что это была всего лишь шутка. Артур, пожавший плечами, кажется, слегка уязвлен его отказом. 

— Нам все равно нужно на второй этаж, — говорит он, с несколько секунд молчит, оглядываясь, но после уверенно идет к залу, расположенному справа от них. Имсу знать о том, что там найдется лестница, неоткуда, но он уверен, что та именно там и окажется. В приоткрытые двери ветер заносит песок, распыляя его тонким слоем. Имсу на несколько мгновений слышится тихий гул, доносящийся как будто из-под пола, но, попытавшись внимательно вслушаться в него, он решает, что ему просто послышалось.

***  
Конечной точкой становится укрытый полумраком зал со статуями метров по пять в высоту, уходящими под потолок, так что верхняя часть остается в тени. Имсу приходится приглядеться, и только тогда он распознает характерные головы — египетские божества. Он насчитывает двенадцать штук. Да уж, занудство Артура, помноженное на его любовь к деталям и обширные познания, не просто дает о себе знать, а буквально вопит об этом. Но лекции по египетской мифологии вполне могут подождать другого, более подходящего момента: теперь Имс вполне уверен в том, что пол трясет, но Артур, хотя не может не обращать внимания, ничего не говорит по этому поводу, поэтому и он не поднимает панику. Имс присаживается на скамью по центру зала. Окон нет, но откуда-то все равно доносятся еле слышные порывы ветра, и это его напрягает. Учитывая, что подсознание Артура уже бушует и швыряется машинами и цельными кусками крыш, нужно ожидать худшего. 

Сам Артур к нему не присоединяется, принимаясь расхаживать туда-сюда, разглядывая каменные статуи с соответствующим материалу выражением лица, как будто, будь его воля, он бы все переделал с нуля, поскольку древние каменотесы ничего в своем деле не понимали. Технически, все в руках Артура, но сейчас не время развлекаться. Имс дает ему время на то, чтобы побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Пока у него нет поводов беспокоиться за Артура, тот их не давал, но все же он как будто бы ожидает подвоха, как будто в любой момент того снова переклинит. Имс понимает, что выходом из ситуации будет смерть, которая позволит проснуться, но он слишком хорошо осознает, что никто из них не знает четкого механизма этих провалов в памяти. Беспрецедентность случая не дает никаких поводов строить предположения, позитивные или негативные, но Имсу все равно не по себе при мысли о том, что что-то может пойти не так. Он слишком давно в бизнесе, чтобы не понимать, что все, в буквальном смысле все, влияет на сны, будь то физическое или психическое: особенность, травма, несчастный случай, что-то, оставившее след в любом смысле. Ощущения важны так же, как впечатления. Природа произошедшего с Артуром остается неясна, но то, что без последствий обойтись не может, понятно априори. Имс давно не испытывал настолько сильного чувства беспомощности. Быть наблюдателем сложно, несмотря на то, что он, может быть, и помогает, по сути, всего лишь находясь рядом с Артуром. Все равно хочется быть в состоянии сделать что-то большее. 

Тишину в зале прорезает громкое _«крррак»_ ; Имс чуть не подпрыгивает, оглядываясь по сторонам. Артур, как раз поравнявшийся с ним, оборачивается, и они обмениваются встревоженными взглядами.

— Что за… — начинает Имс, но не успевает договорить, поскольку Артур стремительно отпрыгивает в сторону, чуть не теряя равновесие, и приходится ухватить его за локоть. Синхронно повернув головы, они с несколько секунд, словно завороженные, смотрят на дыру с обломанными краями в полу ровно на том месте, где только-только стоял Артур. Имс издает нервный смешок, отпуская чужую руку. — Рановато начал, дорогуша, нам еще нужно побыть в этом сне, не разрушай его так активно. — Артур, наверное, вполне имеет право разозлиться и послать его, но он слишком обеспокоен мыслью о том, что все выйдет из-под контроля, поэтому просто кивает, высвобождая руку и выпрямляясь. Гул теперь слышится вполне отчетливо. Имс замечает, что статуя, находящаяся возле образовавшейся дыры в полу, накренилась. Судя по всему, их ждет потрясающее землетрясение или вариации на его тему. Завалы и обрушающиеся здания — второй из всех нелюбимых способов Имса умирать во сне из всех возможных. Во всяком случае, если он предварительно их сам не подрывал.

— Я постараюсь сдержать его, но ты же знаешь, что это зависит не от меня. Извини. Ты был прав насчет сомнацина. Он не годится для такой глубины, — с беспокойством проговаривает Артур, садясь рядом с Имсом. Тот закатывает глаза. Иногда Артур как будто нарочно не понимает, когда он говорит не всерьез и начинается извиняться на ровном месте. Стороннему человеку показалось бы, что он бросает это все исключительно «для галочки», но Имс слишком хорошо знает, что когда Артур извиняется, это значит, что тот действительно хочет извиниться. Привычка милая, бесспорно, но слишком частое повторение ее в какой-то момент становится попросту неуместным. Даже если Артур утверждает, что вообще не замечает, как это делает. 

— Все лучше песчаной бури и летающих машин, — хмыкает Имс. В землетрясении, конечно, мало чего хорошего, но это, по крайней мере, случается не впервой, а привычное обычно не пугает так сильно, как могло бы. Артур выглядит чуть ли не искренне раскаивающимся из-за этих «обвинений», так что Имсу приходится с какое-то время сверлить его взглядом, чтобы до того дошло, что все это было произнесено совершенно не всерьез.

С громким треском обваливается значительная часть пола у лестницы с той стороны зала, с которой они пришли, и Артур давится ругательством, обеспокоенно глядя по сторонам. Проекции лучше бы поторопиться с появлением, потому что еще немного — и Имс сам начнет нервничать. Звуки раздражают, а гул становится громче. Внезапно все помещение как будто встряхивают — они двое валятся друг на друга, а Имс чуть не слетает со скамьи и, пытаясь удержать равновесие, вынужден схватиться за Артура.

— А вот теперь это уже серьезно, — из-за шума Имсу приходится повышать голос. Он обеспокоенно оглядывает зал. Колонны явно долго не протянут, учитывая, что они заметно раскачиваются из стороны в сторону. — Надо выбираться. Артур, твой химик не появится, — тот качает головой, и Имс начинает злиться. — У нас осталось минут пятнадцать до того момента, как сон разрушится сам по себе, зачем торчать и ждать, пока нас убьет?

— Он придет. _Надо_ ждать, — уверенность Артура могла бы показаться успокаивающей, но сейчас Имса она выводит из себя. Он ценит его способность стоять на своем, но при подобных обстоятельствах, когда просто _очевидно_ , что нужного результата не добиться, это уже переходит в разряд ослиного упрямства, которое демонстрируется из одного только идиотского принципа «я буду делать все, что захочу». 

— Хорошо, торчи тут, я подожду, пока тебя убьет и сон разрушится, — бурчит Имс, получая в ответ разгневанный взгляд, но Артур останавливать его не собирается. Приходится балансировать, словно на палубе корабля, и нелепо дергать руками, но Имс все же поднимается на ноги и медленно начинает пробираться к выходу из зала. Может быть, ему удастся выбраться, может быть — это все просто глупая попытка, но, во всяком случае, таким образом у него вырисовывается дело на ближайшие пятнадцать минут. Сомнительное удовольствие — пытаться пройти сквозь огромное помещение, чтобы под тобой не провалился пол или что-нибудь, упав, не снесло голову, но это помогает взять под контроль родившуюся злость на Артура.

Он не сразу замечает фигуру в дверном проеме — черты неразличимы за завесой каменной крошки и пыли, висящей в воздухе, сложно даже сказать, мужчина это или женщина. Имс останавливается у самого края обвала, придерживаясь за стену. Артур был прав — но толку сейчас от проекции химика, если нельзя даже распознать его лицо? К тому же, высока вероятность, что это кто-то, кого Имс не знает, а поэтому все бесполезно. Чертов Артур, его проклятое упрямство, которое только что пустило весь их план насмарку.

— Артур! — Имс старается орать как можно громче, но все равно уверен, что его будет плохо слышно. — Артур, мать твою! Тащи сюда свою амнезийную задницу сюда! _Немедленно!_

Очередной толчок чуть не валит Имса с ног, но он успевает вытянуть руку и кое-как успевает удержаться, схватившись за стену. Проекция химика даже не шелохнулась, безмолвно наблюдая за происходящим. Имс не знает, что делать, поэтому остается только огрызнуться:

— Ну а ты чего уставился? Есть что сказать?

К его удивлению, проекция кивает. Все так же не двигаясь с места, она протягивает в сторону Имса конверт. Тот чертыхается — отсюда не дотянуться, а до провала слишком близко, он рискует свалиться прямиком на первый этаж, пролетев около четырех метров до пола. Проекция ждет. Артур либо не услышал его, либо не может добраться, с уверенностью можно сказать только то, что тот жив, поскольку сон еще продолжается. Имс выкрикивает его имя еще раз, но где-то сзади обрушивается что-то большое, — то ли потолочная балка, то ли одна из статуй — и его голос тонет в грохоте. Проекция ждет.

— Какого черта я вообще делаю, — бормочет Имс с полным ощущением собственного поражения. Прыгать приходится с места, и, может быть, поэтому ему не удается преодолеть провал. В какое-то мгновение Имс еще успевает подумать о всей нелепости ситуации, но в следующее он уже инстинктивно протягивает руку вперед, выхватывая у проекции конверт, лишь чудом его не порвав. У него нет возможности удержаться и, даже предвидя, что произойдет, Имс все равно ничего сделать не может. Он падает почти плашмя, успевая лишь чуть-чуть согнуться, пытаясь смягчить удар. Грудь изнутри словно обжигает, но Имс знает, что это просто сломанное ребро, впившееся в левое легкое. Он не может даже вздохнуть, рот наполняет кровь; Имс, сплюнув ее, в несколько лихорадочных движений вскрывает конверт, отчаянно надеясь, что не повредит содержимое. Сердце екает, когда ему кажется, что там пусто, но все же из конверта вываливается листок — единственный, белая плотная бумага, с… Имс закашливается, сплевывает очередной сгусток. В глазах уже почти темнеет, но он до боли прикусывает язык, заставляя себя сконцентрироваться и запомнить изображение. 

Артур, определенно, получит по шее за то, что нихрена не продумал, когда решил залезть в свою голову дважды, Артур, определенно…

***  
Имс выдыхает так громко, что звук кажется оглушительным даже ему самому. Левое легкое до сих пор словно горит, вызывая желание скорчиться, лишь бы это ощущение пропало, но чья-то ладонь уверенно и вжимает его в горизонтальную поверхность. Имс различает свое имя и заставляет себя разлепить глаза. Над ним нависает Артур, с беспокойством вглядываясь в его лицо. Он кажется бледным, но это ничуть не мешает ему демонстрировать необычайную силу. Кровь оглушительно колотится в висках, и Имсу кажется, что он вновь не может вздохнуть полной грудью. Должно быть, паника отражается на его лице, потому что Артур, вместо того, чтобы начать суетиться, только увереннее и крепче придерживает его за плечо. 

— Все в порядке, — проговаривает он негромко, но уверенно. — Имс, ты в порядке, расслабься и дыши. Расслабься, — совет совершенно простой, но оказывается действенным. Паника сходит на нет, когда Имс понимает, что действительно может сделать вдох без особых затруднений. Еще несколько секунд уходят на то, чтобы понять, где он находится; Имс не помнит, как они проснулись на первом уровне, поэтому совершенно инстинктивно он засовывает ладонь в карман брюк, нащупывая края фишки. Одна. Реальность. Артур не мешает, но и не убирает руку с его груди, пока не убеждается в том, что тот успокоился и не пришел в себя окончательно.

— Какого?.. — бормочет Имс, садясь на кровати и вытаскивая иглу из запястья, после чего протягивает ее Артуру. Сердцебиение все еще отдает в ушах, как будто он только что пробежал марафон, но дышится уже почти легко. Он понимает, что боль в легких мнимая, но знание не помогает полностью в это поверить. Имс растирает грудь, устало проводит ладонью по лицу. Казалось бы, всего лишь двухуровневый сон, он не сыграл никакой существенной роли, а все равно устал так, как будто они с Артуром собственными силами провернули внедрение. — Как ты вытащил меня с первого уровня таким образом, что я даже не успел понять? — мысль о том, что им настолько хорошо удалось синхронизировать оба уровня, не лишена оснований, но маловероятно. И хотя Имс не уверен, что хочет знать все подробности, все же стоит спрашивать о подобных вещах, если не хочешь в какой-то момент вдруг обнаружить себя свихнувшимся. К счастью, ему хватает такта вовремя прикусить язык и не сболтнуть чего-то лишнего в присутствии Артура, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Ты был не в себе, — после паузы откликается тот. Тема явно щекотливая и Артуру немного неловко, но Имс ясно дает понять одним только взглядом, что короткими фразами он довольствоваться не будет. Тем более неловкость Артуру всегда к лицу. — Слишком сильный шок по пробуждению. Ты не мог успокоиться, поэтому я решил, что проще будет разрушить сон, чем пытаться предпринимать попытки до тебя достучаться. Так что я тебя застрелил.

— Мило, — откликается Имс. Не большого значения дело, на самом деле, но Артур умудряется говорить это так, как будто действительно произошло что-то катастрофичное. Несколько неприятно понимать, что ничего не помнишь о сне, но Имс уверен, что переживет. Артур выглядит смущенным, но прежде, чем тот открывает рот для того, чтобы начать извиняться, Имс уточняет: — И что еще со мной было? Помимо того, что я не реагировал? 

Артур пожимает плечами.

— Мне хватило и этого. Что там вообще произошло?

Имс кривится и снова безотчетно проводит ладонью под сердцем. И почему всегда хорошо и ярко запоминаются кошмары или какие-то жуткие смерти, а все хорошее стирается из памяти быстро, как бы квалифицирован ты ни был в вопросах запоминания снов до мелочей?

— Я свалился на долбаный первый этаж, Арти, потому что ты не соизволил появиться, хотя я там истошно разорался, пытаясь дозваться до тебя, — выходит более недовольно, чем Имсу хотелось бы, но совесть его явно мучать не будет, особенно если учесть, что в памяти еще очень свежо воспоминание о невыносимой боли в ногах и легком. Он еще щадит Артура, не начиная красочно расписывать ему все в подробностях, предоставляя додумывать самостоятельно, хотя мог бы быть не так великодушен. Имс неприятно удивлен, увидев на лице Артура улыбку, и поэтому раздраженное «Что?», следующее далее, вполне закономерно.

— Неважно. Пытался придумать шутку о том, что под тобой уже пол проваливается, — отмахивается Артур. Имс раздражается все сильнее.

— Ну спасибо, блять. Всегда знал, что ты вообще не знаком с концепцией юмора или просто хреново ее изучил в свое время, — бормочет он, порываясь встать, и останавливается только потому, что Артур снова протягивает руку в его сторону, как будто хочет остановить касанием, неловко одергивая самого себя в последний момент. Имс ловит себя на том, что успел мысленно поощрить эту попытку и испытать разочарование от того, что ничего не последовало.

— Извини. Как насчет того, чтобы перестать пытаться спровоцировать скандал и обсудить что-нибудь более близкое к делу? — Артур встает с кровати, чтобы наконец заняться ПАСИВом, который до сих пор стоит в открытом виде. — Если ты еще не догадался, то я тут просто сгораю от любопытства, гадая, кто же был химиком, — скорее всего, сарказма в этих словах нет, просто Артур слишком хорошо сдерживается, чтобы откровенно демонстрировать свое волнение и обеспокоенность этим вопросом, но, _боже_ , каким же высокомерным придурком он может иногда быть.

— _Извини_ , — Имс искренне терпеть не может говорить вот так вот, но даже и у его терпения есть границы, и если Артур продолжит вести себя так, как будто ему все должны, а Имс сам по какой-то неведомой причине решил навязаться в его общество, отвлекая от невероятно важных и прямо-таки жизненно-необходимых дел, то Артур же и нарвется на пресловутый скандал, и церемониться Имс с ним не собирается. Даже если с ним что-то не так. Сейчас ему требуются невероятные усилия воли для того, чтобы успокоиться и не рявкнуть. — Химик там был, но он так и не показал свое лицо. Так что, видимо, неважно, что ты так и не добрался до меня, — вспоминать почему-то труднее, чем обычно. Боль Имс помнит отчетливо и ярко, но воспроизводить в обратном порядке то, что было раньше, сложно. Парадоксально, но, именно то, что вспоминать ему трудно, помогает Имсу с этим процессом. Он тоже должен был что-то запомнить… — Конверт! Я вырвал у него конверт! — выпаливает Имс, от досады цокнув языком. 

Артур защелкивает замок на ПАСИВе, поворачивается к нему. Он по привычке изгибает бровь, безмолвно вопрошая «И что?», в котором одновременно заключены всевозможные варианты этого вопроса, но не озвучивая его вслух, как будто от этого язык отвалится, но эта манера настолько привычна, что Имс сейчас почти не акцентирует на этом внимания. Гораздо сильнее его тревожит тот факт, что ему действительно трудно вспоминать сон.

— Ты открыл его? — не выдерживает Артур, выпрямляясь. — Или на нем было что-то? 

Имс потирает лоб, кривится. Ощущение буквально такое, словно пробираешься из одного пункта в неизвестный другой, причем вся дорога скрыта туманом. Не время для поэтических сравнений, но Имс снова близок к тому, что он назвал как-то Артуру «истерикой» с вполне адекватным и правдивым эпитетом. Он никогда не забывал _настолько_ значимые детали сна, это должно быть естественным процессом после стольких лет, он не любитель-паникер, который в самый ответственный момент вдруг заистерил и почему-то умудрился перепутать заученную комбинацию от сейфа, что привело в действие проклятую сигнализацию, с ним _никогда_ не случалось ничего подобного после того раза…

— Имс? — на этот раз Артур выглядит действительно обеспокоенным. Тот только качает головой, чувствуя себя до крайности паршиво. Он мог бы придумать кучу причин, по которым вдруг умудрился забыть содержимое конверта, начиная от простой усталости, заканчивая тем, что смерть его на том уровне, надо признать, была достаточно жестокой и не безболезненной, но оправдания, ни перед собой, ни перед Артуром сейчас неуместны. 

— Я не помню, — честно признает Имс. Он не знает, как умудряется проговорить это так спокойно, что почти кажется равнодушным, но для Артура, очевидно, это последняя капля. Судя по всему, он решил, что Имс издевается, притом совершенно не принимая во внимание, что Имс, вообще-то говоря, не настолько беспринципный человек и, определенно, не стал бы в издевательском тоне комментировать то, что происходит с кем-то другим. Тем более, если этот «другой» ему далеко не безразличен. Артуру на это либо наплевать, либо он искренне не понимает, что так оно и есть.

— Охренеть, как это профессионально! Спасибо за помощь, — голос Артура сочится ядом; вид у него такой, как будто еще чуть-чуть и он сорвется и ударит Имса. — Я тащу тебя в ебаный сон, потому что теперь страдаю ебаным склерозом, а единственная зацепка по поводу того, что случилось, пропала, поскольку ты внезапно решил последовать моему примеру! Охрененно большое спасибо, я знал, что на тебя можно положиться. 

Имс понимает досаду и разочарование, которыми руководствуется Артур, бросая обвинения ему в лицо, но это совершенно не означает, что он обязан с этим мириться. Он устал ничуть не меньше Артура, и произошедшее выбило его из колеи; злость подогревается еще и тем обстоятельством, что Артура даже не было рядом с ним, когда он пошел на верное мучительное самоубийство ради этого непонятного конверта от проекции. Да, он облажался, потому что забыл его содержимое, но промахи бывают абсолютно у всех, будь ты хоть трижды гением, к которым Имс себя никогда даже не причислял. Он облажался, но это не смертельно, потому что на этот раз они не ограничены никакими сроками и темпами работы и могут преуспеть, попробовав еще раз и создать второй уровень уже более осознанно, если понадобится глубина; место они уже выяснили, значит, можно будет обойтись даже одним. Это даже не попытки оправдать самого себя, просто Имс уверен, что он прав, и Артур мог бы дойти до таких выводов своим умом, если бы перестал устраивать истерики на ровном месте и попытался бы включить голову.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня сейчас? — даже на громкий тон как будто уже не остается сил. Имс спрашивает это крайне устало, являя собой почти полную противоположность Артуру, который завелся уже до невозможности. — Сам знаешь, как сложно работать в нестабильном сне. И не надо делать трагедию мирового масштаба из того, что я забыл деталь. Я _не спорю_ , что в ней был весь смысл, — Имс повышает голос, замечая, что Артур собирается начать возражать, — но так случается. Поэтому все, что ты можешь услышать от меня сейчас — «извини».

Артур смотрит на него так пугающе-холодно, что Имсу стоит больших трудов выдержать его взгляд спокойно. Тот стискивает кулаки, стараясь успокоиться. Происходящее напоминает игру в гляделки, только более драматичную и за счет этого — идиотскую. Больше всего неудобств Имсу доставляет то, что он не может вспомнить другого раза, подобного этому, когда бы они с Артуром испытывали настолько откровенную неприязнь друг к другу, так, что это чувствовалось бы почти на физическом уровне. Видимо, если знаешь человека достаточно долго, равно как и видишься с ним, в какой-то момент это неизбежно. Вопреки создающемуся впечатлению, они с Артуром никогда не враждовали. Взаимные подколки — да, но никогда не оскорбления и уж тем более не явная злость. Ни из-за мелочей, ни из-за промахов. У Имса создается впечатление, что он никогда даже не знал Артура, по крайней мере, ему совершенно незнаком тот, кого он видит сейчас.

— Мне не нужны твои «извини», — проговаривает, наконец, Артур, смерив его чуть ли не презрительным взглядом. Он берет ПАСИВ, открывает шкаф, чтобы после убрать в спрятанный в одной из секций сейф. Больше в сторону Имса он даже не смотрит, выходя из спальни. Что-то громко хлопает на кухне, что-то жалобно звякает — вряд ли Артур опустится до драматичнейшего битья посуды, чтобы дать волю гневу, но Имсу наплевать, как тот будет выражать свое отчаяние, пока тарелки не бьются о его голову. Или любые другие предметы.

— Просто отлично, — бормочет он в пустоту, слезая с кровати и растирая шею. Артуру не нужны его извинения, Артуру нужна информация, которую попросту невозможно ему дать — отлично, этот момент они уже выяснили, только легче от этого ситуация не становится. Имс вообще не представляет, что ему делать дальше. Предложить Артуру извлечь из него это гребаное содержимое конверта — глупее идеи не придумаешь. Имс почти абсолютно уверен, что его выставят со всеми вещами вон, не успеет он и глазом моргнуть, как только будет предпринята попытка сделать подобное предложение.

Имсу нечем больше заняться, поэтому он бесцеремонно вытряхивает все из своей сумки прямо на пол. Собирался он в спешке, поэтому беспорядок в одежде просто кошмарный. Как ни старается Имс об этом не думать — все равно в голове звучит испуганный голос Артура, и он снова переживает то же чувство страха, овладевшее им тогда. Тот Артур и нынешний как будто небо и земля. Можно было бы списать хоть на ту же шизофрению, за тем исключением, что Имс встречал в своей жизни настоящих психов и, к счастью, симптомы Артура на что-то серьезное подобное не похожи. Всего лишь обычное человеческое высокомерное свинство, которое Имс по отношению к себе совершенно не заслужил. Проблема в том, что Имс просто не может долго злиться на Артура, как бы сильно тот периодически ни выводил его из себя. 

За окном начинает идти дождь. Имс совершенно без всяких эмоций констатирует, что более «удачного» момента для того, чтобы быть выставленным из квартиры Артура, быть просто не может, хотя никто вроде бы даже не намекал на то, что это произойдет. Имс пока еще злится, поэтому даже не думает о том, что его будут терзать угрызения совести, если придется бросить Артура. Если тот умудряется вытащить его с другого континента одним телефонным звонком, убедив всего парой слов, что нуждается в помощи Имса, то ничто не мешает ему быть убедительным в равной степени, если речь зайдет о том, что Имс ему не нужен, поскольку доказал собственную бесполезность и не оправдал возложенных на него надежд. Ладно, пусть так. Имс уверен, что переживет это. По крайней мере, так легко считать, пока он еще злится, и, заглядывая наперед, легко понять, что на деле все окажется несколько иначе. 

Имс вытаскивает из сумки одежду и хлам, который, судя по всему, копится сам по себе без его непосредственного участия. Привычка не оставлять любые мелочи, в которых фигурирует его имя, пусть и одно из фальшивых, доводит его до того, что с собой оказываются давнишние билеты на самолеты, чеки из гостиниц, еще что-то, что Имс даже идентифицировать не может. Последние — сплошные иероглифы, ни один из которых ему не знаком, латиницей только фамилия. Имс бездумно сгребает все бумажки в кучу. Артур вряд ли обрадуется, если он спросит разрешение развести у него в спальне огонь, чтобы все это спалить, но Имс готов поставить какую-нибудь заоблачную сумму на то, что у Артура для подобных целей есть шредер. В любом случае, придется подождать, пока тот перестанет злиться, чтобы начать разговор и не нарваться на очередное оскорбленное выражение лица и подозрения в том, что Имс решил перевести тему, чтобы не пытаться разрешить возникший конфликт. Как бы ни хотелось обвинять во всем Артура, поскольку это проще, Имс все же понимает, что может переступить собственную гордость, сделать вид, что проглотил язык, принять обвинения, которые он не заслуживает. Это слегка похоже на лицемерие, поскольку никому другому Имс бы не спустил с рук подобного обращения с собой, но он уже давно признал, что Артур, по большей части, является исключением из его правил, нежели чем подтверждением для них.

Последним Имс вытряхивает из сумки буклет из, кажется, гонконгского аэропорта, что совершенно нелогично, поскольку он должен был оказаться сверху. Большой иероглиф красуется на обложке, но ровным счетом ничего Имсу не говорит. Он уже собирается отложить буклет к остальной стопке вещей, которые потом придется разгрести, но что-то его останавливает. Имс водит пальцам по уголкам дешевой глянцевой бумаги, почти моментально сминая их этим действием. Смутное чувство, что сейчас вот-вот возникнет какая-то ассоциация, не дает ему покоя. Но не начнет же он вдруг читать по-китайски, в самом деле. Имс пытается вспомнить, владеет ли им Артур, но не может. Вроде бы нет, но с того станется, поскольку так это работает каждый раз — когда Имс позволяет себе самоуверенную мысль о том, что изучил его вдоль, поперек и еще несколько раз, Артур доказывает ему обратное. Даже если речь зайдет о какой-то мелочи — это будет совершенно неожиданной вещью.

Бездумно мусоля пальцами буклет, Имс понимает, что сидит и занимается этим уже в течение нескольких минут, и успел чудовищно измять обложку. Иероглиф кажется знакомым. Может, обозначает «Гонконг»? Имс ненавидит эту неопределенность, чувство, что воспоминание «вот-вот» вернется, но никакой конкретики к этому даже не добавить. Вряд ли так чувствует себя сейчас Артур, но откуда ему знать? Даже в буквальном смысле забравшись к нему в голову, Имс не смог ни на йоту приблизить их к ответу.

Черная краска, которой напечатан иероглиф, словно создает миниатюрную черную дыру — у Имса кружится голова, ему кажется, что он падает, проваливается, _потому что у него нет возможности удержаться, падает почти плашмя…_ Резь в области где-то под ребрами на мгновение мешает дышать; у Имса темнеет перед глазами, он со всей силой вжимает ладонь в бок, пытаясь унять боль. Она не более, чем фантом, но простого самовнушения недостаточно. Еще с несколько секунд сердце снова колотится как безумное, но, прикрыв глаза и отсчитывая тридцать секунд, Имс успокаивает себя. По их прошествии он замирает в позе, словно, если что-то увидит, потеряет мысль. Этому фокусу учатся новички их бизнеса, для Имса не трудно удержать в голове образ, пока он не отвлекается на внешний мир.

— Артур, — громко зовет он, надеясь, что его спокойный голос будет для того достаточно убедительным фактором прийти как можно быстрее. — Кажется, я вспомнил, что было в конверте.


	4. Chapter 4

— Бесполезно, — бормочет Артур, листая блокнот и снова и снова вглядываясь в исписанные Имсом страницы, бездумно ероша волосы свободной рукой. Имс, сидящий в кресле, старается пить свой чай как можно более бесшумно, но тот слишком горячий, поэтому преуспеть сложно. Правда, такое впечатление, что Артура не отвлек бы и гораздо более громкий звук, что там ему до нарушений правил приличия и хлюпанья чаем. Он по несколько раз перечитывает последнюю страницу, и Имс замечает, как на лице Артура медленно появляется обеспокоенное выражение. Едва заметная морщинка появляется между бровей, затем исчезает, когда Артур отвлекается, поднимая голову, и их взгляды пересекаются. Имса подмывает спросить «Ну?», но он не хочет давить, предоставляя Артуру собраться с мыслями и высказать то, что у него на уме. Судя по всему, это достаточно сложно, но Имс не берется гадать, в чем именно дело.

Это была идея Артура, чтобы Имс записывал временные рамки приступов амнезии. Погрешность невозможно было рассчитать, поскольку Имс знал, что может с точностью зафиксировать время, в которое понимает, что с Артуром что-то не так — иногда тот просыпается практически собой, но все же через какое-то время сложно не заметить отличий, выражающих в каких-то мелочах в поведении, словах или еще чем-то, которые заставляют Имса задать несколько наводящих вопросов, благодаря чему можно понять, что сегодня снова один из тех дней, когда Артур что-то забыл. Тот подал еще одну идею — записывать, что именно тот забыл. Результат оказалось возможным классифицировать на три состояния. В первом Артур забывал мелочи, вроде необходимости включить чайник, хотя на кухню собирался именно за этим, и с трудом, даже когда Имс обстоятельно рассказывал ему, мог вспомнить о чем-то, произошедшем давно. Во втором Артур забывал важные вещи и недавние события; Имс уже шесть раз был вынужден ему объяснять, как получилось, что он поселился у него в квартире. И, наконец, третье пугало Имса больше всего — именно таким он нашел Артура на улице с полицейским — Артур забывал, где находится, как его зовут, и все те немногие действия, которые он пытался совершать, требовали пристального внимания со стороны, а зачастую и вовсе абсолютного пресечения, поскольку Артур себя совершенно не контролировал. Имс называл это состояние «отключкой», и единственный плюс, которой оно обладало, было то, что Артур, просыпаясь на следующий день, снова был самим собой.

— Я думал, что эти состояния должны чередоваться или хотя бы появляться с какой-то регулярностью, — проговаривает Артур не то чтобы разочарованно, но как будто не оправдалось то, на что он искренне надеялся. Он возвращается взглядом к последней странице блокнота, затем снова переводит обеспокоенный взгляд на Имса. — Ты хочешь сказать, что последняя «отключка» длилась четверо суток подряд?

Тот кивает. Он очень не хочет вдаваться в подробности, поскольку для него эти четыре дня были настоящим кошмаром. Имс едва мог спать, потому что малейший шорох со стороны Артура заставлял его подскакивать, а днем он не выпускал того из поля зрения ни на минуту, в частности из-за того, что в первый из четырех дней Артур попытался буквально претворить в жизнь сцену из фильма, который они смотрели накануне. Сейчас это уже могло показаться почти нелепым, но тогда Имсу было совершенно не до смеха. Он не знает, правильно ли умалчивать об этом и скрывать от Артура всю правду, когда тот и без этого в смятении, расстройстве и жутко нервничает в периоды просветления и полного осознания происходящего, хотя пытается это скрыть. Имс медлит, раздумывая, заговорить ли на эту щекотливую тему сейчас, чтобы не откладывать, или же подождать лучшего момента, но из всего, что он сейчас мог бы сказать, у Имса вырывается вдруг:

— Ты как-нибудь это ощущаешь? — Артур вопросительно изгибает бровь, и Имс делает еще пару глотков чая, пряча тем самым собственное смущение. — В смысле, ты понимаешь, что происходит? Что-нибудь остается в виде воспоминаний? Я просто пытаюсь понять, — «пытаюсь понять, осознавал ли ты, что делаешь, когда набирал в ванную кипяток так, что тот почти перелился через край», добавляет Имс мысленно, стараясь сдержаться, чтобы его не передернуло при мысли об этом. 

— Нет, — Артур качает головой, и, к облегчению Имса, реакция не такая резкая, как могла бы быть. Вздыхая, Артур откладывает блокнот, складывая ладони вместе и потирая их, как будто они внезапно замерзли. — Нет, — повторяет он отстраненно. — Для меня как будто не было этих четырех дней. Я хорошо помню, что ты снова искал иероглифы, когда я ложился спать. Для меня это вчера, — Артур стискивает пальцы, затем переводит тему: — Ты ничего не нашел?

Имс кривится, выражая отрицание. Он вспомнил содержимое конверта, но все же тот факт, что на вложенном листке был изображен иероглиф, ему ничем не помог, поскольку Имс не мог его даже зарисовать, чтобы можно было узнать его значение. Артур мог сказать только что не сможет назвать сходу ни единого иероглифа, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ими писать, и оставалось только домысливать, что это означает что-то важное и подтверждает инородность этой мысли. Найти один нужный иероглиф среди многих тысяч казалось просто невозможным изначально, но просто сидеть и ждать, пока его озарит, Имс не мог. Даже идиотская попытка могла дать результат — лишь бы не отрицательный, при котором ему бы вдруг показалось, что ответ найден, но в реальности это было бы всего лишь заблуждением. 

Самым логичным казалось попытаться найти остальную команду, чтобы все выяснить, и Имс предложил именно так и поступить, но Артур твердо стоял на своем, говоря, что это будет их последним вариантом. Не потому что он не может переступить через собственную гордость, чтобы признать, что сам уже не может справляться, не возможная паника тех, с кем он работал в последний раз, а нелицеприятные слухи, которые поползут среди «своих» и вполне могут попасть «наверх», лишая потенциальных заказчиков всякого желания связываться с ними. Имс порывался ответить, что плевать он хотел на слухи и развал всего бизнеса, если это позволит докопаться до истинной причины состояния Артура и помочь ему, но вовремя остановился, поняв, что будет неубедителен, и подобные реплики, скорее всего, привели бы их еще к одному спору на повышенных тонах. Имсу, с того самого момента, как он фактически поселился у Артура, нервного перенапряжения хватало и без этого.

В остальном он даже удивлялся тому, как легко и незаметно им с Артуром удалось вписаться в личное пространство друг друга. Возможно, дело было вполне закономерное, поскольку они знали друг друга уже так долго и работали вместе с достаточной регулярностью — изменилось, в общем-то, только то, что они жили в одной квартире, а не отеле, и оказывались бок о бок двадцать четыре часа подряд. Вопрос о том, что Имс поселится в отеле, был разве что у того в мыслях в самую первую ночь. Дальше тот не то что не поднимался, но и забылся сам собой. Пара недель — не такой большой срок, но Имс уже чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, пусть и на правах гостя, и он слишком хорошо знал Артура, чтобы понимать, что тот тоже не воспринимает это как какое-то неудобство. Несколько странным казалось общаться на прежнем «исключительно касающемся работы» уровне, но при этом, фактически, жить вместе, но пока не затрагивалась другая сторона ситуации. Слишком недобро даже думать «не предпочел ли Артур забыть Канберру?», но Имс задавался этим вопросом в последнее время все чаще. Сложно удержаться, когда Артур не просто рядом, но и без преувеличений вся атмосфера вокруг заполнена им и принадлежит только ему.

— Получается, с мертвой точки никто из нас не сдвинулся, — подытоживает Артур, поднимаясь с кровати и расправляя смявшееся покрывало. Имс только руками разводит. Он чувствует себя виноватым не только потому, что оказался еще более бесполезным, чем мог бы подумать раньше, но и потому что идея Артура тоже пропала впустую. — Надо продолжать, — Имсу кажется, что он замечает нотки обреченности, но Артур с шумом захлопывает блокнот и успевает сменить тему прежде, чем Имс перестает сомневаться, что ему это просто показалось. — Мне срочно нужно что-нибудь съесть, пока я не свалился обратно в постель.

***  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты окажешься таким настойчивым и все-таки умудришься вытащить меня на улицу, — в голосе Артура насмешка удивительным образом перемежается с благодарностью, и Имс даже не знает, нужно ему возмущаться или отмахнуться, сказав, что это пустяки. 

— Да ладно, как будто тебя можно было бы вытащить, если бы ты не согласился, — проговаривает он, пожимая плечами. Артур, сделавший глоток кофе, который они взяли на вынос, награждает его возмущенным взглядом. 

— То есть, по-твоему, все твои «Артур, ты скоро станешь прозрачным, а не бледным», «Артур, тебе нужно хоть немного побыть не в четырех стенах» и «Артур, сквозняк в квартире — это не свежий воздух», которые я выслушивал целый час после завтрака, не приравниваются к «вытаскиванию против воли»? — интересуется Артур ворчливо, но все же улыбается впервые за несколько дней: слабо и не очень уверенно, но все же для Имса после четырех суток рядом с безэмоциональным, холодным и непонимающим Артуром ему хочется в открытую выразить свою радость, но Имс ограничивается широкой улыбкой, которая, если честно, могла бы быть хоть немного извиняющейся, но только в том случае, если бы на месте него был кто-то другой. 

— Нет, — авторитетно заявляет Имс без тени смущения. — К этому приравнивалось бы только физическое «вытащить», — он показательно оглядывает Артура с ног до головы, как будто вычисляя, сколько тот весит, хотя разница в их комплекции совершенно очевидна сразу же. — Да, думаю, это было бы нетрудно, ты по-прежнему тощий, — возмущение Артура продолжает расти еще с какое-то время, но потом он понимает, что Имс смеется над ним именно из-за этого, и слегка сбавляет обороты. Все эти реакции так хорошо знакомы, что на несколько мгновений Имсу кажется, что все вернулось на круги своя. Что в Чикаго они просто на очередном деле, он навязался в компанию к Артуру в походе за кофе в перерыве, а сейчас они вернутся в снятое помещение, чтобы снова погрузиться в гору бумажек, состоящей из документов, фотографий и файлов, требующих детального изучения, поэтому над ней они засидятся до глубокой ночи, и Имс привычно начнет ворчать первым, в частности в адрес Артура, который не дает себе полноценного отдыха и будет продолжать до тех пор, пока Артур, не выдержав, не захлопнет папку, после чего сгребет документы и, пожелав всем спокойной ночи, не уйдет. Это стандартный вариант, к которому Имс привык, но, к сожалению, к нынешней реальности он не имеет никакого отношения. А плюсы в ситуации Имс принципиально не хочет даже обозначать — это было бы откровенно эгоистично с его стороны. Артур меньше всего заслуживает подобного отношения, да и Имс никогда не считал себя способным на такой чистой воды низости. 

— Ну, спасибо огромное за «тощего», — морщится Артур, но все же улыбается. Имс отвечает тем же самым только по инерции. Что-то внутри за долю секунды словно обрывается, заставляя вернуться чувство тоски. 

***  
— Я идиот! — восклицает Артур; после молчания, длившегося приблизительно час, Имс никак не ожидает от него такой внезапной реплики, поэтому заметно вздрагивает. После очередной попытки изучить иероглифы в попытке найти знакомый, успехом не увенчались, поэтому Имс решил отвлечься на чтение — не очень мудрое решение, учитывая, что что-нибудь «легкое» найти у Артура было попросту невозможно. Час уже довольно поздний, но Артур не обращает на это внимания, уже, кажется, в сотый раз изучая заметки Имса по поводу приступов амнезии. Сейчас он, видимо, обнаружил для себя что-то, что раньше ускользало от его взгляда. 

— С радостью поспорю с этим утверждением, дорогуша, — отзывается Имс, закрывая книгу, не удосужившись даже запомнить страницу — найти при желании нужную будет нетрудно, учитывая, что далеко он не продвинулся, но Имс сомневается, что пойдет на этот подвиг.

— Нет, я серьезно, — нетерпеливо отмахивается Артур. — Это же _очевидно_ , — Имс еле сдерживается от скептического хмыканья, потому что для Артура, кажется, «очевидным» было практически все, несмотря на то, что периодически ускользало от его внимания. Артур сует ему блокнот, ткнув в страницу. Имс уже ожидает, что сейчас тот спросит «Неужели ты сам не видишь?», но сейчас умничать и показывать свое интеллектуальное превосходство Артур не собирается, за что тот ему крайне благодарен. — Ты видишь, когда происходит этот… переход из состояния в состояние? Ты ведь сам отмечаешь, что я уже просыпаюсь… другим? Ведь никогда еще не было так, чтобы я внезапно напрочь забыл, что было утром, посреди дня?

Имс переводит взгляд на собственные записи в блокноте. Ненадолго задумывается над вопросами Артура, прежде, чем отрицательно покачать головой.

— Значит, я уже просыпаюсь таким. Что-то происходит в моем мозгу, пока я сплю, — проговаривает Артур почти что с лихорадочным волнением. Почти с опаской, как будто в реальности такого и быть не может, но кому, как не им двоим, знать, что сон или пребывание во сне может быть даже опасным для жизни?

Артур был прав. Это действительно очевидно. Имс не знает, как можно было не сопоставить два лежащих на поверхности факта, но он умудрился именно это и сделать. Должно быть, замешательство отражается у него на лице, потому что Артур, слегка удивленный, расщедривается на слабую, ободряющую улыбку. Он ничего не говорит, но Имс знает, что за ней стоит «Ты ни в чем не виноват», и это помогает ему чувствовать себя чуть легче.

— У тебя есть решение этой проблемы? — спрашивает Имс неуверенно, но откровенно надеясь на утвердительный ответ. Он его получает — улыбка Артура становится шире и определенной. Самодовольства в ней нет, но все же эта уверенность не может не приободрять заодно и Имса.

— Я должен перестать спать, — отвечает он на полном серьезе.

Очевидно. На поверхности. Имс знает, что спорить бесполезно — проиграет именно он, судя по тому, что волнения в голосе Артура больше нет. Как будто ему совершенно нечего терять. Наверное, так оно и есть.

***

Артуру удается продержаться семьдесят четыре часа. Сколько литров кофе он за это время в себя влил — Имс подсчитать не берется, но когда он опасливо высказывает предложение завязать с этим, Артур только отмахивается. Имсу даже как-то неловко спать, когда Артур так старается воздержаться от этого, но все же благоразумность и предусмотрительность берут верх. Хорош он будет, приглядывая за Артуром, если будет думать только о том, как сильно ему самому хочется отключиться. В первый день он оставляет Артура без присмотра, откровенно нервничая, долго не может заснуть, то и дело поглядывая на Артура, сидящего за письменным столом за документами по последнему делу. Дверь квартиры, по обоюдному согласию, заперта, и ключ Имс сунул под подушку. Волноваться как будто бы не о чем, но все же сама ситуация в целом слишком сильно напрягает.

Семьдесят четыре часа наполнены звуками, поэтому Имса заставляет испугаться тишина. Он просыпается за полночь, резко, без перехода, и уже в этот момент знает, что Артура нет в спальне. Привычно горит настольная лампа, повернутая в сторону кровати, чтобы не мешать Имсу. Одеяло лежит чуть в стороне, а простынка измята на том месте, где Артур сидел за чтением, когда Имс только-только заснул, но его самого нет. Имс трет глаза, садясь на кровати, зовет его по имени. Ответа он ожидаемо не получает, поэтому вариантом остается только искать Артура. Проверив под подушкой, Имс обнаруживает ключи, так что этот момент точно не повод для беспокойства, но все же даже в квартире для Артура может быть опасно, если он снова оказался не в себе. Имс знает, что преждевременные выводы не приносят ничего, кроме совершенно ненужной паники, но все же сейчас он снова начинает думать о том, о чем думать бы не надо.

Во всей квартире темно и тихо. Имс проверяет входную дверь — заперто. Он идет на кухню, но там все в полном порядке. В ванной комнате горит свет, и Имс торопится к ней, почти что молясь, чтобы дверь оказалась открытой, и едва не выдыхает от облегчения, когда так и оказывается. Порыв сходит на нет, когда он осознает, что смотрит на лежащего на полу возле ванны Артура. Паника буквально подкашивает ему ноги — Имс почти падает на колени, протягивая дрожащую руку, чтобы нащупать пульс, и чуть не ударяется головой о раковину, шарахнувшись в сторону, когда Артур бормочет «Я в порядке», слабым, сонным голосом. Имс замечает детали — чашку с недопитым кофе на полочке под зеркалом, то, что с Артуром на первый взгляд все совершенно в порядке, за исключением того, что он выбрал для сна крайне неподходящее для этого места — и готов то ли рассмеяться из-за собственной глупости, то ли всхлипнуть.

— Давай-ка отнесу тебя в кровать, — проговаривает Имс хрипло, не без труда, но все же встав и поднимая Артура на руки. Тот что-то бормочет, но, обессиленно уткнувшись в плечо Имса, сопротивляться не пытается. Имс тихо бормочет «шшш», говорит что-то неразборчиво-успокаивающее всю обратную дорогу до спальни. Артур кажется совсем легким, как будто бы истощенным, но об этом Имс будет думать после. Он осторожно укладывает Артура в кровать, избавляет его от одежды, в неуклюже-заботливой манере подтыкает одеяло, выключает свет, после чего, недолго поколебавшись, укладывается рядом, поверх одеяла, одной рукой обнимая Артура за талию. Имс знает, что не должен этого делать, это нарушает негласное табу, которое возникло после Канберры, но даже эти несколько минут стоили ему слишком большого количества нервных клеток, чтобы образумить себя. Это должно принести успокоение. Артур простит ему этот эгоизм. Возможно. Остается надеяться на это. Душевных сил у Имса больше не осталось, физических, кажется, тоже. Артур ворочается, поворачивается к нему лицом и замирает в этой позе, и Имс еще успевает кинуть на него последний взгляд, прежде чем проваливается в спасительную темноту без снов.

***  
Эксперимент с отсутствием сна провалился, но Артур его таковым не считал, здраво понимая, что сдерживаться дольше не смог бы попросту физически, да и на пользу это его и без того утомленному перепадами психического состояния организму это бы не пошло. Артур усматривал маленький, неутешительный, но все же плюс — подтверждение теории о «перезагрузке» его мозга во сне. Полностью отказаться от него не мог, но твердо заявил Имсу, что намерен свести сон к минимуму. Если он будет просыпаться с потерями в памяти, Имс всегда может попытаться заставить его «доспать», понадеявшись, что Артур вернется в обычное состояние, если же повезет — что ж, Артур не будет терять драгоценное время. Имс настоял только на том, чтобы они с Артуром просыпались в одно и то же время. Того нервировало и заставляло чувствовать вину эта необходимость быть постоянно под надзором Имса, несмотря на то, что тот ни разу не высказал своего недовольства, но вариантов не было. Артур не дурак, Артур понимает, что большую часть из того, что происходит с ним во время «отключки» Имс даже не собирается рассказывать, и сколько бы тот не отнекивался, Артур видит, как тому тяжело.

Он корит себя за то, что не сдержался и позвал Имса на помощь. Он чувствует себя жутко виноватым, раздражаясь в бессильной злобе от того, что с ним нужно возиться, не дай бог что натворит. Он бесится из-за того, что теперь Имс и слушать не желает о том, чтобы его оставить, хотя Артур твердит ему, что справится сам. И, что самое пугающее, — Артур не знает, как им обоим выйти из этой ситуации. Попытки Имса вспомнить, что за иероглиф он видел в Каирском музее (и тем самым понять, была ли в этом какая-то подсказка) не увенчались успехом. Артур до сих пор не мог выйти на связь хоть с кем-то из команды. Они застряли на одном месте, не сдвинувшись с мертвой точки. «Перезагрузка» была единственным совершенно новым открытием, но Артур не знал, что с этим делать, и не мог даже вспомнить ни единого подобного случая в бизнесе. Тупик. И удручающим было то, что пойманы оказались они оба.

Ситуация была бы совершенно беспросветной, если бы они с Имсом не смогли ужиться в пространстве одной квартиры, но, как ни странно, это не было проблемой ни в малейшей степени. То ли после стольких лет совместной работы, то ли просто в силу по-человечески хороших взаимоотношений, они с Имсом ладили, и даже периодические перепалки были совершенно не в счет, будучи вполне закономерным явлением, когда одну и ту же жилую площадь делят двое. Артур смутно помнил, как однажды они с Имсом с неделю жили в гостиничном номере, и тогда предметом жарких споров лишь один раз стали разбросанные носки. Сейчас Артур тоже цеплялся по мелочам, хотя и старался сдерживаться, лишний раз Имса не дергая, но конфликты решались достаточно мирно. Легкая абсурдность ситуации по-прежнему иногда плохо укладывалась у Артура в сознании, поскольку он точно бы посмотрел на любого, кто заявил бы ему, что он будет _жить_ с Имсом, как на ненормального, но жизнь иногда бывает совершенно непредсказуема.

Тупик. Артуру виделся лишь один выход — в какой-то момент Имс просто бросит его. Он ровным счетом ничем ему не обязан. Артур поддался лишь однажды, повелся на эгоистичный мотив, втянул его в то, что Имсу не нужно. Может быть, появится достойный предлог, и тогда ему придется смириться с тем, что Имс уйдет, хотя одна мысль об этом заставляет Артура по-настоящему страшиться возможного будущего, потому что Имс помогает ему помнить, кто он такой, держит на расстоянии от безумия. Артур не уверен, что сможет справиться в одиночку, боясь так же сильно, как в тот раз, когда пытался запить свое горе и, сорвавшись, попросил у Имса помощи. Артур боится, и знает наверняка только то, что не хочет сходить с ума.

***  
Рутина повторяется день за днем, изменяясь только в сценарии. Бывает, что Артур помнит несколько из них подряд, бывает, что он пропускает пару-тройку. Бывают даже хорошие дни, когда Имс даже не вымучивает приподнятое настроение, а действительно радуется жизни и тому, что Артур в порядке, и они просто искренне наслаждаются обществом друг друга. Шесть недель жизни с кем-то в одной квартире для Артура становятся рекордом года. Шесть недель с Имсом в одной квартире — рекорд для них обоих. Артур знает, что не он один начинает позволять себе… опасные мысли. Сомнения, размышления насчет правильности принятого давно решения иногда слишком мучительны, их хочется высказаться, ими хочется поделиться, обсудить, обдумать еще раз, теперь уже вместе. Нельзя. Не нависай над ним это чувство вины, вызванное возложенными на другого обязательствами, Артур, может быть, дрогнул бы. Сейчас оно оказывается сдерживающим фактором. Может, это к лучшему.

Артур не решается загадывать, сколько это будет длиться, но, так же, как его телефонный звонок меняет ход событий, другой делает фактически то же самое.

— Твой, — произносит Имс. Такой простой звук, как телефонный звонок, кажется уху странным. Тем более что телефон принадлежит Артуру, и за все время, пока Имс живет с ним, тот не звонил ни разу — Артур предпочитал сообщения. Тот смотрит на мобильник с опаской. Но, по крайней мере, им не надо решать проблему, связанную с памятью, сегодня Артур в фазе, в которой помнит все.

— Без понятия, кто это, — напряженно проговаривает Артур, но не в его привычках даже не пытаться выяснить подобное — он отвечает. Разговор выходит недолгим; Артур с минуту молчит, внимательно слушая все, что выдает собеседник, потом бросается к столу, чтобы взять ручку и что-то записать в блокноте. Имс старается не волноваться, но скупые «Да» и «Понял» Артура не дают никакой пищи для размышлений. Единственное, что заставляет его напрячься по-настоящему — последняя фраза, довольно недвусмысленная, но совершенно непонятная.

— Мы летим, — Артур сбрасывает, но пока не поворачивается к Имсу лицом, о чем-то размышляя, по-прежнему стоя у стола и постукивая по нему кончиками пальцев. Молчание затягивается, и Имс все-таки решает напомнить о своем присутствии:

— В чем дело? — в голосе Имса разве что легкая степень любопытства, не более, поскольку эмоционально давить на того он не хочет. Артур медленно качает головой, поворачиваясь к нему. Он хмурится, но выглядит очень решительным, откладывая телефон, и, взяв блокнот, снова пробегает взглядом по записанному. — Кто это был?

— Винсент, — Артур произносит это имя с неким недоумением, как будто мысль об этом кажется ему странным. Так думает Имс первые несколько мгновений, пока не вглядывается в его лицо внимательнее, и не понимает, что ошибся. Артур даже не растерян. Артур бледнеет, и причиной тому может быть только неподдельный страх, настолько сильный, что даже хладнокровному Артуру не удается сдержаться и не показывать его. — Он сказал… — Артур осекается, сглатывает, как будто у него внезапно пересохло в горле. — Он сказал, что с Ингрид творится что-то странное. Из-за последней нашей работы. Она теряет память.

***  
Артур не спит уже почти сутки, и отказывается даже подремать в самолете, хотя Имс просит его сделать это. Почти с откровенным отвращением Артур продолжает пить кофе, и совокупность этого факта и общего состояния на взводе, заставляют Имса беспокоиться. Он понимает, что не может ничего сделать, а дельных вещей по телефону не сказал бы даже Винсент. Страх выводит Артура из равновесия, отчего тот становится замкнутым и молчаливым, словно все усилия уходят на то, чтобы побороть это состояние. Это у Артура получается плохо. Кажется, он даже не рад, что все складывается удобно для них обоих, и билеты есть на самолет, вылетающий буквально на день, следующий за тем, в который звонил Винсент. Артур не хочет обсуждать ни малейшей детали, методично складывая вещи, покупая билеты, только отмахиваясь от Имса, когда тот предлагает внести свою лепту хотя бы материально. Ощущение от происходящего такое, как будто Артур в полушаге от того, чтобы сорваться на истерику.

Имс просыпается от резко ввинчивающегося в уши голоса из динамика, с сильным французским акцентом вещающего о том, что посадка состоится через десять минут. Спросонья ему приходится потратить какое-то время, чтобы сориентироваться в пространстве, но осознание, что спит он, самым наглым образом устроившись на плече Артура, будит, словно ведро холодной воды, опрокинутое на голову. Имс чуть ли не подскакивает, но Артуру, кажется, совершенно все равно, и подобное для него в порядке вещей. Он устало кивает ему в знак приветствия, и по залегшим под глазами теням Имс понимает, что тот бодрствовал весь полет. 

— Какие дальнейшие планы? — Имс зевает и чешет в затылке, стараясь скрыть неловкость. — Ты сказал, что нам нужен не Париж, верно? 

— Добираться еще около сотни километров, — Артур кивает, проверяя пряжку ремня безопасности. За окном светает, но как-то совершенно безрадостно. Европейская осень, кажется, побивает все рекорды по своему уровню тоскливости. — Не хочу терять время. Выдержишь? 

Имс понимает, что споры бесполезны. Как бы сильно он ни мечтал о полноценном сне в кровати со всеми удобствами, завтраке более солидном, чем тот, который можно получить в самолете, и о том, чтобы прийти в себя, элементарно привыкнув к другому часовому поясу, это все бытовые мелочи, не имеющие значения по сравнению с причиной, по которой они здесь. Артур вымотан, но, судя по всему, не намерен давать себе передышку, и уговаривать его совершенно бесполезно. Во-первых, потому что его инерции хватит еще надолго, и, во-вторых, потому что даже Имс понимает, что прерываться сейчас было бы совершенно нелогично. Значит, пусть так. Имс кивает в ответ на последний вопрос, и застегивает ремень безопасности.

Можно ли хотя бы за сотню километров дороги подготовиться к неизвестности, заранее будучи уверенным только в том, что ничего хорошего тебе услышать точно не придется? Сомнительно.

***  
Артур всегда страхуется в вопросах, связанных с адресами, поэтому не уточняет, какая улица нужна им, когда они прибывают в Шартр, просто дает указания парой фраз, которые Имс даже не понимает. По-французски он может выдать разве что «спасибо» и «мой милый», периодически изводя Артура (в основном за счет жутчайшего акцента), и жестикуляция его была достаточно понятна для водителя, чтобы тот смирился и не пытался начать разговор вторично, хотя за пару часов дороги тот прямо-таки истосковался. Артур предпочел притвориться спящим, будучи слишком усталым для разговоров, но Имс видит краем глаза все признаки того, что тот все же бодрствует. Как назло, ему и самому больше совершенно не хочется спать, в особенности из-за неуверенно поднимающегося над горизонтом, но от того не менее яркого солнца, и Имс проводит всю дорогу, без интереса разглядывая проплывающие за окном однообразные поля по обе стороны от дороги, скучные, одинаково-прилизанные. Он почти задремывает уже в окрестностях города, но оказывается, что пора вылезать. Зевая и поеживаясь от промозглого ветра, Имс забирает обе сумки, дожидаясь, пока Артур расплатится, и устало спрашивает:

— Куда теперь? 

Артур отыскивает взглядом ближайшую табличку, на которой указано название улицы; мысленно прикинув что-то, коротко отвечает «Соседний квартал», явно вспоминая карту. Имсу остается только идти следом и вести себя как можно более непринужденно, хотя это оказывается не самым сложным — людей на улицах еще не слишком много. Нужный им дом оказывается ничем не примечательным среди ряда таких же на одной из удаленных тихих улиц. Имс не может не заметить, что Артуру явно приходится прикладывать очень много усилий для того, чтобы заставить себя подняться по ступенькам к входной двери. Рядом отчетливо виднеется кнопка звонка, но Артур зачем-то рассеянно прикасается к стилизованному дверному молотку. Почти суеверный, осторожный жест, как будто виноградная лоза может придать ему сил и уверенности. Имс, стоящий парой ступенек ниже, разглядывает чужую спину, подмечая, что даже по ней одной можно определить, как сильно тот напряжен.

Минута. Еще одна. Тишину раннего утра нарушает лишь шелест листьев в садах соседей и приглушенный гул шоссе, пролегающего вне зоны видимости. Артур все так же не решается позвонить, и Имсу на мгновение кажется, что они так и простоят здесь до бесконечности, пока их случайно не обнаружат и не пригласят внутрь. На мгновение Имс испытывает невероятную решительность — чертова кнопка так и маячит перед глазами, и хочется отодвинуть Артура в сторону, чтобы бесцеремонно вжать ее, подняв на уши весь дом. Порыв проходит, хотя Имс и вынужден сунуть руки в карманы, чтобы не поддаваться соблазну. 

Еще минута.

— Что бы там ни было, я с тобой, Артур. И всегда готов прикрыть, — Имс не ожидает, что проговорит это вслух, но все же рад, когда поневоле это делает. À la guerre comme à la guerre, вспоминается совершенно не вовремя. Точно, еще что-то из остатков французских словечек все-таки выплывает из глубин памяти. И если хороши все средства, а у них война с непонятным, безликим врагом, который взялся из неизвестности и прибегает к совершенно непредсказуемой стратегии, должен быть хоть какой-то островок надежности. И если ему отведен второй план, Имс готов ручаться, что он будет уделять внимание самоотдаче во имя его исполнения на какие-то жалкие сто процентов. 

Артур стряхивает с себя оцепенение, и, хотя даже не оборачивается, Имс уже уверен, что выражение лица у него меняется. С плеч словно снимается часть груза — не весь, но это уже прогресс. Артур еле заметно, но все же кивает, и через мгновение уже тянется к дверному звонку. Как срываешь пластырь, как прыгаешь с утеса, как пускаешь пулю в лоб. В последнюю секунду колебаться нельзя, потому что к боли все равно подготовиться не получится. Твоя единственная надежда — лишь на то, что это сон.

***  
Не то чтобы Имсу было до этого хоть какое-то дело, но даже он поражен, как _хреново_ в самом подлинном смысле слова выглядит Винсент. Он и в обычных обстоятельствах не выглядел никогда пышущим здоровьем, но теперь он — самое настоящее подобие призрака. И если раньше на эту должность можно было смело претендовать Артуру, то сейчас Имс всерьез готов пересмотреть свою точку зрения на ситуацию. Светлые волосы кажутся давно немытыми и взъерошенными, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Сложно, работая в сфере снов, не признать того, кто этого сна лишен напрочь. И сегодня — один из тех исключительных дней, когда он не начинает приветствие с едкой подколки.

Винсент вглядывается в них двоих с несколько секунд через щелку приоткрытой двери; щурится, словно не может сфокусировать взгляд, но впускает их, не дождавшись даже, пока Имс натянет на лицо выражение пока-вежливой нетерпеливости. В узкой прихожей темно, но даже не это первым делом обращает на себя внимание. Запах — вот что сильнее. Затхлый, словно никто и не живет в этом доме, чуть отдающий подвальной плесенью. Артур чуть кривится, неудачно попытавшись замаскировать это хмурым выражением лица, и Имс снова вынужден проглатывать шутки, не желая вносить напряжение и в без того тяжелую для всех ситуаций.

— Быстро вы, я не ожидал… — бормочет Винсент рассеянно, без приветствий, неловко топчется, мешаясь им; Имс, аккуратно его подвинувший в сторону, не встречает никакого сопротивления. — Ингрид, она… она спит. Вы можете устроиться в гостиной, там… вроде почище, — Винсент рассеянно, словно случайно, машет рукой в нужную сторону. Артур коротко кивает, бредет первым в указанную сторону. Имс же задерживается — любезного молчания с него хватит. Взяв Винсента за локоть, он вглядывается в чужое лицо. Подергивающийся глаз, отведенный взгляд. Если с его сестрой творится то же самое, что с Артуром, то справляется Винсент в разы хуже. Или — сердце екает — все настолько плохо, что он себе представить просто не в состоянии.

— Ты выдернул нас из Штатов, Винс, так что не надейся, что я не вытрясу из тебя все объяснения, которые скомпенсируют мне часы, потраченные на полет, — это едва ли угроза, тон голоса довольно спокойный, но Имс не отличается терпением. — И если ты попытаешься и соберешься сделать это раньше, чем я решу, что это может миновать Артура, я буду тебе благодарен, Винсент, хоть и поверить и не могу, что говорю такие вещи.

— А, так ты теперь главный? — Винсент вяло усмехается, облизывая пересохшие губы, но огонек, зажегшийся было во взгляде, исчезает так же быстро, как появляется. Совершенно очевидно, что ему далеко не до перепалок, пусть в прежнее время он не преминул бы попытаться ответить Имсу так, чтобы тот заткнулся — это никогда и никому (за редкими исключениями) не удавалось, но попытка шла в счет. Сейчас же Винсент словно сдувается, обмякает и неопределенно поводит плечами. Имс принимает это за согласие.

Если бы была нужна встряска – Имс взял бы на себя ответственность рассказать, что здесь он совершенно не из праздного любопытства. Но если разговор с Винсентом был единственным, то можно предполагать, что Винсент не знает, что Артуром движет не только христианское милосердие и сочувствие к ближнему своему, но и весьма конкретный личный интерес. Имс никогда не отрицал, что его можно называть любителем потрепаться, но строгие ограничения на счет чужих личных дел остаются в силе при любых обстоятельствах. Он не будет рассказывать о происходящем и Винсенту, даже если его сестра проходит через нечто подобное. Чужое личное дело остается таковым, даже если в него посвятили тебя.

— Она еще спит, но просыпается как раз приблизительно в это время, — Винсент коротким жестом зовет Имса за собой, на лестницу на второй этаж. Красивые резные перила покрыты толстым слоем пыли, на ступеньках валяются в беспорядке какие-то книги, грязная мятая одежда, один раз Имс чуть не наступает на вилку, но проглатывает все беспрекословно. У Винсента все равно такой вид, как будто он если не пропустит мимо ушей весьма красочные комментарии, то не воспримет их точно. К удивлению Имса, второй этаж значительно чище, по крайней мере, отсутствует запах, а солнце, добравшееся до окон, выходящих в сад, заливает коридор теплыми лучами. 

— Симпатично здесь, — Имс вполне искреннен, хотя говорит это вслух исключительно потому, что не выносит продолжительной тишины ни в каком виде, да и хотелось бы удержать Винсента в реальном мире, из которого он то и дело пытается провалиться в собственные мысли. Это срабатывает; тот чуть нервно кивает.

— Принадлежал деду, — рассеянно делится Винсент. — Подумывали, еще давным-давно, продать его, но сам знаешь, как это бывает. Всегда должно быть место, о котором никто не знает. Куда можно возвращаться.

Имс неопределенно хмыкает в ответ. Даже если он знает, это вовсе не подразумевает, что он должен притворяться перед Винсентом, что у него самого подобное место есть. Шартр и дом деда у этих двоих. Чикаго Артура. Он потерял Лондон в свое время, и притворяться, что это до сих пор не причиняет боль — бессмысленно. Все же человеческому существу действительно нужно за что-то цепляться, и никто не назовет желание сохранить за собой дом — иррациональным. Даже тот, у кого больше нет места, которое можно так называть.

— Тебе лучше подождать в коридоре, — Винсент переходит на нервный, свистящий шепот, останавливаясь перед дверью в его самом конце; Имс только пожимает плечами, не желая спорить и указывать. — Я понятия не имею, в каком состоянии сегодня проснется Ингрид. Не то чтобы она может быть агрессивной, — поспешно добавляет он, и Имс едва не сбалтывает в ответ «Я знаю». Уверенность в том, что с Ингрид творится то же самое, что и с Артуром, и дело в странной, частичной и непостоянной амнезии, родилась у Имса сразу после телефонного звонка, и он даже не считает своим долгом спрашивать, прав ли он в своих догадках. Теория родилась, даже не будучи подтверждена фактами. Шерлок Холмс был бы глубоко оскорблен подобным поведением.

Имс ловит себя на том, что беспрекословно проглатывает все шуточки о том, что Ингрид, возможно, даже не отказалась бы, проснувшись, увидеть не физиономию братца, а его; верный признак того, как же он напряжен. И ему все еще не нравится тот факт, что Артур оставлен в одиночестве где-то внизу, среди хлама чужого дома. Даже если это считать разведкой боем, и Имсу хотелось бы как-то подготовить того к возможному зрелищу, все равно что-то кажется совершенно неверным в корне. Остается только надеяться, что ни к каким негативным последствиям это не приведет. Винсент был прав — именно ему, Имсу, приходится теперь быть «главным». Этот весь издерган, Артур сам страдает от последствий неизвестного инцидента; зацепка — в Ингрид, но не факт, что она хоть куда-то приведет. А что, если она так и останется в той стадии, в которой нельзя ничего вспомнить, в которой лишь слепая, бездумная беспомощность?

«Спокойнее», велит себе Имс. В стрессовой ситуации всегда кажется, что будет только хуже, склонность же к излишней драматизации только усугубляет положение. У него нет никаких оснований подозревать худшее. Пока что.

Винсент возится с дверью, и Имс запоздало понимает, что тот, очевидно, запирает ее на ключ. И это вызывает у него неконтролируемый приступ раздражения — подобное поведение по отношению к собственной сестре кажется ему по-настоящему свинским, хотя мера предосторожности ясна. Но он, по крайней мере, делает это, находясь _в одной_ с Артуром комнате, а не относится к нему, как к какой-то зверюшке. Впрочем, это же Винсент, умственные способности которого Имс никогда не оценивал высоко, тот вполне искренне может считать, что совершает благо, следуя подобным мерам предосторожности. 

Несмотря на неуверенную просьбу остаться в коридоре, Имс все равно заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь, не без любопытства все же окинув чужую спальню взглядом. Некий компромисс между свинарником внизу и аккуратным пространством второго этажа. Имс рассеянно думает о том, что мог бы и посочувствовать Винсенту, поскольку понимает, сколько душевных усилий уходит на то, чтобы бороться с собой, когда становишься свидетелем происходящего с близким тебе человеком, а целый дом — это вовсе не маленькая квартира Артура, но все же сложности — это не оправдание собственным слабостям.

Из-под одеяла торчит светлая макушка Ингрид; присутствие брата заставляет ее заворочаться, и Имс видит, что волосы у нее отросли ниже плеч, они гораздо длиннее сейчас, чем когда он видел ее в последний раз. Это тоже кажется непривычным, неправильным, еще одним штрихом к общей неаккуратности раздраю этого дома. Винсент тихо зовет сестру по имени, и это единственное, что заставляет Имса почти отпрянуть, смутившись. Тихая нежность, звучащая в его голосе, не предназначается для чужих ушей. И только крайняя степень отчаяния и ощущение беспомощности заставили Винсента обратиться к кому-то еще.

Не сходится в этом все только одно, вдруг доходит до Имса. Сколько он уже времени провел с Артуром, наблюдая за тем? И сколько прошло, пока тот не обратился к нему? По всей логике, если Винсент так беспокоится о сестре, он бы уже связался с ним или с Артуром еще до того, как Имс умотал бы в Гонконг, что было достаточно давно. Даже допуская возможность того, что ситуация сложилась весьма похожим образом, и Винсент не мог выйти на связь хоть с кем-то сразу, ведь это не удалось даже Артуру, все же не могло это занять столько времени. Что-то не сходится, и Имс твердо намеревается заполнить пробелы, которые не нравятся ему по одной простой причине: слишком уж они много подозрений вызывают.

Винсенту удалось разбудить сестру, судя по его тихим репликам, но мгновение спустя Имс слышит сдавленное, но поникшее ругательство. Все же переступая порог, он немедленно встречается взглядом с Винсентом, который глядит на него почти затравленно, качая головой. 

«Отключку» Имс узнает мгновенно. Ингрид, сидящая в разобранной постели в пол-оборота к нему, сразу же производит впечатление человека потерянного, не воспринимающего реальность. Светлые волосы спутались, одна прядь прилипла к губам, но она словно бы даже не замечает этого, хотя, кажется, инстинктивно потребовалось бы убрать. Вместо нее это делает Винсент, и Имс отмечает, что пальцы у того дрожат. Он не то чтобы хорошо знает Ингрид, но она всегда производила впечатление независимой, невозмутимой и непоколебимой девушки. Ту, что он видит перед собой сейчас, попросту не узнать. Это пустая, безэмоциональная, безвольная кукла, но почему-то с той же знакомой внешностью; за ней ничего не скрывается, до нее не достучаться. Имса почти пробирает дрожь, когда он видит ее взгляд, в котором словно нет ничего от живого человека. Винсент помогает сестре сесть в постели, чтобы можно было опереться спиной о подушки, но Ингрид все так же равнодушна, не обращает внимания на это, не проявляет ни малейшего интереса. 

Тихий шорох позади себя заставляет Имса обернуться: на несколько мгновений сердце словно бы пропускает удары, когда он видит стоящего рядом с ним Артура. Тот с побелевшим лицом разглядывает Ингрид, даже не моргая. Винсент открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Артур уже срывается с места, не произнеся ни слова. Ужас и шок, пережитые им, — словно удар под дых. Имс слишком хорошо понимает причину подобного. Тот видит в Ингрид себя самого.

***  
Раздумывая, правильно ли он поступает, не кинувшись за Артуром в то же мгновение, Имс теряет драгоценные мгновения — когда через несколько минут он спускается (чуть не свернув шею на захламленной лестнице) на первый этаж, Артура не видно, пока в окне гостиной Имс не замечает съежившийся, напряженный силуэт со спины в саду; Артур курит, нервно стряхивая пепел, и можно различить, что тот болезненно поводит плечами, как будто стараясь сдержать дрожь. От волнения ли, от отвращения? Имс уверен, что у него не хватит духу выяснить подобное. Для того, кто претендует на то, что неплохо изучил другого человека, Имс вполне уверен в одном: после подобного зрелища Артур захочет свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что точно то же самое происходит с ним. Никто не любит глядеть на других, видя в них самих себя. Особенно если это — что-то, что невозможно контролировать. Артур ненавидит, когда вещи выходят из-под контроля.

Но контролировать хоть что-либо сейчас не в состоянии и сам Имс. Он понимает, что задремывает, стоит ему рассеянно опуститься на кресло, которое не нужно разгребать от завала; изнеможение накатывает с такой силой, что противиться ему просто невозможно. Долгий перелет, отсутствие сна в дороге. У него все еще есть обязательства перед Артуром, о них Имс не забывает, не смог бы забыть, но пока он не соберется и не сможет соображать более-менее связно, не может идти речи о каких-то серьезных разговорах. Насколько велик соблазн перегнуть палку и превратить обеспокоенность в навязчивость Имс уже уяснил для себя. И пока он решает, что Артур в состоянии позаботиться о себе хотя бы немного и самостоятельно, сон одолевает окончательно — невозможно даже подняться и хотя бы переместиться на более подходящий для сна диван, не говоря о том, чтобы намекнуть Артуру на свои намерения.

***  
Пробуждение — из приятных, если таковым можно считать сопровождающую его затекшую шею и невозможность поднять руки. Имс старательно проигрывает битву неприлично широким зеваниям, но, пытаясь закрыть рот, понимает, что проснулся он не по своей доброй воле, и что кто-то накрыл его пледом. Это параметры, добавляющие привлекательности нежеланному процессу; второй фактор, несомненно, выигрывающий – будит его Артур лично. Явно пребывающий не в лучшем расположении духа, но, как понимает Имс с глубочайшим облегчением, находящийся в состоянии адекватном. Чего ему достает ума не озвучивать. Более неэтичной вещи он просто не мог бы сделать.

— Который час? — Имс снова зевает, не без беспокойства понимая, что в гостиной горит свет, за окном же совершенно точно уже стемнело. 

— Пять сорок вечера, — бросает Артур взгляд на наручные часы. — Ты спал полсуток, я решил, что тебе не помешает поесть и не сбивать так сильно режим. Скорее всего, нам придется остаться здесь на какое-то время, организму не помешает перестроиться на местное время.

Имс что-то нечленораздельно, но согласно бурчит, стягивая плед и поднимаясь на ноги. Ботинки исчезли — явно дело рук того, кто позаботился о пледе, но заговаривать об этом было бы несколько неловко, поэтому в свое «спасибо за заботу» подтекстом он вкладывает все сразу. 

— Я поговорил с Винсентом, — не дожидаясь, пока Имс спросит, что происходило за это время, Артур уже сообщает все сам. — По его словам, Ингрид вернулась во Францию всего неделю назад из какой-то поездки, о которой он не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Винсент заподозрил нечто неладное через несколько дней, и искал все способы связаться с теми, кто был связан с последней работой, потому что Ингрид призналась ему, что началось все после нее. Естественно, он запаниковал, беспокоясь в том числе и о себе. Ничего более толкового я из него не вытянул, но, сам знаешь, Винсент у нас мастер, если речь об остром языке, а не уме. — Имс, сдерживая улыбку, согласно хмыкает, отыскивая обувь; Артур устало трет ладонью лицо, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что и его вот-вот сморит. — В любом случае, мне хватило сказанного, чтобы понять, что Ингрид безуспешно борется с точно таким же видом «амнезии». Я не счел нужным говорить Винсенту о том, что знаю гораздо лучше него, в чем это выражается, — и по многозначительному взгляду несложно понять, что Артур ожидает подобного молчания и со стороны Имса. — Я предпочту выяснить все у Ингрид лично. Как только она придет в себя.

— Что ж, вообще-то это разумно, — даже без излишней лести соглашается Имс, пожимая плечами. — Пожалуй, стоит вытрясти из нее все, что она знает. Своему братцу она может пытаться впарить что-то невразумительное, если же за нее возьмемся мы — это будет более продуктивно. — И ему мучительно хотелось бы добавить вполне очевидное «потому что она может что-то знать», наравне с «если это ее вина — ее обязанность рассказать все нам», но что-то во взгляде Артура подсказывает, что лучше не испытывать его терпение даже подобными заявлениями. Игра в приличия; все знают правду, все знают, что обвинения далеко не беспочвенны, но признавать это вслух оказывается неприятным для всех, и более приемлемым, чем лицемерное замалчивание. Впрочем, Артур бы наверняка предпочел ссылаться на презумпцию невиновности до последнего. 

Гостиная стала заметно чище, это видно, стоит только оглядеться — даже спрашивать не надо, кто тому причиной, когда имеешь дело с подобным чистюлей и педантом. В целом, Имс достаточно легко может представить, как тот строит Винсента, заставляя его встряхнуться, отвлекаясь от повергающей в праздность депрессии. Даже жалко, если он подобное пропустил, хотя живое воображение компенсирует достаточно.

— Но… вообще-то, как ты? — спрашивает Имс, помедлив. Боже, как не хочется быть навязчивым, но его это крайне тревожит. Но взгляд Артура слегка теплеет; похоже, все он делает правильно. Никто не может держаться без какой-либо поддержки дольше определенного периода. Напоминать о том, что эта самая поддержка существует и исходит от человека, находящегося рядом, не помешает даже самым уверенным в себе. 

— Достаточно дерьмово, — спокойным, будничным тоном сообщает Артур, пожимая плечами. — Я почти отключаюсь, так что думаю лечь спать, чтобы не доставлять дальнейших неудобств. А там — сам понимаешь, что я это уже не могу контролировать. 

Имс знает. Невысказанные опасения насчет «отключки» или просто другой стадии работы мозга, когда придется быть еще более внимательным, чтобы Артур не напорол в каких-то бытовых мелочах. Напряженная тишина словно восполняет недостаток в словах. 

— Постарайся ничего не говорить Винсенту так долго, как только это будет возможно, — наконец, просит Артур, отводя взгляд. — Знаю, что может быть сложно, но он только выйдет из себя и мы так и не сможем поговорить с Ингрид. — Артур отказывается признавать, что он не вынесет, если кто-нибудь увидит его, не контролирующего ситуацию целиком и полностью, но Имс прощает ему неискренность и проявление гордыни.


	5. Chapter 5

Ингрид не приходит в себя четверо суток. По странной, извращенной, мерзкой иронии, все это время, пока она находится в стадии «отключки», это состояние не посещает Артура, и, с каким бы облегчением они с Имсом оба ни поняли, что просыпается он в совершенно адекватном состоянии, они теряют время. Б _о_ льшую его часть приходится проводить под одной крышей с издерганным Винсентом, и даже день, целиком и полностью выделенный для праздного знакомства с городом, не приносит ни удовольствия, ни облегчения. Ожидание слишком томительно, и необходимость проводить сеансы облегченной психотерапии с Винсентом сбивает весь настрой. День за днем, словно мантра, одни и те же вопросы. Не додумался ли он хотя бы до какой-то зацепки? Что могло значить «последствия работы»? Не отразилось ли то же самое и на самом Винсенте, хотя бы в малейшей степени, не «терял» ли он дни?

Ответы: нет, непонятно, нет.

Артур придирчиво изучил небольшой запас сомнацина из личного запаса Ингрид. Своего ПАСИВа у них, разумеется, не было, но Винсент наговорил что-то неопределенное про «того парня из Берна», с которым, гипотетически, могла видеться Ингрид все это время, пока пропадала, и у того явно был агрегат. Это сразу три плохие новости: во-первых, для Ингрид, которой не хватило соображения не путаться с кем попало, во-вторых — на черном рынке снова появились девайсы, судя по всему, работающие, но непонятно, насколько плохо. Отсюда вытекает и третья: если бы подобное произошло только с Ингрид, можно было бы считать за рабочую гипотезу, что дело было в бракованном ПАСИВе. Но ведь на общем деле использовался девайс Артура, и сомневаться в том, что работает тот исправно, несмотря на возраст, даже не приходится. У них в руках остаются раз за разом оборванные нити.

Имс с трудом борется с желанием обойти все окрестные бары, лишь бы подавить глухое чувство и тоски, гложущее его изнутри, нарастающее с каждым днем. Он не может поделиться своими тревогами даже с Артуром не только потому, что тому требуется сейчас поддержка и чужое плечо, но и поскольку они могут быть восприняты не слишком серьезно по одной простой причине: слишком уж не конкретны. Это либо предчувствия, либо смесь никак не проходящей усталости и натянутых нервов, либо и то, и другое. Когда все начало так откровенно заканчиваться неудачами? С его безуспешного преследования Шэна? Это была словно первая дорога в тупик, куда в конечном итоге привели все остальные. Амнезия. Поиски иероглифа. Все, что можно было бы узнать от Ингрид, но что совершенно невозможно из нее извлечь. Похоже, теперь он на собственном примере понимает, как тяжело Артуру, когда из пальцев ускользает все, за что стараешься зацепиться.

Винсента срывает с бездеятельной апатии на что-то неадекватно-активное, когда дело едва ли не доходит до истерик — Имс не подписывался на то, чтобы быть нянькой еще и для него, поэтому предпочитает, по возможности, отсиживаться подальше от всех его срывов. Невыносимо слушать, когда тот начинает, словно заведенный, повторять «я должен был что-нибудь сделать», но в то же время совершенно неуклюже действует сейчас, когда, казалось бы, настало самое время исправляться и действовать. Одно из этого тревожит Имса больше всего. Винсент как будто нарочно предпочитает не вспоминать, что тоже был участником дела, которое, потенциально, затронуло каждого, кто был там. Что это — самозащита? Самонадеянность? Но ведь все использовали одно и то же оборудование, один и тот же сомнацин, находились в одно время в одном месте, даже на одном уровне сна, если быть совсем дотошными. Стоит ли быть излишне оптимистичным на этот счет и полагать, что раз остальных не постигла та же судьба, что двоих, то это не сводится к словам «пока что»? Не стоит ли разыскать еще и Тайлера, просто, чтобы убедиться, что этот несчастный чудик, всегда казавшийся совершенно неприспособленным к нормальной социализации и жизни, не оказался где-нибудь в американской психушке?

Впрочем, если так, то неужели что-то можно будет сделать?

***  
— Не скажу, что я рада видеть вас двоих, но точно не удивлена появлению. — Знакомый, уставший, но привычно-насмешливый голос Ингрид раздается утром, от дверей, заставляя Винсента, ругнувшись, опрокинуть чашку кофе (к счастью, не на себя самого), а Имса с Артуром — синхронно повернуть головы к двери. Ингрид стоит, опираясь о дверной проем, явно прилагая усилия к тому, чтобы удержаться на ногах, но смотрит почти гордо; болезненно-исхудавшая, но держащая спину прямо и разглядывая изумление, читающееся на лицах всех троих, с явным чувством удовольствия. — Привет, не ждали? — Ингрид делает какое-то подобие приветственного жеста, с трудом передвигаясь к ближайшему стулу, на который опускается с тяжелым вздохом. — С голоду умираю. Убила бы сейчас за ту пиццу с луком. Винс, это намек. Надеюсь, часы не врут и сейчас самое время наведаться к той милой француженке-хозяйке, которая постоянно поправляет твое произношение слова «oignon».

Заблуждаться на этот счет не приходится — Ингрид совершенно откровенно выпроваживает брата, но тот, похоже, только рад ухватиться за возможность не просто действовать, наконец-то, по четкой указке, но и тому, что Ингрид, наконец-то, в состоянии диктовать ему хоть что-то. Можно было бы даже пожалеть беднягу, но Имс вдруг чувствует в его адрес чуть ли не прилив симпатии, ведь радость Винсента совершенно искренняя, почти непосредственная. Винсент беспокоится из-за состояния сестры, и даже если после жестокая реальность будет заключаться в том, что он поймет, каким элементарным способом от его присутствия избавились, Имс знает, что такие вещи прощаются близким легче, чем кому бы то ни было.

Когда Артур с самым невозмутимым видом уверяет Винсента, что они вполне справятся, пусть не торопится, тот проглатывает и это, хотя совсем без кудахтаний и одних и тех же вопросов, в порядке ли Ингрид, нужно ли что-нибудь еще. Благословенна будь слепота человека, любящего другого. Особенно когда тебе нужно именно от его общества избавиться.

Неловкая пауза, когда все просто молча ждут, когда Винсент смотается, затягивается настолько, что Имс удивлен, когда по ее окончанию они все не начинают тараторить одновременно; ограничивается все только его «ну наконец-то» и тяжелым вздохом Игрид, которая, откинувшись на спинку стула, просит усталым, слабым голосом, стакан воды. Жадно опустошив тот, что подал ей Артур, она закрывает глаза, чуть качая головой.

— Вы не представляете, насколько тяжело ломать перед ним комедию, когда я, наконец, прихожу в себя. Знаете, эта самая «ложь во спасение» оказывается иногда сложнее правды, — монотонный голос Ингрид совсем не похож на тот, ее обычный, который привычно слышать. Кажется, она совершенно изможденна, и ей точно требуется что-то посущественнее пиццы. Но Имс слишком хорошо разбирается в людях чтобы не понимать — сейчас лучше вовсе молчать, потому что можно упустить момент. Не то чтобы он рассчитывает на полное признание и расстановку всех точек над «i», но не зря они торчали в этой французской глуши взаперти с лезущим на стенку Винсентом, чтобы нельзя было надеяться хотя бы на начало хоть каких-то объяснений. Главное — не запороть.

— Мы никуда не торопимся. Ты только проснулась и, может, стоит потратить какое-то время на то, чтобы прийти в себя? — осторожно проговаривает Артур; тактика вполне очевидна, но Ингрид соображает яснее, чем можно было бы заподозрить по ее, откровенно говоря, довольно потрепанному и помятому виду. Она только фыркает, почти презрительно, невольно заставляя Имса почти восхититься ее выдержкой, если бы только список людей, способных вызвать его восхищение, не был бы уже полон и ограничен.

— Можешь не тратить время на то, чтобы попытаться повлиять на меня, Артур, эти дешевые трюки не работают. Что за попытка мини-внедрения, а? — голос по-прежнему слабый, но уже достаточно едкий, чтобы менее невозмутимый человек, чем кто-либо из них, смутился. — Я и сама в состоянии прийти к мысли о том, что времени у нас, вообще-то, нет. И я не просто про возвращение Винсента, который вполне может обойтись без знания о настоящем положении вещей, которыми с вами двумя я поделиться могу.

«Потому что на меня вам наплевать», может стоять за этими словами, но сейчас не до раскапывания подобных мелочей. По крайней мере, это честно, и никто из них не претендует ни на что; ни к чему даже пытаться сейчас изображать из себя людей, связанных приятельскими отношениями. С человеческой точки зрения можно жалеть Ингрид, но пытаться ее утешать или делать вид, что для тебя наступает конец света, потому что она теряет память или теряет себя — это было бы лицемерием. Потому что дружеские или хотя бы просто приятельские отношения в бизнесе — это исключение, а далеко не правило, и обычно они ограничиваются всего лишь двумя людьми. Большее вредит либо отношениям, либо делу, потому что факторы в этих двух видах взаимоотношений слишком противоречивы. Нельзя пытаться усидеть на двух стульях и не ожидать, что в любой момент свалишься. И вот кого-кого, а Имса вполне устроили бы взаимоотношения лишь двоих. Потому что имеет он в виду себя и вполне конкретного «второго».

— Хорошо. Мы готовы выслушать все, что ты захочешь рассказать. — Артур может быть дружелюбным совершенно искренне, даже сгорая от нетерпения, и Имс не раз отмечал, что только искусные, тонко чувствующие психологи действительно оказываются хороши в их деле, и к ним Артура можно относить смело. Эта мысль и та, прошлая, захватывают Имса настолько, что на несколько мгновений он выпадает из реальности, к которой его возвращает вовсе не деликатный пинок в голень от Артура под столом и его многозначительный взгляд. К счастью, именно в этот момент Ингрид приходится чуть прикрыть глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и она всю эту сценку пропускает. Ни к чему и отвлекающие маневры, и поводы переключиться на внешний мир. Впрочем, больше похоже на то, что Ингрид равнодушна ко всему, что не касается ее лично, еще больше, чем раньше. И если бы кто-то из присутствующих был оптимистом, это был бы несомненный плюс.

Имс вдруг ловит себя на том, что на полном серьезе замечает параллели между поведением Артура и Ингрид. Та же нерешительность, несвойственная обоим, потому что оказывается, что они не могут понять, с чего начать рассказ, как объяснить это, как объединить в связный рассказ все разрозненные детали. Подобное сходство — вовсе не утешение. Оно _пугает_ Имса так сильно, что он абсолютно теряется. Чем бы это ни было — болезнью, паразитом, побочным эффектом чего-либо — это действительно влияет на человека не только тогда, когда наступает «отключка». Часы тикают, секунды утекают. Ингрид действительно выглядит больной, и невозможно не пытаться представить себе, что-то же случится с Артуром. Дело не только в том, что Винсент не может толком позаботиться о сестре, но создается впечатление, что она просто-напросто сдалась, опустила руки, не желая бороться за собственную жизнь, не желая пытаться вернуть себе то, что она утратила.

— Только обещайте мне, что Винсент ничего не узнает.

Только сейчас в голос Ингрид просачивается что-то вроде беспокойства — ровно в той степени, чтобы быть слышимым, но недостаточном, чтобы счесть это за слабость. Если только не видеть ее лица. Широко раскрытые глаза демонстрируют самое настоящее не безразличие. Она и правда готова цепляться за их обещание, чтобы… Зачем? Желая уберечь брата от чего-то страшного, неприятного? Или же она не доверяет ему? Как всегда, можно рассматривать два диаметрально-противоположных варианта, но сейчас даже Артур не настроен так скептически. Он хмурится, но кивает весьма твердо, готовясь услышать что-то весьма неприятное и тяжелое. С другой стороны, разве у них есть возможность и роскошь выбирать?..

— Обещаем. — В голос Имса начинают пробираться нотки нетерпения, и Артур бросает на него еще один предупреждающий взгляд, отчего тот, кажется, немного сосредотачивается.  
Ингрид награждает пристальным взглядом каждого из них — и в данный момент так походит ни на кого иного, а просто на испуганную молодую девушку, что сложнее всего оказывается взгляд не отводить. Это испытание, однако, все равно выдерживают оба. То, что и требовалось Ингрид сейчас.

— То, какой вы меня видели… Это состояние… Впервые что-то странное произошло где-то шесть-семь месяцев назад. Вернее, — поправляется Ингрид, — это был первый раз, когда я поняла, что это случилось. Винсента со мной не было, он работал с кем-то на легком деле в одиночестве. Мне просто повезло, что все произошло в относительно безопасном месте. Я… Отрубилась всего на сутки, тогда жила в каком-то отеле… Неважно. В общем, одного раза совершенно не хватило для того, чтобы начать подозревать хоть что-то, но… Но это стало повторяться слишком часто, чтобы не забеспокоиться. Я… запаниковала. Но и не могла ничего сделать, потому что не знала, в чем причина.

Имс словно собирается что-то ввернуть, но на этот раз Артур даже не успевает его пнуть, поскольку тот закрывает рот быстрее, чем хоть что-то спрашивает. Возможно, это должно было быть «А сейчас ты причину знаешь?», но Имсу хватает ума не заикаться ни о чем.

— Сами понимаете, что квалифицированный врач — это автоматически система, которой нужно избегать. И я подозреваю, что пропустила большую часть этих… приступов амнезии, потому что слишком долго оттягивала момент, в который наконец признала, что все вышло из-под контроля. — Ингрид устало выдыхает, обнимая саму себя, словно внезапно замерзла. — Все становится только хуже. Я не понимаю, что происходит в то время, я не запоминаю, что делаю, что происходит вокруг. Это словно кома, хотя я вытрясла из Винсента признание о том, что я просыпаюсь, могу двигаться. Не разговариваю, не реагирую. Винсент пытается прятать от меня календари, но я однажды смогла обнаружить, что приступ длился две недели. Подряд.

Артур бросает на Имса обеспокоенный взгляд, и тот знает, к чему он. Две недели — такого не было даже с ним, и ничего хорошего это не предвещает. Но, видимо, раз это возможно в теории, стоит готовиться к худшему. И что тогда? «Полусознательная» кома, питание с помощью физраствора, больничная койка? Винсент справляется по мере своих скромных сил, но поглядеть на Ингрид, так у нее скоро начнется вполне реальное истощение.

— Ты не можешь связать это ни с чем? — Артур как будто сознательно опускает то, что они услышали в пересказе Винсента. Возможно, он хочет проверить, не находится ли Ингрид в той стадии, где детали ускользают из памяти, чтобы не принимать все ее слова за чистую монету, и Имс решает не вмешиваться. Ингрид умна, она распознает, если попытаться копать глубже, чем она хочет рассказать изначально по доброй воле. Но если притворяться несведущими — даже ее можно будет провести.

— Я как-то сказала Винсенту, что считаю, что это связано с последней работой. Той самой, нашей общей, — Ингрид трет лоб ладонью, качая головой. Имс издает странный звук, который пытается скрыть за фальшивым неубедительным покашливанием, но всем не до этого. — Но…

Ингрид замолкает. И это то самое многообещающее «Но», которое заставляет всех прислушиваться еще внимательнее. Наполняющее паузу напряжением, которое искрится, словно электричество. Артур напрягается, подаваясь вперед, и у Имса совершенно неуместно мелькает вдруг мысль, что если бы он сейчас сделал вид, что от волнения бессознательно хватает того за ладонь, Артур бы даже не попытался стряхнуть его пальцы. И пусть желание это совершенно глупое и ненужное в подобных обстоятельствах — всегда можно притвориться, солгать самому себе, что все это лишь намерение несколько сбавить градус напряженности, слишком уж конкретно возрастающий с каждой минутой.

— Но он не знает, что у меня уже очень давно зависимость от сомнацина. Была, — поспешно поправляется Ингрид. — Я с ней справилась.

Признание Ингрид дается явно нелегко. Артур хмурится, но коротким жестом велит Имсу молчать. Впрочем, тот даже не испытывает какого-то шока. Сомнацинозависимость в той или иной форме присутствует практически у всех, кто имеет отношение к бизнесу. Она может быть относительно невинной, как пристрастие к сигаретам, когда на регулярной основе отправляются спать, только приняв небольшую дозу, чтобы увидеть сны, или же сродни героиновой, потому что тот, кто пытается отыскать хоть кого-то с ПАСИВом или его дешевым и опасным аналогом, не просто рискует своей жизнью, доверяя ее кому попало и прибегая к не лучшему варианту устройства, а смеси зачастую делаются некачественные. Просто в этих уже случаях ломка начинается на физическом уровне — тем химикам, кто обеспечивает подобную процедуру, удобно, чтобы клиенты стали зависимыми от них. И дело не просто в том, что ты каждый раз хочешь вернуться в сны, где становишься хозяином вселенной, и где не существует законов и правил, поэтому вынужден возвращаться снова и снова.

Имс знает, о чем речь, потому что и сам столкнулся с чем-то подобным; сейчас же можно быть уверенным, что Ингрид вовсе не имеет в виду почти что невинное увлечение снами. Не нужно хорошо разбираться в людях, чтобы прочитать на ее лице сильнейшее чувство вины, которое заставляло ее замалчивать все от брата — тут не понять даже, честнее ли это, ведь несложно понять, что брат был для Ингрид самым близким человеком. Желание защитить его от правды было бы благородным, если бы к нему не примешивалось осознание того, что все вышло из-под контроля. Сомнацинозависимые, но не ушедшие из бизнеса, зачастую могли быть попросту опасными и для окружающих. Душевнобольным не доверят деликатную работу, сомнацинозависимым не положены тонкие игры с подсознанием — все честно. Так что сейчас сочувствие в адрес Ингрид рождаться может разве что подсознательно. Но все же есть и целый перечень тех вещей, которые попросту недопустимы, и христианское милосердие из вакуума рождаться в случае Имса никак не хочет.

— Насколько все было серьезно? — после паузы спрашивает Артур, в меру мягко, в меру бесстрастно, так, что на несколько мгновений обманывается даже Имс, привыкший к тому, что Артур не раскрывает все карты, показывая, что ни о чем не догадывается, в то время как на самом деле мог уже сделать практически по всем параметрам попавшие в точку выводы. Никто не любит быть под давлением, и даже простой вопрос подсознательно расценивается как вариант такового — значит, необходимо избегать формулировок, связанных непосредственно с «Я и без того все понимаю, отвечай мне правдиво». Нужно постараться изобразить незнание, и тогда человек сам выложит тебе, подстегиваемый желанием показать, что уж он-то не так и прост, как кажется. И красноречивой может быть даже полуправда — в таком случае она сигнализирует о нежелании признаваться, обозначая рамки серьезного положения.

Ингрид издает далеко не веселый смешок, покачивая головой, и уже по нему напрашиваются выводы. «Серьезно», судя по всему, не ее случай, если пропущено слово «очень» и другие превосходные степени.

— Где-то год назад я торчала так сильно, что просыпалась лишь для того, чтобы пободрствовать час, впихнуть в себя хоть какую-нибудь еду или сделать вид, что мне не наплевать на прочие потребности организма. У меня было достаточно денег, чтобы позволить себе это. Но в один момент я все же запаниковала. Когда поняла, что не могу определить даже с помощью тотема, нахожусь я в реальности или во сне, — проговаривает она ровным голосом, но за этим стоит какой-то надрыв, почти вызов, едва ли не желание вскинуть подбородок, чтобы глядеть на противника в упор, не показывая страха. Блеф. Атака в качестве нападения. — Кобб изобрел хороший способ отследить реальность, но, очевидно, в какой-то момент ты переходишь все границы, и он уже не помогает. Зачастую тотем действовал во сне точно так же, как должен был наяву. Мне было к кому отправиться, кроме Винсента, хотя я знала, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, но тот человек — довольно хороший химик, и он мог бы попытаться вымыть всю дурь у меня из крови, не сведя меня с ума.

— Кто? — Имс ловит на себе откровенно недовольный взгляд Артура, но вырывается вопрос помимо воли; когда Ингрид не отвечает сразу, тот громко цокает языком:

— Не обращай внимания, Ингрид, продолжай. — Она выглядит рассеянной, словно бы этот краткий диалог уже заставил ее сбиться с мысли, но, после затянувшейся паузы и стакана воды, который Ингрид распивает словно бы нарочно так медленно, чтобы они оба взбесились. Время перестает казаться неограниченным, поджимает, и вовсе не хотелось бы, чтобы Винсент ворвался либо во время самой важной части объяснения, либо и вовсе застал их в процессе пытки собственной сестры.

— Я жила с ним какое-то время, потом появился ты, — Ингрид кивает на Артура, — с предложением о работе. К тому моменту он меня хорошенько подлатал, так что я даже не…

— Ты, блять, сейчас серьезно?

Голос Имса нарушает относительный покой, воцарившийся в комнате; Артур, переводя на него свирепый взгляд, натыкается лишь на ошарашенное удивление человека, который никак не может взять в толк, как род людской докатился до такой жизни и деградировал до состояния неимоверной тупости. Иногда Артуру хочется даже сделать Имсу поблажку (особенно когда это все направлено не в его адрес), потому что британский снобизм никто не отменял, но сейчас он готов испепелить того взглядом. Координировать разговор может только _один_ человек, и Имс с такими заявленьицами точно на эту роль претендовать права не имеет.

Глаза Ингрид опасно сужаются; вот только перепалки сейчас не хватало, когда они даже не добрались до сути. Артур понимает, в чем причина этой вспышки гнева, но сейчас считает своим долгом заткнуться, выслушать Ингрид, а не набрасываться на нее, читая лекции о профессиональной этике. Да и Имс тут не прав совершенно. Уж кто-кто, а он никогда не был паинькой, рискуя, когда надо, мог бы раз в жизни и заткнуться. Жаль, никто не может оценить эту картину: Артур пытается испепелить взглядом Имса, тот, в свою очередь, — Ингрид, а она уже, кажется, готова наброситься на обоих.

— Ты все-таки была чистой до конца, когда посмела согласиться на работу? Сделала это, зная, что ты еще совсем недавно сидела на сомнацине до посинения, зная, что твои тараканы из башки в любой момент могут вылезти и затронуть каждого участника сна? То есть, ты даже не _вылечилась_ еще к тому моменту, просто перешла на новый тип вещества? — Имс игнорирует гневный оклик по имени, мотая головой, как ребенок, отказывающийся слушать. — Нет, Артур, нехер защищать ее. Ингрид, я, понимаю, что тебе было тяжело думать разумно, если ты настолько утратила контроль, но есть же _элементарные_ …

— Как я уже сказала, — ледяным тоном цедит Ингрид, — к тому моменту я уже была в норме. Мне помогли. К тому же, сомнацин был другим, авторским, мне не требовалось его столько же, как раньше. И вместо того, чтобы орать на меня, как истеричная девочка, Имс, ты бы лучше подумал о том, что в деле был еще и мой _родной брат_. Его присутствие уже точно бы значило для меня хоть что-то.

Еще с минуту эти двое испепеляют друг друга взглядами, но проигрывает, предсказуемо, Ингрид, которая, хмыкнув и пожав плечами, снова смотрит на одного только Артура, адресуя дальнейшую речь ему.

— Я бы перечислила все, что происходило в течение дела, но не считаю, что это нужно. Я помню имя клиента, где мы работали, кто был в команде, в чем была цель, но единственное, что может быть поводом для беспокойства, так это что по-настоящему «выпадать» я начала уже после него. И пока Имс не набросился с обвинениями на одну меня, я всерьез подумывала бы вам обоим поразмышлять над тем, что виноват может быть каждый. Раз уж вы тут, проверили бы заодно Винсента. Я не видела его достаточно долго, чтобы не гарантировать, что и он не подсел на какую-нибудь дрянь. Каждый от чего-то да зависит, — едко добавляет Ингрид, и Артур замечает, с каким трудом Имс сдерживает инстинктивный порыв протянуть руку к карману рубашки, чтобы потрогать через ткань свой тотем-фишку.

— А если снова вернуться к амнезии? Ты все же настаиваешь на том, что это началось уже после последнего извлечения? — спрашивает Артур небрежно. Имс смотрит на него выжидающе, мол, сейчас самое время признаться, если хочешь обрести союзника, но тот то ли нарочно, то ли углубившись в свои мысли, этого не замечает.

— Сказала же, что _не помню_ , когда это могло начаться? — фыркает Ингрид, но улыбка, появившаяся мимолетно, меркнет так же быстро, как рождается. — Понимаю, как все прозвучит после моего признания о зависимости, но, господи, неужели так сложно просто поверить, что я понимаю разницу между тем, что я слишком долго была под сомнацином и между тем, что я, находясь в реальности, забываю о мелочах и не только? — Ингрид морщится, словно бы болезненно, поводит плечами. Имс не проникается, продолжая тихо кипеть, Артур же, как и всегда, выглядит просто сдержанно-внимательным, дает Ингрид возможность прийти в себя после этого короткого всплеска эмоций.

Сложно подавить раздражение и разочарование в том, что зацепок, существенных и весомых, так и не появилось. Хвататься за единственное открытие, которое только враждебно настроило Имса по отношению к Ингрид, поскольку тот зациклился исключительно на аспекте «она могла принести в общий сон все, что угодно», а Артуру дарит четкое ощущение, что они продолжают хвататься за соломинку. Но так это или нет, а лучше даже просто глупо потратить время, выслеживая чужих дилеров и надеясь, что дело обойдется малой кровью. Разочарование сейчас просто роскошь, на которую глупо растрачивать силы и эмоции.

— В таком случае, нам понадобится адрес твоего… химика, — так невозмутимо проговаривает Имс от лица их двоих, что Ингрид невольно опять обращается взглядом к Артуру, как будто это он требует.

— Он не имеет к этому отношения, — в первый раз за все время в голосе Ингрид проскальзывает самая настоящая, неприкрытая обеспокоенность, выдающая ее не безразличие с головой. — Его впутывать не нужно.

— Ты права в одном: никто не может ручаться, что источником «неполадок» был кто-то другой, — твердо, но не грубо проговаривает Артур. — И нам придется проверять не только тех, кто имел отношение к тому внедрению, но и взаимодействия перед этим делом. Прости, Ингрид. Но ты знаешь, что лучше перестраховаться. К тому же, ты давно знаешь меня. Мы провернем все осторожно, без лишнего шума, никто не пострадает.

А Артур хорош, думает Имс в который уже раз с восхищением, поглядывая на того краем глаза. Конечно, обычный задиристо-снобистский тон припасен у того для исключительных случаев (для Имса), превосходство — для новичков, которым нужна твердая рука, но мягкость — тоже нечто совершенно исключительное. Иногда даже жалко, что это не обычная манера Артура, избранная для общения. Пару раз за все их бесконечное общение, пожалуй, невозможно было не запомнить. Иногда Имсу до смешного досадно, что он не заслуживает такой мягкой снисходительности. Даже когда ведет себя, как полный идиот.

— Я _лично_ проверю всех прочих, — говорит Артур уверенно, даже не снисходительно. Уверенность Ингрид начинает колебаться, и в кои-то веки Имс все же затыкается, чтобы не мешать тому настаивать на своем. — К тому же, если ты уверяешь, что твой химик так хорош, было бы неосмотрительно не проконсультироваться еще и с ним по вопросам сомнацина. У тебя, случаем, не осталось именно того, который мы использовали в течение работы?

Лесть. Прекрасное орудие, позволяющее манипулировать людьми. Если сделать комплимент даже не непосредственно, уже можно проследить за тем, как меняется на смутное удовольствие скепсис, и вот уже Ингрид просит подать ей ручку и блокнот, до которых не дотягивается, чтобы написать адрес. Драматичнее это действие могло бы стать только на смертном одре; но усталость, которая все же одолевает Ингрид, сравнима с этим.

— Я поищу, возможно, что-то завалялось, — устало отзывается она, протягивая Артуру листок, добавляя язвительно: — Может, Имс, ты по запаху научился определять, насколько сомнацин опасен?

Имс выдавливает из себя кислое подобие саркастического смеха, едва сдерживает ругательство и оставляет этих двоих — ему все сложнее сдерживать нарастающую злость. Потеря времени, вот что это, по его мнению, и он, не сдерживаясь, хлопает дверью отведенной ему комнаты, словно взбешенный тупостью всех остальных подросток. У него возникает четкое впечатление, что Ингрид не договаривает куда больше, чем кому-либо может позволяться в подобной ситуации, где учитываются интересы слишком многих людей (в том числе и ее драгоценного братца, которому сложно будет заботиться о ней, если и у него мозги набекрень съедут), и совсем уж слабым утешением служит то, что разговор, пожалуй, может продолжиться без него, хотя Ингрид далеко не дура и понимает, что Артур, если сочтет нужным, поделится с Имсом практически чем угодно, даже если она попросит его этого не делать. Взаимная неприязнь — это, конечно, осложнение дела, но, как ни пытается Имс злиться безусловно, без всяких размышлений, просто пытаясь выпустить пар, на грани всплывает нечто вроде «каждый имеет право не пускать другого в свою жизнь».

— Да это пиздец какой-то, — подытоживает Имс вслух самому себе, пиная ближайший стул, но тот даже не опрокидывается, тем самым разозлив его еще больше, и следующим же пинком стул отправляется уже до самой стены.

Из холла доносятся звуки голосов — вовремя закончили, очевидно, вернулся Винсент, но возвращаться нет совершенно никакого настроения и смысла. Имс доходит до несчастного стула, поставив его на ножки, опускаясь и нашаривая в кармане пачку сигарет. Он чувствует себя уставшим, бесполезным и дезориентированным. И, что того хуже, в кои-то веки — старым. Заблуждавшимся по многим пунктам, малодушно вынашивающим в голове какой-то смутный план о том, что можно было бы уже забить на все, перестать искать виноватых, бросив все силы на то, чтобы найти лекарство для Артура, и потом уже судить по ситуации. Как показывают слишком многие примеры, не то чтобы гарантированно, что проблему может решить тот, кто ее создал. И если бы к тому моменту, как все закончилось, они бы не смогли ухватиться за ниточку, которая привела бы к первому звену этой запутанной цепочки, то, значит, так тому и быть. Невозможно решить все, абсолютно все проблемы. Кажется, они неправильно расставили приоритеты.

Делиться подобными рассуждениями Имс с Артуром не будет. Он уже предвкушает возможную реакцию — скорее всего, тот вспыхнет, разозлится, решит, что Имсу просто надоело постоянно возиться с ним. Это будет несправедливо, поэтому они начнут ссору, которая рассосется сама собой, как только Артур снова перестанет быть адекватным, а, придя в сознание, обнаружит, что Имс никуда не делся. Его будет грызть чувство вины, помноженное на неспособность признавать свои ошибки, перед этим не вступив в мучительную борьбу с гордыней; возможно, такое повторится еще раз, возможно, Имсу хватит ума больше не пытаться доказать, что и в подобном варианте есть смысл. Или же он продемонстрирует нетипичную для себя проницательность и вовсе опустит первую стадию. Он вымотался от неопределенности, но все равно предпочтет срываться на ком угодно, но только не на Артуре. И это еще нельзя сказать наверняка, был бы тот польщен подобной «исключительностью».

Имс поднимается, чтобы открыть окно и стряхнуть на улицу длинный столбик пепла. Приобретенные в Европе сигареты, несмотря на заоблачный ценник, кажутся безбожной халтурой и пародией на настоящие, так что вторая подряд не помешает — хоть слегка приглушить кипящие эмоции. У него только одна мысль, возникающая относительно того, что может быть дальше: надо собирать вещи и валить. Еще хотя бы пара дней в доме с психующим Винсентом, а теперь еще и с Ингрид, которая будет каждый раз щериться в его адрес, и Имс обретет суперспособность лезть на стену без каких-либо альпинистских приспособлений. Обитатели Шартра себя исчерпали.

Ему нужна была эта решимость, желание нацелиться хотя бы на что-то. Имса слегка отпускает, и к приглушенным голосам он прислушивается уже без скрытого желания огрызаться и негодующе комментировать каждую фразу. По интонациям не уловить, о чем может идти речь, следовательно, тему и впрямь перевели — сложно представить, чтобы так любезно пересказывалось то, чему и он был свидетелем. Впрочем, какая разница теперь. Единственное, что будет волновать Имса в ближайшее время, так это ответ на вопрос, когда можно будет свалить.

Он даже предпринимает попытку додумать, по какой траектории могут быть разбросаны его вещи; пока еще бездумно, но Имс сгребает часть из них приблизительно в одно место, в кои-то веки недовольный тем обстоятельством, что не научился хотя бы бардак организовывать. За этим занятием его и застает Артур. На удивление, сдержанный, но все же словно забредший не бесцельно, что заставляет Имса выпрямиться, глядя на него выжидающе.

— Надеюсь, ты догадался уловить мой телепатический импульс и сказал этим двоим, что мы сваливаем, — проговаривает он ворчливо, пытаясь прочитать по лицу Артура, что тот собирается ему сообщить, но, как это зачастую бывает, безуспешно. — Я правда, не знаю, куда, раз уж у нас тут полная безнадега, но ведь есть еще Тайлер, которого неплохо было бы отыскать, вдруг… И хватит качать головой, говори лучше, что на уме, пока я тут идиотом себя окончательно не выставил.

Соблюдая все условия для создания драматичного момента, Артур так ничего не говорит (хотя Имс готов поклясться, что в его глазах читается что-то, смутно напоминающее веселье), протягивает Имсу листок, на котором Ингрид выводила адрес, кивая, жестом показывая, чтобы тот его развернул. Тот едва не цокает языком от раздражения, выхватывая бумажку. В лице Имс меняется так стремительно, что даже Артур забывает о привычной невозмутимости, пряча улыбку, когда видит, насколько тот ошарашен.

— Этот сукин сын вообще географию не учил, что ли? — бормочет Имс, поднимая взгляд на Артура. — «Парень из Берна», мать его, значит?

Арабские слова, написанные латиницей, складываются в адрес, это очевидно. Но одно из них можно разобрать четко, и оно бросается в глаза сразу же: Каир.


	6. Chapter 6

В их тесноватом для двоих номере дешевого отеля жарко; кондиционер спасает только ночью, но днем он лишь гоняет по комнате потоки сухого воздуха, в чем стало возможным убедиться еще в течение первого часа пребывания в ней. Артур, изучающий свои заметки, бессознательно расстегивает пару пуговиц на рубашке в тщетной надежде хоть слегка освежить разгоряченную кожу, и Имс едва не цокает языком от досады на себя, понимая, что разглядывает обнажившееся на несколько квадратных дюймов бледное тело с пристальностью, присущей разве что маньякам. Но — подобное требует выдержки и умения, и они-то у Имса выработались уже за годы — когда Артур поднимает на него взгляд, свой Имс не отводит. Блеф с невозмутимым выражением лица, как будто не было несколько секунд назад пыткой разглядывать Артура, устроившего невинным жестом нечто, заставившее Имса порадоваться невыносимой жаре, как похотливого подростка, получившего возможность уставиться на предмет своих воздыханий без лишних преград.

— Я в замешательстве, — объявляет Артур, с досадой захлопывая блокнот и, отбросив его на кровать рядом с собой, выдыхает. — Если подытожить: мы знаем, что Ингрид была зависима, пыталась вылечиться, взялась за работу, которую я ей предложил, но на данном этапе не понятно, была она чиста или нет. Единственное, что мы можем утверждать, так это что работа могла быть основной причиной, но никак не побочным эффектом — иначе бы это не отразилось бы приблизительно таким же образом на мне.

Напрашивающее «разве что ты только не забыл, что и у тебя была зависимость» первым думает скорее сам Артур, судя по вызывающему взгляду, который он адресует Имсу, но тот лишь кивает, соглашаясь с выводами. Как просто было бы опознать источник, ставший катализатором, но пока имеющиеся факты никак не желают складываться в цельную картинку. Если они собираются идти стучать в дверь потенциальному дилеру сомнацина, у них должны быть четкие факты, которые можно бросить тому в лицо как обвинения. Даже если это будет чистой воды блеф — кто узнает, кроме них двоих с Артуром?

— Но с этим типом что-то явно нечисто, ты должен знать, — проговаривает Имс с уверенностью. — Иначе бы Каир не оказался в твоем сне. Может быть, Ингрид рассказала тебе что-то.

— Но по какой-то причине я этого не записал, — мрачно добавляет Артур. — Слишком много упущений. Как исчезла та страница с записью, которую мы видели в «гамбургском» сне. Я не смог даже найти место, из которого ее вырвали, а страницы слишком плотные, чтобы что-то отпечаталось на следующей.

Артур, нахмурившись, замирает, рассеянно снова одергивая ворот рубашки, заставляя Имса припомнить парочку самых яростных проклятий. Душную тишину в комнате нарушают доносящиеся с улицы гомон туристов и местных жителей и гудение бесполезного кондиционера; Имс не отводит взгляд, с досадой стирает каплю пота с виска. Даже ему, любителю Кении, приходится адаптироваться к жаре определенное время, особенно после не слишком теплой Европы и Северной Америки, и эти первые сутки обычно достаточно мучительны.

— Ингрид сказала, что тот ее химик использовал «авторский сомнацин», — произносит Артур медленно, с расстановкой. Взгляд его расфокусирован, как будто он только старается припомнить точную формулировку, но ее мгновенно вспоминает даже Имс — со сдерживаемым волнением понимает, что даже он способен сопоставить два и два, и впадает в некое оцепенение, свойственное задумчивости. Он тоже был там. Вопросов все еще больше, чем ответов, но он собственными глазами видел, что…

— На том листке было написано «что-то новое», — проговаривает Имс, вторя ему тоном. — И ты сказал, что…

— Это связанно с предыдущей строкой, — подхватывает Артур, — а она была сформулирована как…

— «С. достаточно», — заканчивает Имс. — « _Сомнацина_ » достаточно. 

Очевиднейший вывод, тем не менее, поражает обоих, заставляя обменяться взглядами на грани ошарашенных. Артур в волнении подскакивает, и только размеры комнаты не позволяют ему нервно начать расхаживать из угла в угол. Вместо этого он приоткрывает деревянный ставень на окне, вглядываясь на улицу и впуская внутрь очередное дуновение раскаленного воздуха. Имс благоразумно позволяет и себе, и Артуру переварить вывод, к которому они пришли (весьма условно, но на долю процента что-то приблизилось к ясности). Новый кусочек для головоломки, осталось пристроить его к имеющимся нужной стороной, и, возможно, он подскажет, в какой стороне следует искать новые.

Авторский сомнацин обычно отслеживается, как ни странно, вовсе не по химическому составу, особенно если это фигура в бизнесе новая, и характерные черты еще не успели стать известны прочим участникам. Но своеобразную «рекламу» себе можно сделать самостоятельно, если не забывать элементарно помечать смеси. Вот только проблема в том, что ничего не опознаваемого или просто странного в запасах сомнацина Имс не обнаружил. Кто бы это ни был, он словно стер все упоминания себя или отдаленные намеки на свои смеси. И — Имс невольно ежится, несмотря на жару — даже стер себя из памяти тех, кто должен был запомнить его личность.

— Получается, мы обращались к одному и тому же химику? — полувопросительно, словно не веря своим собственным словам, проговаривает Артур. Негромко, но их не заглушает даже гомон улицы, на которую и приходится добрая половина громкости. — Но…

Он только качает головой, и Имс знает, _что_ остается недосказанным. Просто так химика не меняют, для этого должна была быть веская причина. Не только потому, что велик риск попасть на того, кто попытается обчистить карманы нового клиента, но и потому, что любые игры с подсознанием и организмом могут вылиться в ряд неприятнейших последствий, если хвататься за первые попавшиеся на пути смеси. Кому, как не Артуру, бывшему свидетелю зарождения бизнеса еще тогда, когда разработка принадлежала военным, знать об этом. Да даже если бы не было этого, Имс знает, что тот не такой человек, что подвергнет опасности других, ну и, во вторую очередь, себя. Потому что процент того, что все пойдет наперекосяк, мал, но иногда и его достаточно, чтобы произошло нечто подобное. А Имс знает, как интерпретирует это Артур — для него случайностей не бывает, не бывает совпадений, и всегда должен быть тот, кто несет ответственность. Логично, если это будет организатор, вот только Имсу совершенно не нравятся подобные выводы.

— У тебя должны были быть веские причины, чтобы отступить от обычной схемы, Артур, — осторожно проговаривает он; сходу можно опознать, как тому не по себе и не нужно долго гадать, почему Артур упрямо не желает поворачиваться к собеседнику лицом, если большая часть его переживаний читается по напряженным плечам и спине. Даже не зная всей подоплеки, Артур готов безоговорочно винить себя одного, не рассматривая, кто еще был вовлечен. Вот и сейчас уже качает головой, словно готов махнуть рукой на любой из аргументов Имса, как будто тот говорит это, руководствуясь вежливостью или иными сугубо субъективными причинами. Было бы засчитано, учитывая, что голосом разума Имс бывает по мнению Артура очень редко, но после некоторого времени в амплуа постоянной поддержки Имс ожидал, что к нему отнесутся все-таки чуть более серьезно.

— Ну а то я не знаю, — ворчливо парирует Артур, но, пожалуй, что-то в его голосе меняется совсем неуловимо — он смягчается, как будто ему приятно, что Имс не забывает напоминать даже о такой очевидной вещи, как «ты не виноват», даже если на самом деле Артур не верит в нее, а просто хочет поверить, что все обстоит подобным образом. 

Артур в очередной раз оттягивает злосчастный воротник от шеи, медленно вдыхает удушающий воздух, взгляд, чуть расфокусировавшись, затем становится внимательным так быстро, что Имс адресует в ответ вопросительный взгляд почти против воли.

— Нам ведь придется вламываться в дом по адресу, который дала Ингрид? — спрашивает Артур без всякой надежды на отрицательный ответ. Имс расплывается в улыбке, одновременно хищной и, как ни парадоксально, чуть ли не блаженно-нежной:

— Думал, ты никогда не предложишь, дорогой.

***

Жара ничуть не способствует снижению количества людей на улице, нереспектабельность района предполагает же публику самую разнообразную. Имс ловким жестом успевает не только перехватить за запястье руку неудачливого воришки, который принимает его целеустремленность за невнимательность, и от души наслаждается после отвешенным пинком, Артур же снова демонстрирует нетривиальное умение запомнить карту города, в котором сам черт ногу сломит, не зная притом арабского, и лишь один раз сверяется со срисованным маршрутом, который выглядит ничуть не подозрительно — единичные туристы, которых по несчастью занесло в эти кварталы и вовсе орудуют огромными бумажными махинами, отчаявшись что-то выпытать из всех электронных устройств.

Имс поправляет на носу очки, которые выторговал за какую-то смехотворную цену в удовольствие себе и явно такое же доставив прогоревшему на сделке арабу, сквозь них же глядит на весьма странную (но, возможно, нормальную для Каира) картину в виде чинно рассевшихся людей совершенно разного возраста у дома по правую руку — выглядят они полнейшими сомнамбулами, кто-то буквально устроился щекой на чужом плече. Впрочем, на такой жаре это едва ли должно удивлять, другое дело — как они не зажарились от каменных стен. Прохожие не обращают на них не больше внимания, чем на сор, лежащий под ногами. Что-то нечисто в этой картине (фигурально, но буквально, между прочим, тоже), но Имс слишком занят тем, чтобы не потерять Артура в толпе, и поэтому выбрасывает намек на формирующуюся мысль из головы, прибавляя шаг.

Вода в бутылке давно стала отвратительно теплой, но стоит радоваться, что есть хотя бы и она, пусть дерут втридорога, но есть надежда не отравиться. Имс чуть морщится, сделав глоток, и ускоряет шаг. Артура удается догнать на углу: людской поток он умудряется рассекать с элегантной легкостью, недоступной Имсу, который запрещает себе думать о том, насколько изящно Артур выглядит, несмотря на явную болезненность худобы. Одурь достаточно легко списать на слишком высокую температуру воздуха, и, может быть, на слишком тонкую рубашку на Артуре. Все это не имеющие никакого отношения к делу мелочи, а Имс слишком хорошо себя знает, чтобы не понимать: если приспичило, подобная реакция была бы у него хоть в Арктике. Глазеть на того все же приятнее, чем по сторонам, где однообразие лиц помножено на однообразие же стен.

— Какого хера… — слышится от Артура, который с хмурым видом переводит взгляд с листка, сложенного так, чтобы демонстрировать один конкретный квартал, на порыжевшую из-за коррозии табличку, обозначающую название улицы. Причину недоумения понять несложно: судя по карте, им нужно пройти до середины улицы, но направо огрызок ее упирается в тупик, заставленный мусорными баками, и дом с нужным номером здесь вряд ли отыщется. Имс все же окидывает взглядом тупик, словно надеется, что за ним магическим образом обнаружится проход, но толком не успевает даже ничего прокомментировать, когда понимает, что Артур застыл с тревожным выражением лица на месте, сжимая злосчастную бумажку в пальцах.

— Мы должны были прийти, — проговаривает Артур, и в голосе его слышатся нотки чуть ли не отчаяния, что заставляет Имса по-настоящему напрячься. Неприятная мелочь, ошибка — да, но не до такой степени стоит реагировать, особенно обычно хладнокровному Артуру. Уж это он со всем цинизмом бы первый объявил, что их единственная зацепка оказалась полной лажей, а Ингрид их надула, но не стал бы так сильно переживать. Хотя бы потому, что даже если бы вся эта поездка казалась спонтанным шагом человека, которому уже нечего терять, в первую очередь Артур бы проверил, реален ли адрес, ради которого нужно тащиться на другой континент. Сейчас же он растерян как человек, совершивший непоправимую, фатальную ошибку, и пальцы едва ли не дрожат. Благо, от национальной стереотипной чопорности Имс отказался уже давно — вот и на глазах у половины Каира не постеснялся бы утянуть Артура за запястье в зону невидимости за углом, где решительно выцарапывает из его пальцев схему, вглядываясь в четко скопированные незнакомые буквы арабской вязи.

— Не паникуй. Уже слишком поздно, — ровным голосом адресует он Артуру, внимательно изучая отрисованную схему, мысленно прикидывая, как именно они сюда дошли. Названия, выписанные на арабском, едва ли о чем-то говорят, но нужную им улицу Имс запомнил, пусть и исключительно визуально. И если приглядеться внимательно… — Это не та улица, — наконец, с облегчением тыкает пальцем Имс в схему. — Нам нужно название с завитком слева и тремя точками сверху в начале, а тут нет точек. В отличие от…

Имс осекается, увлекая Артура с собой обратно; по дороге они двое умудряются врезаться в кого-то, вызвав бурное недовольство, но для Имса куда важнее подтвердить свою догадку, и сделать все возможное, чтобы Артур успокоился. Нервы у него расшатаны куда сильнее, чем хотелось бы верить, но если не терять контроля над ситуацией, ничего плохого не произойдет. О том, каково им будет пытаться оценить положение, не опасно ли соваться по адресу, если Артур так непредсказуемо ведет себя, подумать придется чуть позже. Недовольное почти шипение «Куда ты меня тащишь?», Имс игнорирует, пока они не оказываются на противоположном конце улицы, с которой только что свернули — обзор идеальный, и вряд ли за ними кто-то наблюдает из окна. 

Достаточно будет кивка, чтобы дать понять Артуру, о ком именно речь — тот, может быть, непонятно дезориентирован, но все же не слеп, и если уж даже Имсу хватило беглого взгляда для того, чтобы начать рассуждать на подсознательном уровне, Артур, приглядевшись внимательно, едва ли сможет пропустить. И верно — чужая реакция чуть ли не по мгновениям читается, переход от невнятного раздражения плавно перетекает в узнавание, а после, почти сразу же, в размышления — какие у них варианты сейчас?

— Вряд ли стоит проводить здесь слишком много времени, — вполголоса проговаривает Имс. — Если это та лавочка, которую мы ищем, а не, по совпадению, притон для обычных наркоманов, уверен, что за ним наблюдают. И мы должны понять степе…

— Нет времени, — достаточно категоричным тоном перебивает Артур, и Имс чувствует, что вот-вот воззрится на того с самым тупым видом. Перемены, это, конечно, достаточно интересное явление, которое привносит в жизнь разнообразие, но такой радикальный обмен ролями, в котором он выступает голосом разума, не то чтобы кажется неуместным, но просто вызывает неподдельное недоумение. Артур доводил до зубовного скрежета своей рациональностью, а теперь иногда выдает вещи подобного рода?

— Если он профессионал, — терпеливо начинает Имс, словно имеет дело с особенно упрямым ребенком, которому непременно потребовалось предоставить убедительное доказательство того факта, что два плюс два равняется четырем, — нельзя рассчитывать, что он будет небрежен в том, что касается посещающих его заведение.

Удачно лишь то, что почти в тот же момент — и на это обращает внимание Артур — из дверей выскальзывает, оглядываясь, щуплая фигура с бумажным пакетом в руках. Что показательно — в отличие от зомби, обивших в сидящем виде весь порог, он совершенно не похож на араба, притом, что вероятность встретить кого-то белого в этом районе чем дальше вглубь, тем меньше. Артур колеблется, и Имс уже готов с облегчением выдохнуть, хлопнуть того по плечу и предложить вернуться в отель, чтобы обдумать дальнейшие действия, тот словно бы отключается за доли секунды, и качает головой.

— Слишком велик риск упустить его. А другого шанса с домом может не быть, — проговаривает он, ясно давая знать, что пререкаться будет попросту бесполезно. И если на кого-то другого Имс непременно бы разозлился, сказал бы «вот и лезь в это все в одиночку, раз такой умный», Артура бросить он не может. Даже если тот сам на это нарывается. Доля разумности в идее все же есть, пусть и хорошо завуалированная, но Имс просто из духа противоречия не хочет признавать это. Сам он, после этих мотаний по четырем частям света за столь короткий промежуток времени, оказавшись так близко к цели, наверняка бы все равно решился действовать на грани со спонтанностью. Или все же выждал бы хотя бы немного? Бессмысленность вопроса здесь и сейчас слишком уж откровенна.

— Ну хорошо, — Имс знает, что не будет перед ним стоять выбора — бросить Артура или сунуться в дом вместе с ним. — Но ты не лезешь на рожон и слушаешься меня. Хотя бы потому, что вор тут я, а не ты. И будь готов к тому, что я тебя за шкирку вытаскивать буду, если понадобится.

Имс коротко кивает, словно тем самым подытоживая свои слова, и выдвигается, не дожидаясь Артура, так резко, как будто опасается, что сам первый и передумает. Заходя чуть со стороны (решительность вовсе не предполагает, что он сейчас гордо промарширует к двери и во всеуслышание объявит цель визита), Имс успевает еще и приглядеться к рассевшимся возле нее — налицо все признаки злоупотребления сомнацином в чистом виде. Этих несчастных сновидцев, употребляющие его внутривенно без участия ПАСИВа, теперь можно найти почти везде, с тех пор как подпольный рынок разросся и формы сомнацина стали меняться. Скорее всего, у этих конкретных арабов не найдутся деньги на самые дорогие варианты, которые довольно неплохо создают иллюзию полноценных сновидений, но если даже они видят хоть какие-то сны, запоминая их после так же, как это происходит у обычных людей без всякого рода стимуляторов, без них они больше никогда не увидят даже полетов и падений.

Имс ругается себе под нос, как только чуть более внимательно смотрит на дверь: препираясь с Артуром, они проглядели, что белый парень навесил на нее замок. Сам факт того, что они упустили его, тоже выводит из себя, но Артур в этом плане рациональнее, упустить в самом городе этого типа было бы крайне просто, Каир им не настолько знаком. Имс извлекает из кармана самые бесхитростные приспособления, которые позволяют ему справиться с замком за какие-то смешные пару минут; Артур разглядывает с ложным безразличием безмолвных свидетелей, рассевшихся у дома, которые даже не отреагировали на их появление, но наверняка следит, чтобы обошлось без тех, кто проявит активный интерес к двум белым, которые с какой-то стати слишком долго топчутся на пороге. Есть ведь и риск быть замеченными, особенно если в этой дыре кто-либо уделяет минимум внимания соседям.

— Запрешь меня, — услышав знакомый, приятный щелчок замка, Имс снимает его с двери, протягивает Артуру, который явно пытается вскинуться, но все же получает терпеливое пояснение. — Я не уверен в здешних традициях, но любого нормального человека взломанная дверь, как минимум, раздражает настолько, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Влезешь через окно.

Которое еще надо будет постараться открыть, если на то пошло, но Имс ограничивается мысленным замечанием, не желая провоцировать на дальнейшую дискуссию, которая будет тратой времени. Он осторожно толкает дверь, вглядываясь внутрь, затем всовывает в руки Артура не защелкнутый замок.

Комната, свет в которую проникает через замызганное окно с видом на проулок за домом, не слишком впечатляет; из вещей в ней все одновременно и все подряд, и ничего особенно выдающегося — барахло на бытовом уровне, часть из которого уложена в потрепанные картонные картонки. Разглядывать пристально оно желания не вызывает, как и набор сугубо личных вещей вроде сваленной одежды и небрежно свернутого постельного белья на потрепанной раскладушке. Артура стоит впустить хотя бы ради его снобистского недовольства — по мнению Имса, это все еще достаточно прилично, по крайней мере, грязная посуда свалена в раковину в туалете, дверь которого по правую руку, а не посреди той комнаты, которая может быть предназначена для сна. По стеклу явственно стучат, но Имс решает осмотреться еще немного, бессознательно держа руку словно наготове, но, конечно, это же чертова реальность, в которой пистолет ему не положен, и в случае чего можно было бы рассчитывать только на Артура, которого он оставил за дверью. Прекрасно.

Замечая дверь в соседнее помещение, Имс чувствует, что тянет туда, как магнитом, привычный чуть ли не зуд в руках велит немедленно открыть и посмотреть, рациональность велит не торопиться. Противоречия ужасны, но все же несколько аккуратных шагов в ту сторону вместо того, чтобы сначала впустить Артура, неизбежны. Имс изо всех сил прислушивается на предмет любого шума по ту сторону, но все вроде бы спокойно, и зуд становится просто невыносимым.

***

— Я готов тебя прибить, — почти шипя заявляет Артур, прождавший куда дольше, чем рассчитывал, но Имс даже не парирует, только делает ему жест, чтобы влезал быстрее, и хлипкая рама с таким же грязным и толстым слоем пыли, как и на других окнах, снова занавешена изнутри, скрывая происходящее в доме от проходящих по улице. Имс выглядит так, словно увидел что-то нелицеприятное — отвращение человека, столкнувшегося с чем-то неизбежным, но все равно не сдерживающего реакцию и свое отношение к этому.

— Можно быть уверенными, что домом мы не ошиблись, — проговаривает он слегка мрачно, поманив Артура за собой в смежную комнату, но порог не переступая. Здесь единственное окно закрашено черной краской, выглядя нелепой картиной абстракциониста на стене; источник света — лампочка без абажура, бросающая свет на несколько рядов людей, лежащих на циновках. Выглядят они получше, чем сомнамбулы с улицы, одеты приличнее, и есть даже несколько белых в довольно неплохой одежде. Группками они присоединены к чему-то, напоминающему по структуре ПАСИВы, некоторые лежат отдельно, но, определенно, находятся под воздействием сомнацина, потому что спят в неестественно вытянутом положении, и только малейший намек на дыхание выдает, что они до сих пор принадлежат, пусть только и условно, к миру живых.

— Ты уверен, что он параллельно не увлекается продажей каких-нибудь наркотиков попроще? — с сомнением в голосе спрашивает Артур, разглядывая ближайшего к ним спящего, но Имс качает головой, указывая на шкаф по левую руку от себя. Навесной же замок тоже снят, приоткрытая дверца позволяет без проблем разглядеть его содержимое. Многочисленные пластиковые пузырьки с жидкостью медового цвета разной степени концентрации; некоторые подписаны маркером неразборчивым почерком. Шкаф забит сомнацином под завязку, но ничего другого в нем не найти.

Артур чуть качает головой, опускаясь на корточки, чтобы изучить агрегат, похожий на ПАСИВ. Он мрачнеет все сильнее по мере того, как разглядывает составляющие.

— Очень грубая работа, — негромко говорит Артур, качая головой. — Копия даже не с оригинала, так что я даже не рискну предположить, насколько может быть нестабилен сон при использовании подобного девайса. Он, может быть, и отличный химик, и отличный бизнесмен, если поглядеть на популярность его услуг, но механик совершенно херовый.

— Это все вторичное, мы же это обсуждали. ПАСИВ в деле был твой, — терпеливо проговаривает Имс. — Но все это слишком уж неинтересно, мне нужен этот тип для личного разговора, что-то не скл…

В противоречие своим словам Имс резко осекается, прислушиваясь, — срабатывает скорее инстинкт, нежели он действительно может услышать возню с замком на улице, где не так-то пустынно и тихо. Резко выключив свет, он успевает прикрыть дверь, оставив лишь узкую щель, ровно в тот момент, как в смежную комнату кто-то входит стремительным шагом. Еле слышный шорох в темноте гласит, что Артур немедленно потянулся к глоку. Имс рискует выглянуть в щель, прислушиваясь к приближающимся шагам, и по невероятному совпадению вновь прибывший совершенно не заинтересован в появлении там, где их с Артуром прикрытием может служить только темнота.

Его лица не разглядеть: присевший на корточки незнакомец оказывается к Имсу затылком, но по одежде, комплекции и цвету волос ясно, что это другой человек, не тот же, кого они видели. Он что-то неразборчиво, но откровенно злобно бормочет себе под нос, копаясь в вещах, и после, сунув что-то мелкое в карман, поднимается так стремительно, что Имс едва не отшатывается, но, все еще не успевая распознать лица, только отметив средний рост, отвлекается на источник шума. Артур не такой дурак (совсем не), чтобы выбрать столь неподходящий момент, на внеплановое пробуждение живых мертвецов рассчитывать стоит, если только их отключили от условных ПАСИВов, что тоже маловероятный сценарий. Но все-таки Имс отворачивается, и доли секунды хватает для того, чтобы незнакомец ускользнул так и не продемонстрировав своего лица.

Имс давит ругательство, слыша, как захлопывается дверь и воцаряется та самая сомнительного качества тишина, которую можно называть таковой, исключив множество вторичных факторов. Отсчитав минуту на случай, если незнакомец вздумает вернуться, Имс с каким-то почти презрением к самому себе отмечает, что спокойным ему остаться оказалось трудно — сердце бьется учащенно.

— Что за черт, — выдыхает он шепотом, хотя и понимает, что безопасно говорить и громче; щелчок выключателем, и Имс оборачивается к Артуру. В первые секунды две он совершенно не понимает, что не так — Артур выглядит испуганным настолько неприкрыто, что это почти что неприлично, как будто он обнажен, смотрит на Имса растерянно, потом переводит взгляд на пистолет в своей руке и, к глубочайшему облегчению Имса, все же ставит его на предохранитель, хотя на несколько пугающе долгих мгновений казалось, что он вместо этого выберет спусковой крючок.

— Арти? — хмурится Имс, все еще не решаясь заговорить громче, но этого достаточно, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Артур смотрит с недоверием, с непониманием; есть что-то детское в его взгляде, если не принимать в расчет скрытую силу и ярость, которые ведут обычно к агрессии. Чего допускать бы совершенно не хотелось.

— Нашел время играть со светом, — словно поняв свою оплошность, Артур практически с силой заставляет себя собраться, ожесточая то ли себя, то ли просто не демонстрируя это в открытую, но недоверие никуда не исчезает. Глок тоже так и не опускается, и Имсу только в последний момент хватает соображения не просить не наставлять оружие на него, потому что это как раз и произойдет, если он заговорит. Но его напрочь выбивает из колеи следующий вопрос Артура, оглядывающегося по сторонам:  
— Где объект?

Это настолько неожиданно, что на безумное мгновение Имсу хочется верить, что это шутка. Неуместная, не смешная, абсурдная, на смену которой придет короткий смешок и предложение убираться отсюда. Ничего из этого, разумеется, не происходит. Артур совершенно определенно спрашивает на полном серьезе — какие бы у него ни были на то причины. И он ждет ответа.

— Эээ… — выдавливает из себя Имс, лихорадочно соображая. Предлагать Артуру взглянуть на тотем не только бессмысленно, но и опасно прямо здесь и сейчас — реакцию его предсказать невозможно, а они не в самом подходящем месте для рассуждений, обсуждений и всего прочего. И даже раздражает, что Имсу приходится так теряться. Врать Артуру беззастенчиво и не робея, как всем остальным, у него никогда не получалось.  
— Смена планов, — наконец, находится он кое-как. — Объясню позже. Я знаю, где он. Позже. Просто доверься мне.

Есть еще риск того, что Артур наставит глок на него и, более того, не забудет, как стрелять, но думать о настолько мрачном сценарии Имс не в силах. Если потребуется, он готов вытащить Артура на руках, предварительно дав ему по голове, чтобы отключился. И только потому, что его безопасность куда более важна, чем задетая гордость. Разбираться с последствиями будут позже.

Но все же иногда можно поспорить о невозможности чудес — Артур в кои-то веки даже не думает спорить. Кивая, он поднимается на ноги, не слишком уверенно, что не укрывается от взгляда Имса, но жестом показывает «Веди», и этого с него вполне достаточно. Свет выключен, дверь закрыта; по дороге к входной двери Имс успевает взглянуть на место, где сидел второй незнакомец, и из-под груды хлама виднеется металлическая дверь. Сейф. Не в этот раз, потому что возни будет куда больше, чем, потенциально, у них есть времени. 

Стараясь держать Артура в поле зрения, Имс снова вскрывает оконную раму — закрыть до конца полноценно не получится, но если кто-то и вломится, воспользовавшись случаем, точно ли это должно беспокоить? 

Точно не тогда, когда Имс слышит позади себя глухой звук падения и лязгающий — от выпавшего из руки на камень улицы пистолета.

***  
Эта «отключка» кажется Имсу самой невыносимой из всех, что он уже видел. Во сне Артур мечется, словно у него жар, не справляется с дыханием наяву, словно старый астматик, и тревога мешает Имсу нормально функционировать. И, что совсем нехорошо, — трезво мыслить. Он даже позволяет себе сбиться со счету, — три или четыре дня прошли в постоянном беспокойстве? — но за это время так и не приходит к решению, как правильнее поступить. Тактика «оказаться дома у типа, чей адрес нам дала Ингрид» показала себя как неудачная, потому что на действия никто не решился, а неожиданная находка в задней комнате выбила из колеи больше, чем положено. Они словно ходят совсем рядом если не с ответами, то с четкими подсказками, но те ускользают от них, и это словно пытаться ловить песок, он просыпается сквозь пальцы, оставляя лишь бессмысленные осколки, от которых никакого прока. 

Имс рискует выбраться ненадолго в Каирский музей, в день, когда Артуру становится чуть легче, задерживается в очереди куда дольше, чем пребывает в залах — очевидное сходство со сном, но без землетрясения, не заметить нельзя, но это ни о чем не говорит. Не наводит ни на какие мысли. По сути, это даже не доказательство присутствия Артура там в какой-то момент времени, потому что почерпнуть виды залов можно было и из другого источника. Может быть, Имс наткнулся бы на что-то, проведи он в музее не полчаса, а целый день, но пока у него нет подобной роскоши. Снова «может быть». Снова тупик.

Имс чувствует, как злость закипает в нем с каждым днем, с каждым часом все сильнее. Злость на обстоятельства, злость на себя, за ту боль, которую он испытывает, когда видит, что Артуру нелегко; злость на Артура, потому что невозможно заранее не предвкушать, как недоволен и холоден тот будет, узнав после о собственной слабости и что за ним снова пришлось ухаживать, как за больным ребенком. Злость за малодушие и страх, что из затянувшейся «отключки» тот так и не выйдет. Снова злость на себя — Имс за миллиард наличными не смог бы сопоставить чистый сомнацин с испорченным и вредоносным, потому что нет оборудования, нет достаточного соображения, нет ничего и никого.

Впервые за столько времени он понимает, что обратиться больше не к кому, и к этому добавляется чувство вины, которое гложет все сильнее, ничуть не прибавляя шансов спокойно уснуть. Злая ирония — пока Артур вынужден большую часть времени находиться во сне или близко к тому, Имс глаз не сомкнет лишний раз. И все это абсолютно выводит из себя.

И все же всему в итоге приходит конец. Артур не в себе, но ему лучше. Через несколько дней он переходит в другую стадию, где, совсем вялый, неразговорчивый, апатичен, но все-таки более-менее вменяем, настолько, что можно оставить его в отеле одного, пусть и не без грызущих Имса сомнений. Он просто не хочет, чтобы его открытым текстом посылали, не выражает своего волнения только поэтому, в усталых глазах Артура, устроившегося в постели, но не спящего, достаточно подтекста. Злиться на него у Имса уже никакого желания.

Он направляет всю злость в энергичность, которой замещает полную непродуманность того, что собирается сделать. У него нет четких вопросов, на которые он хочет получить ответ, — «Что происходит?» едва ли может считаться таковым. 

Сомнамбулы на прежнем месте, как лучшее доказательство того, что внутри «притон» не прекратил работу. Имс, стоящий на другой стороне улочки, разглядывает грязное занавешенное окно, словно пытаясь распознать, есть ли кто-нибудь внутри. Велико желание просто рвануть к двери, колотить в нее, а потом попытаться вышибить дух из того, кто окажется невезучим в той мере, чтобы открыть ее. Как стратегия — весьма сомнительно удачное решение, но как источник удовлетворения вполне сработает.

То ли для того, чтобы проверить, насколько это действительно то, чего ему в данный момент хочется больше всего, то ли просто разумно выжидая период, за который станет ясно, попытается ли кто-то из дома войти или выйти, Имс закуривает, небрежно прислонившись к стене, неторопливо выпускает дым в постепенно темнеющее небо — темно станет быстро, как это всегда здесь бывает. Гул, теперь идентифицирующийся как «вечерний», который отличается от «дневного шума», уже привычен уху, пускай доносится он обычно из отдаления, а не окружает вот так, со всех сторон, когда спускаешься на улицы. Среди него только одна небольшая, измененная деталь. И Имс скорее успевает почувствовать краткую вибрацию телефона, чем услышать звонок, когда вытаскивает его и, не глядя на дисплей, отвечает.

Он на подсознательном уровне так сильно уверен, что это может быть только Артур, а не кто-то еще, что всхлип, доносящийся из телефона, отбрасывает его к воспоминаниям о той ночи, заставившей его сорваться из Гонконга, и сердце как будто пропускает удар. Но дрожащий голос, неуверенно позвавший его, принадлежит другому. Не поощряя паранойю, говорящий все же находит в себе силы представиться, хотя Имсу все равно приходится переспросить, чтобы убедиться, что он не ослышался:

— Винсент?

Тот заикается, всхлипывает и почти выстанывает слова, заставляя Имса вжимать телефон в самое ухо, чтобы разобрать его реплики. Забытая сигарета медленно тлеет в пальцах другой руки, слабеющих и разжимающихся, когда до Имса доходит смысл сказанных слов.

Как в трансе, на почти негнущихся ногах, он сует телефон в карман и пересекает улицу, обрушивая на дверь кулак. Методично. Жестко. До боли — если бы она имела хоть какое-то значение сейчас. Оглушительный грохот не выводит из себя только бесчувственных и безразличных сомнамбул; прохожие — кто громко окрикивает «ненормального», хотя таких и меньшинство, кто качает головой, высказывая неодобрение. Прошедшие полминуты кажутся Имсу целой вечностью, пока кто-то рывком не открывает дверь, из-за чего по инерции кулак чуть не улетает в лицо тому, кто стоит за ней, и только не самый высокий рост спасает человека от этого.

И его лицо, которое из недовольного становится откровенно испуганным, как только он понимает, кто является нарушителем спокойствия, Имсу слишком хорошо знакомо.

— Давно не виделись, Шэн, — находит в себе силы почти прорычать он, заталкивая того внутрь комнаты и вваливаясь внутрь дома.


	7. Chapter 7

Имс трясёт рукой, тихо бормоча себе под нос ругательства. Привязанный к стулу Шэн тихо вторит на китайском языке себе под нос, очевидно, то же. Артур, бледный и молчаливый, стоит чуть поодаль у них. То складывая руки на груди, то нервно касаясь подбородка, он молчал последние пять минут, пока Имс отделывал Шэна, привязанного к стулу ремнём и порванной на лоскуты простынёй. Прозвучавшее «Довольно!» было единственным, что осадило Имса — он бы с удовольствием наподдал ублюдку ещё, войдя в раж чуть ли не в самый первый момент, как увидел лицо человека, которого так долго и бесплодно пытался выследить. Артур не был прав, когда сказал, что избиение едва ли поможет докопаться до правды, но Артур был прав, остановив его сразу же, как Шэн выкрикнул отчаянное «Хватит!», потому что им нужен мало того, что соображающий подозреваемый, но ещё и в состоянии разговаривать. Имс же мог поклясться, что в один из моментов слышал весьма характерный хруст, и это были вовсе не его костяшки. Кулак изрядно ноет, но всё же цел. Чего нельзя сказать о лице Шэна.

— Что, поговорить захотелось? — выдавливает с трудом Шэн, сплюнув на пол сгусток крови. — Или это касается денег? Раз так, у меня плохие новости…

— Нахрен мне не сдались твои деньги, — почти рычит Имс. Злость переполняет его настолько, что он не может сосредоточиться. Бессистемное желание то ли ходить кругами, то ли что-то сломать — предельная агрессия, не поддающаяся контролю, и только Артур, присутствующий рядом, его осаживает. — Ты сам знаешь, о чём можно с тобой поговорить. Например, о том, что ты поставлял нечистый товар. Что ты подставил всех. Что… 

Голос почти срывается, но Имс внезапно чувствует прикосновение к спине. Артур кладёт ладонь между его лопатками, мягко подойдя сзади так, что не было даже слышно. Злость не стихает, как по щелчку, но внезапно Имс может ощутить, что чувствует себя так, словно обретает под ногами твердую почву, как будто до этого бесконечно долго пытался выбраться из зыбучих песков. Звук сердцебиения начинает заполнять молчание, гулко отдаваясь в ушах, и в этот самый момент Имс даже не уверен, что дело в выбросе адреналина, потому что он видит перед собой физиономию Шэна, по которой хочет надавать ещё сильнее. Он вынужден сдержаться и не распускать руки снова.

— Ты знаешь, что произошло с Ингрид? — спрашивает Артур. Выходит у него куда тише, чем у Имса, срывавшегося на вопли, куда спокойнее, но в его отношении к Шэну слышится такой убийственный лёд, что Имсу если не становится не по себе, то остывает он весьма конкретно. Не хватает даже сил повернуться и посмотреть, каким взглядом Артур награждает Шэна; холод чувствуется, словно исходит от Артура на физическом уровне, и Шэна (он может поклясться!) даже передергивает.

— Да, — выдыхает он, облизывая разбитую губу, смотря на них двоих злобно — по мере возможности, потому что левое веко уже начало опухать, что из-за узкого разреза глаз грозит Шэну вскоре тем, что он вообще не сможет его открыть. Ему, в теории, почти можно посочувствовать, ведь когда двое на одного — заранее нечестный исход стычки, даже если кулаки распускал лишь один, но Имсу сложно переключиться на какое-либо из чувств, кроме ненависти, которая нашла выход и концентрацию в лице одного человека. Вернее, — мысленно хмыкает он — на лице.

— Я не про последствия, — так же жёстко продолжает Артур, и Имс чувствует, как тот сжимает пальцы на его рубашке, комкая ткань. Скорее всего, инстинктивно, но тем самым выдавая волнение. — Не про то, что она начала страдать от амнезии, связавшись с тобой и злоупотребляя сомнацином, который ты ей поставлял. Я имею в виду то, что стало причиной её… болезни.

Перед самым последним словом Артур делает паузу — едва заметную, но всё же отчётливую в достаточной степени, чтобы заставить Имса напрячься. До этого «отключку» он не именовал не иначе, как этим словом, избегая любых других. Сейчас же это походит почти на клеймо, и, зная Артура, Имс улавливает его интонации, изменения даже на малейшем из уровней, которые меняют смысл. Сейчас это слово звучит так, как будто Артур испытывает чувство вины за то, что и с ним происходит то же самое. Имс поворачивает к нему голову, хотя даже не знает, что собирается сказать, но Артур просто убирает руку с его плеча. Не глядя в глаза, просто качает головой, неотрывно смотря на Шэна.

— Да, — повторяет тот ещё тише, едва различимо. Вот только на лице его вовсе не читается смертельная паника загнанного в ловушку зверя, готового сдаться на милость охотника, лишь бы тот закончил его страдания. Это вызов.

— Удиви, — презрительно проговаривает Имс, сощурив глаза — скрытый знак угрозы был принят так же подсознательно.

Шэн ощупывает кончиком языка зубы, сплевывает кровь, на этот раз попадая на свою рубашку. Имс мрачно смотрит на дело рук своих, пускай чувствует, что до удовлетворенности сделанным ему далеко: если считать по одному удару за каждый день, которые Артуру пришлось перестрадать, то их было недостаточно. Если считать по удару за каждый день «отключки», всё равно было бы недостаточно.

— Если так хотите знать, то Ингрид изначально навела меня на мысль создать новое вещество, — наконец, задумчиво проговаривает Шэн, находя в себе силы ухмыльнуться. Артур предупредительно, совсем слегка качает головой — тот этого не замечает. — Она ведь не просто злоупотребляла, она кайфовала от своей зависимости. Вполне сознательно всё делала. Подвязывалась на работу, чтобы только достать деньги на новые партии сомнацина. Тебе, Артур, надо лучше выбирать людей, с которыми работаешь.

Он издаёт истерический смешок, действующий Имсу на нервы; приходится заставить себя медленно выдохнуть, заполняя паузу мысленным счётом в обратном порядке от десяти. Шэн ведь этого и добивается, хочет вывести его из себя в очередной раз, так что не придётся ни о чём рассказывать. Пускай все присутствующие в комнате понимают, что дело гиблое — расскажет он или нет, но шкуру свою ему не спасти.

— Я попытался всё исправить. Помочь Ингрид. Я с ней жил, знаете? Военные хорошо постарались, разработав сомнацин, но сколько уже лет мы используем одно и то же химическое соединение для базы вещества? Как будто мало вариантов. Но нет, мы ведь боимся чего-то нового. А я — нет. Я не побоялся.

Разговорившись, Шэн впадает в подобие некого транса, в котором проскальзывает уже чистой воды самодовольство. Артур из последних сил сдерживает отвращение, которому не может дать волю исключительно из-за напряжения, которое его одолевает. Если бы не стоящий рядом Имс, он наверняка бы не вынес, но сейчас у него ощущение, что нужно держаться, потому что если дрогнет один, это будет походить на лавину, которую ничто не сможет остановить. Что им нужно сейчас — узнать правду или довольствоваться слепой яростью мести, которая принесёт удовлетворение, но не сможет дать ответы ни на один из вопросов, которые хочется задать? Артур знает, что хочет выбрать он; понимает, что Имс выберет совершенно иной вариант, но сейчас последнее слово останется за ним.

— Значит, ты всем лгал, — свой собственный голос Артур слышит словно бы со стороны. Невозможно, чтобы он был настолько спокоен сейчас, когда внутренности крутит, выворачивает, всё облекается в лёд, но под ним пылает, раздирается на части тревогой, сомнениями, ощущением беспомощности. — Ты утверждал, что это новая версия сомнацина, о новом веществе речь никогда не заходила. И ты подставил всех, кто был в деле, ты нарушил абсолютно любое правило в бизн…

— Твоего прежнего химика накрыли, Арти, поэтому ты с радостью побежал ко мне, разве нет? — на лице Шэна ухмылка, появляется так стремительно, что пугает скорее поэтому, нежели потому что вырисовывается кровавой линией поперёк лица. — Не надо начинать читать мне проповеди и притворяться праведником. Я спас твою шкуру, потому что без сомнацина нельзя было приступить к делу, в которое уже вложились важные шишки. Нахуй ваши правила, слышишь? Вы все даже хуже, чем я, потому что я хотя бы не лицемерю, всем понятно, что мне нужны эти деньги. В отличие от вас, ублюдки. И сколько бы вы ни пытались отпираться, вы все такие же торчки, как эти идиоты, которые приходят за моими смесями сюда. Только иногда кайфуете от снов, а иногда — потому что и в реальном мире вам грозит получить пулю в лоб.

Шэн похож на помешанного, если бы не был привязан к стулу Имс бы наверняка уже достал пистолет, потому что безумием от него не просто веет — несёт, словно распространяется ударная волна. Его губы снова начинают кровоточить, но он как будто бы не замечает. Артур инстинктивно переводит взгляд на дверь, ведущую в соседнюю комнату, в которой они с Имсом обнаружили спящих под сомнацином клиентов. Шэн издаёт ужасающий смешок, походящий больше на бульканье, заметив, куда тот смотрит.

— Ирония, а? Я экспериментировал над ними, как над псами, но я сам всего лишь очередной, потому что неслабо торчу от дряни, на которую меня подсадили ёбаные дримшереры. Кому после такого нужен ЛСД, а? Кому нужно, чтобы тобой управляли галлюцинации, когда ты сам можешь создать настолько улётный мир, насколько только хватит воображения, а ещё управлять им, как будто бы ты бог? Зачем сидеть на чём-то ещё, когда есть сомнацин?

Истеричные реплики Шэна перерастают в хохот. Смеяться ему очевидно больно, но он продолжает, и смех его диким эхом отзываются в ушах. Имс не выдерживает первым. Его руки дрожат так сильно, что он не сразу может собраться, шарится по поясу, нащупывая кобуру, но его перехватывает Артур. Берётся за запястье сразу двумя ладонями — не удерживает, потому что его собственные тоже дрожат, но Имсу не хватает духа стряхнуть его с себя, когда он замечает чужой взгляд. Почти затравленный.

— Мне нужно, чтобы он говорил, — выдыхает Артур почти с мольбой, и не отступиться Имс не может. Он уже не понимает, кого из них на самом деле трясёт. Он молча кивает, но, опуская руку, понимает, что пальцами своей правой Артур всё ещё продолжает держаться за его запястье.

— Закончил? — жёстко спрашивает Имс, перекрывая остаточные смешки Шэна. Тот хихикает ещё раз. — Что ты продавал под видом альтернативного сомнацина?

— О-о-о, — Шэн расплывается в улыбке почти мечтательной. — Я бы сказал, что вам понравится, но вам уже понравилось. Всем понравилось. Мне тоже. Ингрид понравилось. «Песочный человек идёт, я примечаю», — издевательски-тонким голоском протягивает он. — Я разбираюсь в западной культуре. Все эти байки про Песочного человека меня очаровывали. Когда-нибудь пробовали накуриться и читать Гофмана? Отвал башки, ребят, серьёзно, хотя за лучшей дурью надо либо ко мне, либо в Гонконг, но там все свои, поэтому толкают тоже моё.

— Ты сделал дурь, аналогичную с сомнацином, и назвал её «Сэндменом»? — хмыкает Имс. — Ты ебучее клише, Шэн.

— Клише тут ты, Имс. Я сделал то, чего никому не удавалось раньше. Я нашёл способ модулировать состав таким образом, чтобы он мог стимулировать не только образное мышление, но и влиять на память. Например, клиента. Нетренированный мозг всё равно может оказаться стойким ко вмешательству, а чем больше вы проявляете активность, тем больше вероятность, что вы столкнётесь с сопротивлением. Мой новый состав мог бы заставить кратковременную память вырубиться, не затрагивая при этом долговременную, которая является всегда целью вас, воришек. А то, что происходит прямо сейчас, стиралось бы моментально. Защищаться подсознание бы не смогло, потому что просто не фиксировало бы присутствие нежеланных гостей.

— Именно, что «бы», — говорит Имс с отвращением. На мгновение лицо Шэна искажается, как будто бы от боли, но это может быть и сожаление, хотя поверить в это трудно.

— Ты знал об этом, — не спрашивает, а с утвердительной интонацией проговаривает Артур. — Ты знал, что твой новый состав начал работать совсем не так, как ты планировал.

Шэн колеблется, но кивает.

— «Сэндмен» должен был заканчивать действовать после выхода из сна. Выводиться из организма в течение суток. Никто бы ничего не узнал, клиент бы забывал сон, ни у кого никаких подозрений. Опытным дримшерерам ничего бы не грозило, потому что их память работает совсем по-другому. Но… — Шэн трясёт головой, поворачивает её, чтобы отереть разбитые губы о плечо. — Я не рассчитал. «Сэндмен» начинал действовать так быстро, что за восемь-девять часов сна последствия его действия оказываются необратимыми. Он поражает мозг. Влияет на память. В первую очередь. Эффекты проявляются после сна с препаратом. Потом после обычного сна, вне сомнацина. Вначале нерегулярно.

Артур так сильно сжимает пальцы, что Имсу становится больно, но он не может даже пошевелиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы отстраниться.

— Потом начинается склероз. Тканей, органов. Ну и… — Шэн пожимает плечами, в первый раз глядя в упор, причём смотрит на Имса. — Вы знаете, что случилось с Ингрид.

Артура внезапно мутит. Не то чтобы спокойно, но он стойко воспринял злость Имса, вылившуюся в избиении Шэна; разбитое чужое лицо и кровь не вызывают у него такого отвращения, как неприкрытый равнодушный цинизм, который скользит в чужом голосе. Они жили вместе с Ингрид — слово «любовь» никогда не звучало вслух, но оно могло бы подразумеваться. С её стороны, не со стороны Шэна, который смотрит на них безумными, блестящими глазами, не показывая ни на мгновение ни капли раскаяния или хотя бы сочувствия, потому что стал убийцей. И станет ещё, если не преувеличивает в своём рассказе.

— Артур? — обеспокоенно зовёт Имс, чувствуя, что чужие пальцы слабеют, да и выглядит тот не слишком хорошо — побелел. — Ты…

— Если спросишь, в порядке ли я, я тебя пристрелю, — чеканит Артур отстранённым голосом, даже не отступая, шарахаясь в сторону.

— Ар…

— Отъебись! — бросает Артур, на нетвердых ногах двинувшись к входной двери, и нескольких мгновений колебаний достаточно для того, чтобы Имс, кинувшийся туда же после того, как дверь хлопнула, уже не мог найти его взглядом в толпе на улице. За его спиной, Шейн, предопределяя свою судьбу, заливается безумным гиеноподобным хохотом.

— Мне он больше понравился в костюмчике во время встречи в музее, — сообщает он, провожая взглядом расхаживающего по комнате кругами Имса, который пинает в стороны всё, что попадается под ноги. — Красивый такой, вежливый. И деньги, главное, сразу. В полном объёме. Не то что эти торчки-арабы, которые пары долларов не могут наскрести в срок.

Имс молчит, не останавливаясь, дрожащими руками достаёт из кармана телефон, чтобы набрать Артура. Предсказуемо тот не отвечает, что даёт Шэну возможность продолжать разглагольствовать. Для речи приговорённого к смерти — не слишком красноречиво.

— Зато я точно знаю, что стёр все воспоминания о себе. Хотя бы в этом плюсы вещества, согласен?

Артур поднимает трубку так неожиданно, что Имс чуть не роняет телефон, спешно поднося его к уху.

— _«Я не ясно выразился?»_

— Арти, я… — Имс затормаживает, ругается под нос, потому что пальцы совсем не слушаются. — Не бросай, слышишь, не смей, мне нахрен не сдалось задавать тебе дурацкие вопросы, но я, блять, Каир срою, если мне придётся тебя в нём искать, особенно если тебя в нём не окажется, поэтому не смей сейчас никуда исчезнуть, потому что я тебя всё равно достану, хоть из-под земли, так что единственное, что от тебя я хочу слышать, так это сколько тебе нужно времени в одиночестве.

Артур молчит, но Имс слышит его неровное дыхание.

— _«Час»,_ — наконец, произносит он и сбрасывает вызов.

— Меня ты в Гонконге так и не нашёл, —говорит Шэн, глядя на него, и даже сейчас не может обойтись без ноток самодовольства. — Если тебя это утешит, то это ничего бы не исправило.

— Я знаю, что это ничего бы не исправило, — отзывается Имс, доставая из кобуры пистолет. Рукоятка словно стабилизирует ладонь, убирает дрожь, поэтому с предохранителя он снимает его уверенным, привычным жестом. Шэн наблюдает за его действиями с мнимым равнодушием, выдав себя тем, что нервно облизывает губы. — Знаешь, там, где я вырос, обычно пристреливали собак, болеющих бешенством. Незаконно, конечно, но это никого не волновало, — говорит Имс, подходя ближе, пока не упирает дуло в лоб Шэна. — Я любил собак. Мне это казалось жестоким. Пока я не понял, что бешеную собаку не вылечить, но если пристрелить её вовремя, то можно спасти множество гораздо более значимых жизней.

Звук выстрела кажется слишком громким, отдаётся ударом по ушам. Как только Шэн обмякает на стуле, Имс больше не смотрит на него. Поколебавшись и посмотрев на время, он всё же идёт в соседнюю комнату. Включает свет, даже не косясь на разлёгшихся на полу. Распахивает шкаф. Сомнацин (хотя, может, и не он вовсе) упакован в пластиковые пузырьки, так что разбить его было бы проблематично, но Имс методично выгребает пузырёк за пузырьком, ряд за рядом, вычищая полку за полкой. Снимая колпачки, выливая прямо на пол то, что было результатом работы многих месяцев. Он не следит за тем, сколько минут у него уходит на то, чтобы вылить весь запас, но он внушителен: довольно скоро Имс уже стоит в луже, брызги попадают ему на штанины, но он стоит на месте, пока не заканчивает со всеми запасами в поле зрения. Только после этого он как будто бы замечает спящих, подключённых к ПАСИВу, который Имс вырубает резким нажатием кнопки, стремительно обрывая тянущиеся к нему пластиковые трубки. Спящие начинают пробуждаться, медленно и неохотно, и, подхватывая устройство, Имс торопится на улицу. Ему в доме больше делать нечего, а если эти торчки будут хоть сколько-нибудь соображать после искусственного сна, то они поймут, что им тоже лучше не задерживаться в одном доме с трупом.

Через квартал или около того Имс осознаёт, что так и не убрал пистолет. Он неловко суёт его на место, ловит несколько напряжённых взглядов прохожих, но не останавливается, как будто опасается, что не сможет сделать этого вовсе, если даст себе хотя бы несколько мгновений передышки. Первую паузу он позволяет себе только в гостинице, опуская ПАСИВ перед дверью их с Артуром комнаты. Только сейчас он вспоминает про условный час одиночества, который обещался, но не может сообразить, могло ли пройти столько времени, чтобы Артур уже вернулся, не может даже достать телефон, чтобы свериться со временем. Усталость наваливается на него, словно груз, норовящий прижать к земле. Имс понимает, что у него сводит мышцы на обеих руках, и дело вовсе не в ПАСИВе, оттягивающим пальцы, а просто напряжение никак не может найти выход. Имс сдаётся.

Нашарив ключ от номера, который, наверное, лишь чудом не потерялся в этой суматохе, он отпирает дверь. Номер пустой и, по-видимому, Артур не возвращался сюда. Выглядит всё, во всяком случае, точно так же, как когда Имс уходил.

Он втаскивает ПАСИВ за собой, грубо отпихивает ногой на свободное пространство между кроватями. Опустившись рядом на жёсткий, прогретый пол, методично принимается выламывать то, что поддаётся. Спаян девайс грубо и халтурно, поэтому поддаётся большая часть деталей. Те, что потоньше, Имс гнёт и ломает. Батарею можно будет выкинуть отдельно: кому-то она ещё наверняка может послужить, хотя о благотворительности он сейчас вовсе не думает. С синхронизатором приходится повозиться, прежде чем удаётся его вытащить, предохранитель, кто бы ни делал этот ПАСИВ, остался не защищённым, в отличие от «официальных» моделей, так что и его выкрутить несложно. Остальное Имс добивает ударами ноги. Теперь ноет и она, но ПАСИВу изрядно досталось. По крайней мере, именно с этого кому-то будет сложно снять копию даже в теории, но останки Имс планирует выбросить в Нил. Остаётся только надеяться, что если это попадёт в руки какого-нибудь заббалина, он окажется достаточно глупым и добросовестным, чтобы просто отправить находку к металлолому.

Имс чувствует себя совершенно разбитым, но заставляет себя уйти в душ — потому что на руках кровь Шэна, которую в буквальном смысле он чувствовать не хочет. В фигуральном — Имс хотел бы ощутить хотя бы лёгкое удовлетворение, но не может. Шэн был прав, он опоздал и ничего не смог сделать вовремя. Осознавать его правоту куда хуже, чем мысль о том, что всего полчаса назад он убил человека. Тёплая, слегка отдающая гнилью вода шершаво проходится по содранным костяшкам, но не избавляет от тремора, медленной волной распространяющегося от кончиков пальцев, захватывающего запястья, пока в какой-то момент Имс не понимает, что его трясёт. Он выключает воду и стоит с закрытыми глазами так долго, пока тот не переходит на всё тело. Он кутается в застиранное, разваливающееся полотенце, неуверенно возвращаясь в комнату. 

Запах табака, разносимый сквозняком, выдаёт присутствие Артура раньше, чем звуки или другие признаки. За открытым окном бесконечное количество однообразных домов укрывают сумерки. Имс успевает одеться; Артур не оборачивается ни разу за всё это время, но когда Имс, поколебавшись, отходит к нему, только отодвигается в сторону и протягивает ему пачку сигарет, пускай неотрывно смотрит вперёд, то ли на закат, то ли просто на город. Имс прислоняется к его плечу, потому что места для обоих маловато. Сложно понять, по какой причине Артур не хочет отодвигаться.

Они просто курят в молчании — одну сигарету, вторую. Имса больше не трясёт, но голова начинает болеть ещё сильнее. После его четвёртой сигареты и неизвестно какой Артура, пачка заканчивается. Они докуривают всё так же в молчании. Артур отстраняется и, опустившись на свою кровать, прячет лицо в ладонях. Имс медлит, не уверенный в том, как поступить, но после опускается рядом. Артур вздрагивает, хотя не мог не слышать его приближения, но не стряхивает с себя руку Имса, когда тот обнимает его за плечи, а, наоборот, подаётся чуть ближе.

— Прости, — наконец, слышится приглушённый голос Артура, и на мгновение Имсу кажется, что он ослышался.

— П… Чего? — растерянно переспрашивает он, и удивление слышится настолько отчётливо, что Артур, не удержавшись, убирает ладонь, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Имса. Которое и впрямь выражает крайнюю степень недоумения, придавая ему довольно забавное выражение, но по мере того, как до Имса доходит, оно сменяется беспокойством. — Ты сдурел извиняться передо мной?

Артур нервно сглатывает, проводит ладонью по лицу. Имс замечает, что на коже остаются пыльные разводы.

— За «отъебись», — уточняет Артур устало. — Мне не стоило.

— Да, не стоило, — рассеянно отзывается Имс, но выдавливает некое подобие улыбки. Слабой, но всё-таки искренней. — Ты же понимаешь, что это бесполезно. Я как бумеранг. Ты думаешь, что кинул его, как обычно, в никуда и больше не увидишь, но я хитрый ублюдок, который вернётся и наподдаст.

У Артура вырывается смешок. Невольный и нервный, но всё же смешок, который Имс решает счесть довольно неплохим знаком, учитывая все обстоятельства. Он аккуратно сжимает пальцы, затем решается аккуратно провести ладонью до предплечья Артура. Тот не сбрасывает его руку, но реагирует довольно неожиданно — кладёт голову Имсу на плечо.

— Я не хочу спать, — говорит он. Оба понимают, что он имеет в виду «Я боюсь спать». Нет нужды произносить это вслух. Оба понимают, оба боятся. Имсу не нравится быть беспомощным, даже когда на руках все факты. Тогда горечь иронии становится особенно невыносимой. Артур выглядит уставшим, поэтому всю правду ему придётся выслушать чуть позже. С другой стороны, и у самого Имса больше нет сил. За сегодняшний вечер произошло слишком многое, ещё больше предстоит обдумать, и, что куда сложнее, свыкнуться с новыми аксиомами своего мира.

— Тогда терпи, что я рядом, — говорит Имс, наклоняясь, чтобы легко поцеловать Артура в лоб и прижаться щекой к волосам, слегка жёстким от пыли и песка.


	8. Chapter 8

_Это такой злой человек, который приходит за детьми, когда они упрямятся и не хотят идти спать, он швыряет им в глаза пригоршню песку, так что они заливаются кровью и лезут на лоб, а потом кладёт ребят в мешок и относит на луну, на прокорм своим детушкам, что сидят там в гнезде, а клювы-то у них кривые, как у сов, и они выклёвывают глаза непослушным человеческим детям._

_Теперь в постель! В постель!_

ПЕСОЧНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК ИДЁТ, Я УЖЕ ПРИМЕЧАЮ!

Артур крупно вздрагивает и просыпается. Шея отзывается болью — затекла от долгой неудобной позы. Проведя пальцами по лбу, он чувствует отпечаток на том месте, которым он прижимался к пластиковой полоске возле иллюминатора. 

Заснул. Мысль об этом заставляет Артура испытать ставший уже почти привычный приступ страха, тошнотворный, от которого темнеет на мгновение в глазах, но упражнение, которое он придумал для себя, показывает, что если он сейчас в какой-то стадии отключки, то не в самой страшной. Он не дезориентирован, просто слегка сонный. Знает, что происходит и где находится (рейс до Чикаго, в девять утра они пересаживались во Франкфурте), знает, с кем (Имс сидит справа), он помнит, откуда они вылетели (Каир). Все прочие детали, может быть, не имеют большого значения, и, во всяком случае, он не потерял полностью ощущение времени и пространства. Протянув руку, Артур поднимает шторку на иллюминаторе, чуть сощурившись от яркого солнца, играющего над полем густых, сбитых в густой слой белых облаков. 

Они играют со временем наперегонки: находятся вне его, находятся внутри него. Мир пролетает внизу, они пролетают над миром, попав в отдельный уголок вселенной, где время движется по своим законам. Когда они прилетят в Чикаго, будет всего час дня — что невозможно, потому что вылетали они почти в одиннадцать. Может быть, у всего мира происходит отключка, а никто этого не замечает? Провалы в памяти целой планеты, которая цепляется за временн _ы_ е ориентиры, даже не понимая, что их не существует, что они совершенно незначительны.

— Ты чего? — слышится сбоку голос Имса, тихий, с хрипотцой. Артур, повернув голову, видит его заспанное лицо, полуоткрытые глаза и взъерошенную шевелюру. Чёлка топорщится так, как будто кто-то с силой провёл по ней снизу вверх влажной ладонью. Артур ловит себя на желании поправить её — не потому что ему до дрожи в коленках обязательно, чтобы всё было идеально до мелочей, вплоть до чужой внешности, но потому что хочется ощутить её под пальцами, вторгнуться в чужое пространство, чтобы заглушить острое чувство одиночества, которое отделяет каждого человека от ближнего своего. В погоне за возможностями преодолеть эти иллюзии, каждый стремится к пределу, кто-то стремительно, кто-то робко. Исключения бывают редкими. Перед неизвестностью, которая пугает сильнее всего, свой взгляд на вещи меняются настолько, что кажется удивительным собственное прежнее нежелание относиться к ним подобным образом. Артуру тяжело видеть себя нуждающимся, — в чём-то, в ком-то — но не такой уж и смертельной оказывается необходимость принять чужую помощь. Даже если надо наступить гордости на глотку.

— Всё в порядке, — отзывается Артур, и надеется, что это будет не формальность, с одной стороны, а с другой в очередной раз происходит то, что действительно делает всё «в порядке». Потому что вопрос Имса не сводится к банальной проверке, за которой стоит желание понять, в какой стадии Артур находится. Когда с тобой обращаются как с больным, невольно начинаешь в это верить, даже если изначально всячески отрицаешь. 

Главное кощунство ещё в том, что Имсу не соврать. Имс знает, когда Артур отмазывается, а когда говорит правду, и знает, что на кого тот не рявкнет, если перечить в своей мере:

— Не всё, — замечает Имс негромко.

Артур чуть сужает глаза, глядя на него в упор, но вместо того, чтобы начать очередной раунд спора, только пожимает плечами. Оба понимают, что на споры нет сил. Они оба понимают отдельные вещи, они оба знают, что остаётся невысказанным, но всё равно существует, тяготит. 

— Я раньше никогда не задумывался об этом настолько часто, но сейчас я вижу со всей чёткостью, — говорит вдруг Артур. — Когда мы работаем со снами, то настолько часто создаём реальность, что уже не помним, каково жить по-настоящему. Поэтому всё, что у нас есть, это не «здесь и сейчас» и даже не то, что в будущем. Нам остаются только воспоминания, а теперь, когда оказалось, что они живут своей жизнью, они исчезают или попросту не появляются. И я не знаю, кем буду без них.

Имс хотел бы возразить, но он не находит в себе сил сделать это. Он всегда видел в Артуре того, кто проводил чёткую грань между реальностью и тем, что было синтезом снов, подсознаний, мечтаний, но никогда не выносил философствований. Что реально, что нет — какая разница? Реально только то, что кажется тебе таковым. Воспоминания ничего не значат, будущее пресекается по щелчку пальцев с течением твоей жизни. Имс предпочитает быть в настоящем, быть в «здесь и сейчас», даже если это похоже на непрекращающееся попытки вопить во весь голос о своём существовании. Ему нужно оставить след в мире, чтобы о нём думали и говорили, потому что иначе он потеряется, растворится и окажется ничем иным, кроме как выдумкой, чьим-то пригрезившимся ночным призраком, существование которого превратится с первым дуновением ветра, который развеет его в предрассветной дымке.

Он не может возразить. Он молчит, отворачиваясь к проходу.

***  
_Ему снится Канберра. Это невозможно; всем известно, что без сомнацина они больше не видят сны. Мозг, лишённый дополнительной стимуляции, просто забыл, как создавать бледные подобия реальности. Значит ли это, что перед ним воспоминания, подлинные, незамутнённые?_

_Так много зелени. Никогда бы не подумал, что здесь столько зелени, они ведь на самом жарком континенте. Или нет он перепутал, самый жаркий это Африка, во всяком случае никогда бы не подумал, сколько здесь зелени, сколько здесь воздуха. Даже не подумаешь, что прячутся всевозможные твари типа самых ядовитых змей, самых ядовитых пауков, здесь красиво, здесь много воздуха и зелени, прекрати смеяться надо мной, ты, невыносимый всезнайка, хватит меня затыкать, нашёлся самый умный, раз так, то объясняй давай, какой гений архитектурной мысли или может быть инженерной дошёл до такого, чтобы в раскалённом аду создать настоящий Оазис, здесь так много зелени, никогда бы не подумал, здесь столько воздуха, что я бы дышал полной грудью, если бы не твоё присутствие здесь, я не могу дышать, когда ты рядом, потому что мне кажется, что любое неосторожное движение разрушит ту непринуждённую атмосферу, установившуюся между нами, а ещё где-то звучит мягко джаз, а потом кроме зелёного цветным акцентом оказывается итальянский орех, потому что это отделка паба, и почему-то непременно нужно поспорить о том, что нигде не бывает настоящих пабов, кроме как в Англии, но вот незадача, они не бывали в Англии вместе, а потом вдруг так легко принять решение, что они непременно это исправят, а потом через секунду или через несколько часов к месту оказывается история об убежавшем псе, но это история со счастливым концом, а потом через секунду или через несколько часов они оба смеются слишком громко, или это делает кто-то один, привалившись к чужому плечу, а потом, разомлевший от пива и чужого тепла взгляд глаза в глаза длится слишком долго и и и — «Ты вообще собираешься меня поцеловать?» — как будто они неопытные школьники, замирающие от предвкушения, от восторга, от запретности, от вседозволенности, как будто так было предопределено, как будто такое никогда не могло случиться нигде, кроме как во сне, вот только всё наяву наяву наяву наяву и поэтому —_

это не история со счастливым концом.

Артур просыпается, моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету. Звучит предупреждение пристегнуть ремни безопасности, потому что самолёт готов к снижению. Он знает, что происходит и где находится (рейс до Чикаго, в девять утра они пересаживались во Франкфурте), знает, с кем он (Имс сидит справа), помнит, откуда они вылетели (Каир). И всё же у него ощущение, что он забыл что-то важное. Как будто случилась афазия, только в разы хуже.

Имс наблюдает за ним, крайне плачевно шифруясь, безнадёжно плохо притворяясь, что дремлет, на самом деле веке у него только полуприкрыты. Артуру не то чтобы неприятны подобные проявления внимания; ему почти забавно, что Имс считает нужным скрывать самое лучшее, что в нём есть, — неравнодушие, заботу о другом человеке, потому что Артур раз за разом запрещал ему суетиться, особенно в вещах, которые касались его, потому что слишком привык полагаться на одного себя, потому что со скрипом в зубах он был готов отстаивать свою независимость и неприкосновенность. Он привык быть один, но сейчас знает наверняка, что не сумел бы справиться.

Мир пролетает внизу, они пролетают над миром. Déjà vu, jamais vu, — одно и то же.

— Я видел во сне Канберру, — говорит Артур, пока самолёт вплывает в белёсую пелену облаков, обволакивающую их со всех сторон, так, что верх уравнивается с низом; знакомые игры гравитации в осознанных снах, аттракцион фантазии наяву. Справа от него Имс шевелится и издаёт короткий звук, выражающий удивление.

— Что-что ты видел? — удивлённо, а не скептически проговаривает Имс. Не потому что не расслышал, но потому что подобную фразу явно невозможно рассчитывать услышать от того, кто сидел на сомнацине столько лет. Артур почти без интереса пытается представить, как бы отреагировал, скажи ему кто-то нечто в таком роде. Наверное, даже не смог бы поверить.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы обсуждать сны как таковые, принадлежит совершенно иному миру. О снах рассказывают дети родителям. О снах рассказывают, если в них фигурировал другой человек, и реакция того будет заведомо адекватной, может быть, он повеселится, отреагирует ровно так, как ты от него ожидаешь. Сны — сугубо личная вещь, не принадлежащая притом самому сновидцу, ведь даже мысли можно считать чем-то подконтрольным.

— Я и забыл, каково это, — добавляет Артур, отворачиваясь от иллюминатора, чтобы вновь посмотреть на Имса. — Как видят сны обычные люди. Когда они нечёткие, но ты погружён в них полностью и даже не понимаешь, что это сон. Когда ты даже не знаешь, что можешь их контролировать, не говоря уже о том, как именно это делать.

— Но… это ведь невозможно, — отзывается Имс странно-напряжённым голосом, глядя на Артура так, словно тот сейчас забьётся в припадке, выискивая в его лице признаки любой из стадий отключки. Артур понимает, но извиняет того, и, когда встречается с Имсом взглядом, надеется, что его собственный даже отдалённо не напоминает обвиняющий, потому что ничего подобного он не испытывает. Артур легко пожимает плечами.

— Может быть, так работает «Сэндмен», — предполагает он. — Отнимает одни воспоминания, помогает ухватиться за другие. Если честно, то мне всё равно. Шэн не предполагал отрицательных побочных эффектов, но он вполне мог не предусмотреть и положительные. Если вдруг ко мне вернутся сны, пускай они будут из моих собственных воспоминаний — я не против. Будет не так страшно умира...

— Заткнись! — Имс рявкает так громко и яростно, что на них оглядываются все, кто сидит поблизости. Артур приподнимает одну бровь, глядя на него почти с вызовом, но спесь сходит на нет, когда он видит на лице Имса самую настоящую, неприкрытую боль. Стиснув зубы, Имс со свистом втягивает воздух, но взгляд не отводит, пока, словно по режиссёрскому решению, их соседи постепенно не возвращаются к прежним делам. Проходит минута, если не больше, прежде чем тот, наконец, качает головой. — Не такими формулировками, Артур. Пожалуйста. Не надо.

Артур мог бы сказать, что ему всё равно, но это было бы ложью. Артур мог бы сказать, что нельзя пытаться сбежать от предопределённости, фатума, но это было бы жестокостью. Он не хочет, он не может быть жестоким по отношению к Имсу.

— Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе в последний день в Канберре? — спрашивает он вместо этого.

Имс стискивает зубы, выдавая себя с головой; если даже сейчас он попытается бросить «Нет», уже поздно. Отвлекающий манёвр сработал, по крайней мере, на его лице нет той прежней степени болезненности, но если из двух зол выбирать меньшее, это всё равно зло. Артур, в отличие от него, ждёт с заинтересованностью почти что вежливой, пусть на самом деле скрывает напряжение.

— Специально поджидал удобный момент, чтобы заговорить об этом, когда я физически не смогу сбежать от тебя куда-нибудь как можно дальше? — бурчит Имс, скрещивая руки на груди, словно пытаясь отгородиться, но производится скорее впечатление, что он надулся, и Артур слабо улыбается. Он не в режиме нападения, потому что это было бы бесполезно. Обороняться Имс умеет не хуже его, и, на самом деле, просто не хочет показывать волнение, потому что непременно нашёл бы способ откреститься от разговора, будь его нежелание затрагивать тему искренним.

— Предположим, — коротко усмехается Артур, — но нет. Так что, ты помнишь?

Тема нелёгкая и для него в том числе, но он знает, что заслужил услышать свои собственные слова из уст Имса, чтобы испытать их на своей же шкуре. Не все решения остаются актуальными в прежней степени по прошествии неопределённого количества времени. Артур неплохо пытался казаться бессердечным ублюдком на протяжении достаточного количества времени, но сейчас ему кажется, что он готов признать: это не так. И пускай ему тоже неуютно, ему страшно, что-то в голове словно перещёлкнуло, стоило поддаться желанию вот так просто, мимолётно, обозначить, что так не может быть всегда. Что у него, в общем-то, простой выбор. Отказаться от всевозможных «бы», цепляться за то, что у него было раньше, делать вид, что всё осталось, как раньше. Жить рядом с Имсом, видя, как изнывает тот, ловя себя на ощущении страха, как только чужое присутствие не воспринять со всей чёткостью. Или… Поддаться желанию узнать это «или» в иной области. В иной перспективе. Прожить новый отрезок жизни — не зная, будет ли он осознанно конечным, будет ли окончен в связи с его смертью, будет ли растянут во времени так, что даже не получится понять, а когда было иначе, почему было иначе, как он мог позволить себе даже сомневаться, принимая решение?

— Ты сказал, что ни о чём не жалеешь, — наконец, говорит Имс. Ровным голосом, словно на самом деле ему не стоит чудовищных усилий каждое слово. Может быть, думает Артур, проще притворяться и дальше, но теперь он не готов ни к чему, и чувство оказывается на удивление освобождающим. Ему не нужно держать каждый аспект ситуации под контролем, чтобы чувствовать себя в должной мере свободным. — Но что ты ценишь меня и как коллегу, и как человека, и поэтому я не могу претендовать на что-то большее.

Имс издаёт невесёлый смешок. Артур не торопит его. Он даже не знает, вызывает ли у него хотя бы малейшую степень удивления тот факт, что Имс разве что до цитирования не доходит, настолько чётко он пересказывает последовательность его фраз. То, что ранит нас глубже всего, остаётся с нами навсегда, в отличие от того, что дарит нам удовольствие, радость или счастье. Поэтому люди ищут второе, но пытаются избежать боли любыми способами, пускай это едва ли кому-то удавалось.

— И, если честно, сколько бы я на тебя ни злился, я всё равно благодарен, что ты не стал вешать мне лапшу на уши по поводу того, как не хочешь делать мне больно или ещё какую-нибудь похожую херню, — добавляет он, помедлив, и Артур почти буквально видит, как отступает то, что гнетёт Имса. И как проявляется всё то, что сдерживало его самого. Просеивать песок — неблагодарная работа, но в конце концов ищущему воздастся по заслугам, и золотоискатель увидит проблеск, который стоил ему всех минут испытания.

Артур поднимает ладонь; поймав во взгляде Имса мгновение замешательства, он не наталкивается на сопротивление, когда касается чужой щеки, привычно не выбритой начисто и потому шершавой. Имс позволяет привлечь себя ближе. Имс позволяет поцеловать себя — на этот раз без единого вопроса, потому что теперь спрашивать разрешения казалось бы излишним.

Он не углубляет поцелуй. В нём почти нет страстности, пускай исключительно целомудренным его бы назвать было бы нельзя. У Имса мягкие губы, ощущение которых вспоминается мгновенно, и Артур позволяет себе погрузиться в него на несколько секунд. Он ловит короткий вздох и отстраняется, гладя Имса по щеке.

И улыбается.

***  
Когда за ними закрывается дверь квартиры, Имс ловит себя на безгранично странном ощущении — всё словно изменилось радикально, но, в то же время, он никогда не испытывал столь же явного удовольствия от _узнавания_. От возвращения куда угодно. В мире было достаточно мест, которые ему нравились, которые его притягивали, завораживали. Где-то было удобно прятаться, где-то было удобно находить работу. Где-то было просто красиво, где-то были свои маркёры, которые не сдавали, если он мухлевал в покер. Где-то ему нравилась еда, где-то ему нравился язык, где-то алкоголь, где-то — люди. Имс находит имя этому ощущению куда быстрее, чем ожидал.

Просто нигде до этого он не чувствовал себя как дома.

Даже в детстве, прежде, чем всё покатилось под откос из-за его неуёмной энергии и желания пробиться самостоятельно, желания собрать все возможные, мыслимые и немыслимые ошибки. Всегда было это «но», которое ставило ситуацию перед условностями, но вовсе не избавляло его от желания сорваться с места, если это казалось уместным, да и если просто возникало желание сделать так, прямо сейчас, как можно быстрее. Останься он, думает Имс иногда, он бы стал другим. Каким — он не знает. Но едва ли в какой-то момент стал тем человеком, который переступает порог одной определённой квартиры в Чикаго, принадлежащей даже не ему, с мыслью, и чувствует себя здесь, как дома. Чувствует так, словно если больше ему никогда не доведётся побывать где-то ещё, он даже не будет против. Чикаго Артура стал и его до той степени, о которой нельзя было бы и загадать.

Джетлаг совершенно точно бьёт по ним обоим с одинаковой силой, невзирая на дёрганный рассинхронизированный сон, но Имс знает, что в четыре руки справиться будет проще, и, если не поддаваться усталости, всё получится. Вещей у них немного, так что разбирать особо ничего не приходится, только спрятать документы и деньги, разобраться, что нужно купить («Всё», закатывает глаза Имс, но Артур методично накидывает список в блокноте карандашом, пока Имс упражняется в тридцати вариантах мимики, переставая корчиться только после того, как Артур мягко касается его кисти, проходя мимо). Они следуют списку. Они драят квартиру до того, что к звенящей пустоте в голове добавляется физическая усталость, но её оказывается недостаточно для того, чтобы захотеть спать. Артур кажется уставшим, но недостаточно. Правда, он беспрекословно позволяет Имсу сделать на ланч что угодно, даже для вида не бросая, что не голоден. Может быть, именно так ощущается отключка. Всё оказывается несоразмерным, непропорциональным, растянутым во времени и не имеющим значение в той мере, в какой стоило бы ожидать.

— Спасибо, — говорит Артур после, когда усталость окончательно берёт верх, и они просто сидят с чашками с чаем, даже не прикасаясь к ним. На запястьях Артура блестят капли воды, оставшиеся после мытья посуды.

Слово повисает в сотканной тишине и чистоте квартиры, в которой они толком даже не разговаривали — не потому что не хотели, но потому что слишком устали; не потому что поцелуй в самолёте развёл их по разные стороны баррикад, заставив думать о том, что только необратимое могло заставить их обоих переступить через последнюю условность, признать, что это было нужно, признать, что неизбежность обмануть не получится, сколько ни пытайся. Имс вовсе не фаталист, но ему почти странно думать сейчас о том, насколько может воздаться за терпение, если всё произойдёт в своё время. Имс не фаталист, но он и не думает сожалеть о каком-то «упущенном» времени. Он получил желаемое не тогда, когда оно казалось эфемерным, а в тот момент, когда это кажется самым логичным следствием всего, что произошло с момента, как он оказался в Чикаго. Или когда начал выслеживать Шэна. Или ещё раньше — кто он такой, чтобы вычислить все законы вселенной, диктуемые высшими, невидимыми силами, или самими собой, или никем и ничем?

— Обращайся, малыш, — ухмыляется Имс, обхватывая чашку обеими ладонями. Артур закатывает глаза, но, явно против воли, фыркает.

— Если я теперь хочу с тобой целоваться, это не значит, что я не готов смиряться с подобными обращениями, — недовольно говорит он, но Имс способен различить, насколько это сила привычки, а не упрёк. Ну, не одно так другое.

— Только целоваться? — изгибает бровь Имс, потянувшись вперёд. Двигается он медленно, давая прекрасно осознать, что сейчас грядёт, но, точно так же, как и он сам не сделал этого, Артур не отстраняется. Имс целует его мягко, аккуратно, даже не настойчиво, словно возвращая ответ на тот поцелуй в самолёте, но Артур (неужто снова закатив глаза?) добавляет напора почти нетерпеливо.

Ещё после Канберры было ясно — для того, чтобы что-то случилось, нужны двое. Вопрос не «как?», вопрос не «почему?» — размышлять после было болезненно, пакт о неразглашении был негласным, но железным. Сваливать вину на одного никто из них не мог. Бездействие было равносильно содействию и соучастию. Интерес никогда не был всего лишь любопытством, он был желанием — подлинным, незамаскированным, дистиллированным и на уровне эйфории, затмевающей все размышления по щелчку пальцев, так, что речь шла не о двойственности.

Голова кружилась что тогда, что кружится сейчас. Имс едва дышит, словно боится спугнуть. Впитывает чужой запах и вкус, ловя мгновения, ощущая их пока не воплощённый потенциал. Имс любит целоваться, но так давно не сталкивался с поводом вспомнить об этом, что даже смешно. Залезть в штаны оказывается даже проще, чем побыть с кем-то в нескольких мгновениях, задержаться в них: без формальностей, не будучи поверхностным. С мужчинами, как говорит опыт, даже проще. Приятно, когда тебя не перемазывают помадой и не обижаются, если укажешь на это. Манера у них другая: более конкретная, иногда грубоватая. Но есть «мужчины вообще», а есть Артур. Имс бы непременно отметил такое даже вслух, если бы не был занят чем-то несравненно более важным, а именно — тем, что целует Артура. Сначала — исследование, попытка понять, что может понравиться партнёру. Сейчас — возвращение к пройденому _(словно домой)_ , но без довлеющей необходимости непременно доказать, что помнит. 

Артур оказывается первым, кто вспоминает о возвращении в реальный мир, но только потому, что его же локоть чуть не сшибает на пол чашку.

— Кровать, — говорит он коротко, и Имс чуть не сшибает ещё одну, когда вскакивает на ноги, отчего оба начинают смеяться. Сбивчиво, рвано, потому что слишком мало дыхания, особенно когда вы оба пытаетесь пройти путь от кухни до спальни, целуясь, неловко сталкиваясь с губами и не позволяя себе иных прикосновений, как будто на спор, но, на самом деле, не желая просто усугублять ситуации. Потому что как только Артур утягивает его за собой на кровать, на которую они валятся почти неловко, он позволяет Имсу дотянуться до его футболки, и скользнуть ладонями под ткань, касаясь боков. Он обнимает Имса за шею, целуя его снова, гладит по затылку, пропускает волосы сквозь пальцы.

Лучше, правильнее, чем в Канберре. Первый вечер, смазанный алкоголем, второй вечер, испорченный привкусом вины, третий вечер почти назло, четвёртый — последний, обречённый заранее. Артур не хочет осторожничать, Артур не испытывает вину, но Артур не хочет торопиться. Даже сейчас, когда он уверен, что теперь имеет полное право цепляться за каждую секунду, он хочет, чтобы воспоминание осталось с ним. Он хочет запечатлеть его, спонтанное, но больше не неловкое. И дело не в том, что он передумает после. Это больше не равноценно тому, чтобы подцепить кого-то (уже поддатого) у барной стойке в гей-клубе, когда спонтанность берёт верх над гордостью, и даже типаж партнёра на одну-две-три-ночи будет либо вопиюще идентичным, либо, словно из упрямства, не напоминать _о нём_. Дело не в удовольствии, которое наконец-то не будет сопряжено с актом самобичевания. Просто он может. Просто он хочет.

Имс ведёт ладонью выше, от талии к лопаткам, очерчивает позвоночник, мышцы. Он не возражает против того, что Артур пока не пытается проделать то же самое, поскольку, как минимум, это было бы неудобно в равной степени для них обоих, но собственная футболка начинает вызывать раздражение — глупо, но ему нужно это, нужно.

— Секунду, — просит он, выдыхая в губы Артура, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы стянуть футболку со скоростью, демонстрирующей не только опыт в деле, но и готовность не тормозить в процессе. Он не собирается останавливаться, пока его не остановят. Имс не ждёт ровным счётом ничего, но Имс же хочет получить всё.

Артур не хочет контролировать ситуацию. В его голове нет ни единой мысли впервые за столь долгое время, что никакая «отключка» с таким не сравнится — хотя бы потому что он прекрасно осознаёт, что происходит вокруг. Он выдыхает, когда Имс отстраняется, тяжело дышит, облизывая губы и разглядывая Имса так, словно видит в первый раз, но не успевает взяться за свою футболку, когда тот сгребает его не просто в объятья — в хватку, за которой стоит вердикт «моё», прежде чем его снова целуют — хаотично, в подбородок, в шею, пуская в ход не только губы, но зубы и язык. Он стонет, коротко, тихо, когда в очередной раз Имс кусается чуть сильнее. Тот поднимает на него взгляд, возможно, неверно поняв, но, не увидев на лице Артура боли, выдыхает почти с облегчением.

— Думаю, горизонтальное положение будет удобнее, — говорит Артур еле-еле, с невероятным усилием складывая слоги в осмысленные слова. Он чувствует, как тяжело дышать; смотрит на Имса с неприкрытой жадностью, расширенными глазами. И улыбаясь — несмело, но искренне, ярко. Имс не может поцеловать их лишний раз, прихватив зубами нижнюю, чувствуя, что его собственная улыбка превращается почти в оскал, но он отстраняется, чтобы стянуть с Артура футболку и притормаживает, чтобы разглядеть того в полной мере.

Красота — понятие крайне субъективное, но Имс бы хотел взглянуть на того человека, который, обладая парой здоровых глаз, не счёл бы таковым Артура. Тот интригует и привлекает внимание, когда запакован в дорогой костюм, — это как минимум. Он может отпугнуть, если попытаться подобраться к нему ближе, показаться холодным и неприступным, но дело было в чём угодно, только не в комплексах по поводу своего облика. Будучи в чём-то простом, домашнем, Артур всегда демонстрировал, что действительно ими не обременён. Будучи обнажённым до пояса Артур… завораживает. Не потому что Имс уже дуреет от похоти — иначе ему было бы совершенно наплевать на визуальную эстетику. Сейчас — наоборот, он подмечает все малейшие детали и не сдерживает полувздох-полустон восхищения. Артур едва успевает отложить футболку в сторону, когда Имс тянется вперёд. Целует в шею, проходится языком по напряжённым мышцам плеч, оставляет короткий укус, поцелуй, укус. Повторяет заново. Чувствуя себя обезумевшим Парфюмером, втягивает запах чужого тела, щекочущий ноздри и окончательно восстанавливая для себя образ того, какой он, Артур. Стремление продлить эту стадию удовольствия останавливает его от того, чтобы кинуться в омут с головой. Он целует-вылизывает-кусает бледную кожу возле шеи, чувствует, как Артур зарывается пальцами в его волосы и трактует это как позволение продолжать. Вот только ему этого мало.

Ноги чуть подрагивают, когда Имс всё же приподнимается, с неохотой выпуская Артура, но шустро выпутывается из оставшейся одежды, едва не валясь обратно. Артур не отстаёт — но не отводит взгляд от чужого обнажающегося тела, и Имсу его внимание приятно. Имс красив иначе: от него веет силой, пускай отчасти это больше внешние проявления, потому что на самом деле он лишён этой стереотипной, тяжёлой маскулинности, которая становится антитезой человечности. Артур смотрит так, словно ему нельзя прикоснуться, жадно разглядывает руки, плечи, торс, мышцы, бёдра, широкую талию, на которую так хочется положить ладони. Он делает это, справившись со штанами. Обнимает Имса заново, притягивая его к себе. Артур укладывается на спину, утягивая того за собой.

Ничего, кроме желания. Кристально чёткого, не затмеваемого даже дымкой возбуждения. Артур успевает ткнуться носом Имсу в шею, целует её, не порывисто и жёстко, как это делает Имс, мягко, но в то же время ощутимо, не осторожничая. Уже поздно. Эйфория, яркая и терпкая, завладевает ощущениями, но всё же сквозь неё пробивается краткий, острый и пугающий момент сомнения — так ли он прав, что поддаётся ощущениям, а не рассуждениям, так ли он честен, взвесил ли всё в полной мере, но Имс запускает ладонь ему в бельё в такой неприкрыто-собственнической манере, что у него захватывает дух. Есть грань, перейдя за которую уже невозможно продолжать сомневаться. Они миновали её уже множество раз. Они попытались вернуться обратно. Это оказалось бесполезно. Всё равно, что велеть песку в песочных часах не стремиться вниз под силой гравитации. 

Понимание неизбежности иногда не пугает. Иногда оно несравненно в безумии и бездумности, свободе, которую даёт это ощущение. Разум больше не играет никакой роли. Чувство — в теле, реакция — тела. Нечто почти болезненное, но, сопряжённое с ним, в то же время и отдалённое на другой полюс. У Имса дрожат пальцы, когда он стягивает бельё, когда приподнимает бёдра Артура, чтобы раздеть окончательно и его. Он вздрагивает, когда Артур касается его члена — и толкается навстречу, не желая упускать ни доли секунды, которые могут быть наполнены ощущениями. Да, он знает, хорошо знает, что такое — не собственные пальцы, какими умелыми и ласковыми могут быть чужие, как можно дразнить, как его может завести это, но сейчас происходит нечто другое. Это Артур, Артур, Артур, а не случайный незнакомец. Артур знает, как сделать ему хорошо, а ему будет хорошо только потому, что рядом с ним Артур. Нет ни страха, ни глупых тревог, ни беспокойства, ни желания разобраться в череде стремительных событий. Он не пьян, но он опьянён. 

Он утягивает Артура за собой на бок, чтобы было удобнее им обоим. Целует жадно, ласково, требовательно. Он не знает, хочет ли он думать про то, как было прежде, ни с кем другим даже, а с Артуром — факт будоражит куда сильнее. Забавно, как про него говорили раньше, что он ни с кем не может пробыть дня рядом, не попытавшись подкатить; кто-то из малознакомых, почти случайных коллег поддавался на его чары, но истина была куда проще и куда сложнее. Даже Артур не знает этого, хотя, казалось бы, именно ему стоило бы это знать, но она как раз и заключалась в том, что Имс больше не ставил целью добиваться кого-то ещё. Флирт был просто его манерой выражаться, способом подействовать на нервы. 

Когда это стало правилом? После Канберры? В предвестии Канберры?

Артур прикусывает его за губы, и Имс, отвлекаясь от мысли, прерывает поцелуй, издав судорожный вздох. В спальне пока достаточно светло, чтобы разглядеть чужое тело. Он скользит взглядом по телу Артура, желая запечатлеть его в своей памяти, но одновременно желая и показать, как он восхищён; не испытывая ни тени замешательства по поводу того, как ярко реагирует его собственное, так что член совершенно явно напрягается ещё сильнее. Имс почти ёжится, но только потому, что ему бесконечно приятно.

«Мой» — чёткий отпечаток, клеймо мыслей, перекочёвывающее на чужую кожу с поцелуями. Вздох Артура, когда он прикусывает над ключицей, следующий раздаётся в момент, когда он наконец-то разводит ноги Артура и обхватывая его член. Обводит большим пальцем головку, вырывая ещё один судорожный вздох.

Нет никакого внешнего мира. Нет ничего. Прошлое и будущее перечёркнуты взглядом ярких, ясных, шальных, но в то же время серьёзных серых глаз. Тепло и невысказанное беспокойство — возбуждение словно не только физиологическое, но осознание большего, гораздо более важного, значимого. Артур рефлекторно двигает бёдрами навстречу, так, что они вжимаются телами друг в друга, обмениваясь рваными, но ощущающимися чётко ласками. Он знает, что Имс поймёт, как нужно. Знает без слов, без кивков, потому что иначе просто _не может быть_. Он гладит по волосам, по шее, по плечу, скользит пальцами по боку, по бедру. Странное, незнакомое тепло — узнаваемое, логично-объяснимое. 

Артур никогда не хотел принадлежать. Артур никогда не смог бы отдавать в той же мере, что и брать, но сейчас правила меняются. Он хочет брать, отдавать, забирать и принадлежать в равной степени. Только Имсу, только ему. Ласка в ответ на ласку. Просьбы, не требования — прикосновениями, дыханием, ударами яростно бьющегося сердца. На равных. Безграничное желание доставить удовольствие и столь же сильное желание получить. 

Может быть, они несколько неловко действуют сейчас, но находится нужный ритм, в котором наиболее комфортно. Одна ладонь — прикосновения, другая ласкает чужой член. Артуру хватает и того, что они лежат в паре дюймов друг от друга, лицом к лицу, глядя глаза в глаза.

Слов нет. Мыслей нет. Он мог бы выразить степень своего наслаждения в конкретных формулировках, но его хватает только на тяжёлые вздохи — в отличие от Имса, который позволяет себе хрипло постанывать, как будто этого ему достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо (восхитительно, невероятно, запредельно). Единственное, на чём возможно сконцентрироваться чётко — ласки любовника. К чёрту всё, что происходит за пределами кровати. 

Кончики пальцев словно обжигает. Имс касается везде, где только может. Очерчивает ладонью мышцы бедра, ощущает ладонью рёбра. Надавливает кончиками пальцев, словно желая оставить метки — пусть эти сойдут очень быстро. Возбуждение перекатывается внутри тела густыми тяжёлыми волнами, прилив в разум — заставляя жмуриться от удовольствия, перекатывается в пах — к спазмам наслаждения. Они оба реагируют на чужие прикосновения, плавно двигаются навстречу, бессловесно, но понимая друг другу. Дыхание к дыханию. Кожа к коже. Возможность вжаться в чужую ласкающую ладонь и не думать о том, что могло бы быть ещё больше, потому что и сейчас — более чем достаточно.

Артур закусывает губу, чувствуя, как его захлёстывает волной удовольствия, как она бьётся во все точки тела, заставляя двигаться его ещё более ритмично, желая ещё большей близости.

Всего и сразу.

Имс знает, что мог бы довести его до исступления иными способами. Заставить забыть обо всём, так, что тому придётся приходить в себя ещё дольше, чем после бурной ночи в компании с алкоголем, но им хватает крайностей, им хватает эмоциональных взрывов и переживаний. Ему хочется, чтобы где-то было безопасно в первую очередь. Чтобы Артур чувствовал, насколько он неистово хочет окружить его заботой и ласками. Имс тянется за тем, чтобы оставить ещё один поцелуй на чужой шее, но и он получается аккуратным, деликатным, осторожным. Ткнувшись куда-то ближе к плечу, задевая губами горячую кожу, Имс прикрывает глаза, слыша чужое тяжёлое дыхание совсем близко. Ладонь Артура на его члене; член, вжимающийся в его тело, в пальцы. Ритм, который приведёт их обоих к разрядке, прочувствован, и теперь остаётся лишь следовать ему. Недолго.

Ощущения копятся, множится жар чужого тела, дыхание сбивается, обжигая так же сильно; движения становятся рваными, нечёткими, в глазах пляшут яркие вспышки, предвестие, ожидание. Артур долго, шумно выдыхает, выгибаясь, запрокидывая голову и подставляя шею, сжимая пальцы и поддаваясь чужим губам. Он отпускает себя, забывает обо всём, теряя себя, не думая, что это просто прикосновение пальцев и ладони оказывается тому виной, вздрагивая, захлёбывается хриплым стоном, кончая в чужую ладонь. Собственное вот-уже-почти-одолевшее-удовольствие застилает Имсу взгляд, но он понимает, что Артур не отпускает его, доводя до разрядки. Имс совершает огромную (лучшую) ошибку, когда помутневшими глазами решается взглянуть на того. То, что он видит, почти заставляет его задохнуться — то, что он видит, не может не будоражить даже сейчас, когда остаются считанные секунды. Артур, такой прекрасный, желанный, отпустивший себя, доверивший своё тело и себя самого, кажется иллюзией, сном, проекцией. 

Последнее мгновение, безразличное, ослепительное, заставляющее замереть в самом буквальном смысле утаскивает его за собой, словно приливная волна. Ему хватает даже не полминуты, чтобы дойти до разрядки следом за Артуром, и расслабленность, приходящая на смену прежнему напряжению, одолевают его с такой силой, что Имс даже не хочет пытаться бороться. Ему хорошо. Ему спокойно. Ему хватает сил только на то, чтобы поцеловать Артура в подставленное плечо, а в следующее мгновение он словно оглушён. Время перестаёт существовать в момент, пока он откатывается на кровать рядом, ткнувшись носом в подушку. Он не хочет, не может двигаться. В себя, во внешний мир его приводит лишь прикосновение Артура, который жестом велит ему перевернуться на бок, чтобы помочь вытереться. 

Чуть позже Артур курит, так и не зажигая свет. Сгущающиеся сумерки кажутся пыльно-лиловыми и на их фоне силуэт Артура почти идеально-чёрный. Имс смотрит на него, развалившись на кровати на боку, положив щёку на вытянутую правую руку и даже не собираясь прикрыться.

И пусть невозможно обещать, что так будет дальше, пусть невозможно гарантировать хоть что-либо, невозможно обещать даже то, каким будет завтрашнее утро, не наступит ли хотя бы очередная стадия отключки, Имс знает только одно: что бы ни случилось, он будет рядом.


End file.
